Pretendiendo
by Funambul
Summary: TxG: Pretender, para que nadie se entere de la verdad. Pretender, pero no amar. Lo cierto es, que ni Gabriella, ni Troy comprendieron aquello desde el principio.
1. La nueva Gabriella

A Troy Bolton no le gusta leer

_**A/N: Hola chicas! (Gritos de emoción!) ¬¬ jajaja, aparecí por estos lados y en la vida fotologuera a pesar de no tener nada de tiempo :S, pero realmente quería poner esta historia, me resulta interesante, futuramente divertida y llena de amor, :) si al final del chap les gusta, aprieten en GO y me escriben los que piensan si?**_

_**BESOS**_

_**A leer!**_

A Troy Bolton no le gusta leer. Es ese tipo de cosas que mientras más tenga la posibilidad de evitar, mejor. Odia el aroma de los libros, odia su forma, odia sus colores, odia lo amarillento de las páginas cuando éstas están algo viejas. Es por eso que encontraba completamente extraño de su parte, encontrarse justamente en la Biblioteca de East High en su período libre, donde habían libros, _muchos_ libros. Pero claro, ya nada era igual en su vida luego que conociera a aquella chica que mantuviera sus pensamientos totalmente arraigados, tanto de día como de noche. Y lo hiciera a él -un odiador de la lectura- encontrarse allí en el tiempo que debería estar empleando para su práctica de Básquetball.

Divisó las sillas y mesas de madera viejas. Y no logró encontrar a simple vista ningún puesto vacío. Para su sorpresa en East High sí había estudiantes que ocupaban la Biblioteca para realizar sus labores estudiantiles. Movió su cabeza en un cuidadoso acto y fue ahí que logró distinguir un asiento vacío en una mesa ocupada por una laptop y _alguien_. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse raudamente, sobretodo porque ese lugar estaba tan cerca de aquella muchacha de cabellos largos, oscuros y ondulados. De sonrisa perfecta, y silueta pequeña que desde hace un mes tenía volviendo locos los pensamientos del castaño. Apresurándose, tomó un libro de la estantería más cercana, para así pretender que al menos no estaba fuera de lugar y leía, al igual que todos. A pesar que lo odiaba.

Fue en ese momento que alcanzó la silla, corriéndola del lugar estático en que se encontraba y se dejó reposar en un rápido acto. Abrió el libro y paseó su mirada por él, sin retener nada en realidad; porque de reojo sólo lograba prestarle atención nuevamente a la muchacha que reía ante algo comentado por los que la acompañaban en la mesa. Ya llevaban aproximadamente un mes de Escuela y durante éste, el famosísimo Troy Bolton en contra de todos los prejuicios había puesto sus ojos en esta estudiante nueva. Y es que para él, a pesar de lo comentado por sus amigos ella era perfecta. Sus ojos de color claro y forma almendrada eran casi una ventana abierta a su pura alma, su silueta pequeña pero curvilínea se acentuaban cada vez que ponía algo de ropa en ella. Ese rostro casi...

Pero el carraspeo de una garganta lo hizo disipar sus pensamientos de una vez. El volvió la mirada algo confundida a la acompañante de la mesa -que no se había atrevido a observar hace un rato- la joven que estaba frente a él sonrió graciosamente y alzó un lápiz oscuro que tenía en una de sus manos. "No sabía que el Asignamiento de Biología se trataba acerca de las consecuencias maquiavélicas del sexo irresponsable."

Troy abrió bien sus ojos y sólo balbuceó las palabras, evidentemente confundido. "¿Qué...?" entrecerró el libro, más confundido aún encontrándose con unos colores y letras brillantes que tenían escrito grandemente. _'Las Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual más frecuentes' _ y cuando el castaño terminó de decirlo y convencerse a sí mismo abrió bien los ojos y se volvió a ella que tenía una gran sonrisa puesta en su rostro. "¿Qué demonios?" al terminar pudo sentir que sus mejillas se tornaban a un color rojo brillante.

"Oh... no me digas que eso no era por Biología y que era para enterarte de algo que sucede contigo y tu organismo..." expresó sonriendo y puso una de sus manos en la boca, intentando jugarle una broma al chico que cada vez que ella decía algo, se volvía más sonrojado.

"No, no... no nada que ver..." sonrió nervioso y pasó una de sus manos por la parte expuesta de su nuca. "Yo... no..."

"Claro, lo sé... no te preocupes." comentó ella dirigiendo la mirada a sus apuntes.

"Pero en serio lo digo... _yo no tengo ese tipo de problemas_..."

La morena volvió a mirar hacia él e hizo rodar sus ojos. "Ya entendí... no debes de preocuparte, de todas maneras no se lo diré a ninguna de las chicas de la Escuela... tu secreto y reputación están a salvo conmigo... Bolton." y una pequeña mueca volvió a acompañar el rostro de la chica. Ésta dirigió su mirada a sus apuntes que tenía consigo y al Mac. que reposaba frente a ella, lo único que lograba escucharse era el veloz tipeado del teclado.

El castaño, apoyó el libro en la mesa cuidadosamente y por el revés, de manera que el título de éste no fuera capaz de leerse. Y con una leve impresión en su rostro, dejó caer sus manos y antebrazos sobre la mesa también. "Disculpa la molestia, pero... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi apellido?"

El sonido que daban los dedos posarse sobre las teclas, cesó abruptamente. Y fue entonces que paralelamente a la pantalla vertical de la laptop el rostro moreno y de pronto familiar de la muchacha se dejó entrever. Alzó sus cejas al recordar el tono engreído que logró percibir en la voz de Troy. Pero todo fue escondido con una sonrisa que no tenía intención de ser irónica, pero que finalmente se mostró como tal. "¿Quién no conoce tu apellido en esta Escuela?" dicho esto, su pequeña figura se refugió nuevamente tras su computadora portátil y el sonido de las teclas comenzó otra vez.

Troy no sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido o como un venenoso reproche. Debido a que no era algo con lo cual lograba sentirse muy a gusto, pero digamos que ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello. A esa atención poco abrumadora, a esa atención más bien sin sentido. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y entrelazó sólo la punta de sus dedos y dejó pasear su mirada curiosa por la Biblioteca y una mesa más allá de donde estaba. No logró evitar sentir cómo su corazón daba unas cuántas vueltas al percatarse de lo hermosa que se veía _ella_ cuando se concentraba en algo. Pero tan rápido como desvió su mirada, igualmente ésta se volvió a la 'Acompañante de mesa' sin evitar sentir culpa al no recordar algo de ella. Ni su apellido, ni bien su rostro, ni si era porrista o quizás una cerebrito. A pesar que tenía una extrema claridad de los grupos que se formaban en East High. Hizo sonar su garganta, para de esa forma llamar la atención y fue ahí que le pareció escuchar un pequeño gemido de frustración por parte de ella, e incluso pudo imaginar que en ese momento hacía rodar sus ojos ante la falta de respeto de él, por desconcentrarla en su 'Intento de Trabajo'. Pero sonrió levemente cuando logró divisar otra vez su rostro. "¿Y no nos conocemos? Es decir... algo recuerdo tu rostro, pero... no podría decir quién eres... ¿Tu nombre, tu apellido quizás?" preguntó casi inútilmente.

Ella frunció el ceño, realmente ofendida. "Hemos asistido a esta misma Escuela hace ya seis años... a la misma clase de Biología durante todo este tiempo, con el mismo profesor... por lo que no debería decirte en absoluto mi nombre..." comentó en un sólo respiro, pero luego suspirando revolvió sus ojos. "Pero hoy me topaste de buen humor..." agregó irónicamente. "Mi nombre es Gabriella Montez."

Y con eso Troy no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos completamente. ¿En realidad era Gabriella Montez? ¿En realidad era la hija del Director de esta Escuela? ¿En realidad era esa chica regordeta e inusualmente poco agraciada que había ido a Europa por todo un año para una Beca de alumnos sobresalientes? ¿En realidad era... ELLA? "Oh... Gabriella..." balbuceó finalmente, todavía con un grado de shock en sus palabras.

Arqueó una de sus cejas al notar el puzzle que representaba el rostro del muchacho. "Esa soy yo..." movió su cabeza y volvió a teclear sin importarle la reacción que pudiera obtener por parte de él. Sin embargo, un impulso más allá de lo racional la hizo seguir. "Soy esa que tus amigos no tardaban en molestar porque tenía algo de peso de más, o porque utilizaba anteojos, o porque estudiaba para ser la mejor de la clase, o porque era hija del director..." un eventual tono de amargura se escuchó en sus palabras y Troy no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable de aquello.

Intentando alivianar el aire de la conversación. Si es que existía alguna conversación, pensó él. Es que comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Pensé que estabas en Europa utilizando la Beca de esa Escuela para gente extremadamente inteligente, de esas que tienen como el coeficiente intelectual súper alto, de esas parecidas al freak de Einstein."

Una carcajada que estaba atorada en la garganta de Gaby se dejó escuchar y asintió despacio. "Sí, estaba en esa Escuela... pero mi padre decidió que sería bueno que regresara a East para terminar mi Enseñanza... ya sabes... el orgullo escolar y esas tonterías." logró ver que Bolton tenía en su rostro algo parecido al sentimiento de ofensa. "Sin desmerecer a la gente que cree en esas porquerías." expresó suavemente y Troy le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Como yo..."

"Exacto." expresó casi inaudiblemente y depositó su mirada en la pantalla que estaba en frente de ella. Y así fue que habló. "¿Y qué haces acá Bolton?" el sonido frenético del teclado, desconcentraba al muchacho castaño.

"¿Cómo que qué hago acá?" dijo abatido.

El tipeo cesó y su rostro se dejó ver graciosamente. "Digamos que este no es un lugar para una... 'Superestrella del Equipo de los Wildcats'."

"En serio me subestimas... pero para tu información, estoy haciendo... estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú." comentó rápidamente.

Gabs arqueó una de sus cejas. "¿Ah sí? Entonces... ¿Estás intentando escribir en una computadora portátil, un ensayo acerca de la menstruación en las mujeres, mientras un chico absolutamente fastidioso te interrumpe cada tanto?" dijo a medida que sonreía grandemente. "Impresionante."

"¿Llegaste verdaderamente graciosa de Europa verdad?" rió un tanto al ver que la morena alzaba su dedo pulgar. Pasaron unos minutos en que sólo se escucharon algunas presiones en teclas. Para que finalmente la pantalla de la laptop se juntara con la parte posterior de ésta, para cerrarse completamente.

"Listo." suspiró la morena que ordenaba sus apuntes y libros que ahora cerraba. Sonrió cuando terminó de dejarlos a un lado y movió su cabeza a la vez que apoyaba sus brazos flectados sobre la mesa. "No puedo creer que terminé mi ensayo... a pesar de tus innumerables interrupciones." Troy pasó su mano nerviosamente por los mechones del cabello que caían sobre sus ojos. Y un color rojo volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas.

"Lo siento."

"Está todo bien." fue ahí que Gabriella notó lo que realmente hacía el chico. Logró divisar que de reojo observaba hacia la mesa que seguía a ésta, donde se encontraba Alexandra Andrews. Una adorable muchacha que había conocido esa mañana que había llegado de vuelta a East en una reunión improvisada del Club de Ciencia, para su bienvenida. "¿Así que viniste a sólo sentarte en la Biblioteca?"

"No, o sea… ¿Sí?" Gabriella sonrió ante la lucha interna que se lograba divisar en los ojos claros y azules del muchacho.

"O…" Gaby dejó salir silenciosamente. Luego se acercó a su oído y agregó más silenciosamente aún, dejando a Troy algo confundido. "Viniste a la Biblioteca, porque acá estaba Alex?" y sonriendo se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de la silla, al notar que había dado justo en el blanco.

Éste abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó hasta llegar a un punto que se confundía con un color púrpura. "¿Y qué hay con que así fuera?" preguntó más rudamente de lo que pretendía. Gabs alzó sus manos en defensa.

"Tranquilo Bolton..." rió y miró sutilmente hacia la mesa. "No sucede nada malo con eso."

"Lo siento." dijo a penas y pasó una de sus manos por la nuca. Un gesto que Gabriella notó, él hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

"No te preocupes... pero... ¿Ella sabe?" movió su cabeza y se corrigió a sí misma. "Por supuesto que no lo sabe, de otra manera ella estaría pegada todo el día a ti." hizo rodar sus ojos.

"Supongo que... ¿Gracias?" Troy suspiró fuerte. "El problema es que mis amigos, bueno ya sabes... los prejuicios y eso de que tenemos que seguir al grupo y ser siempre estos populares chicos que juegan baloncesto y son cool todo el tiempo y esa tonter-" él mismo cesó de hablar cuando notó que estaba dando más información de la necesaria. Y cuando notó que la muchacha que estaba en frente no era una amiga, a penas era una conocida, con la cual no tenía por qué estar compartiendo aquél tipo de confidencias. "Y eso."

"¿Y eso?" replicó una confundida Gabriella. Ésta suspiró fuerte y cruzó sus brazos al nivel de su pecho. "Hombres..." agregó entre dientes lo que a Troy hizo incomodar. "Si quieres a la chica tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguirla. No sigas esquemas, no te rijas por prejuicios o del qué dirán. Tienes que velar por lo que sientes, tienes que atreverte... de otra manera te arrepentirás luego."

Troy frunció el ceño. Intentando absorber todo lo que hablaba la morena. "¿Eso también lo aprendiste en Europa?"

Ella rió y movió su cabeza. "En serio me sorprendes... pensé que en cuestión de mujeres eras algo más atrevido." comentó algo incrédula.

"Supongo que ahí tienes eso de los prejuicios y de subestimar a las personas..." ella sonrió y asintió. "Ella realmente me gusta, no es como esas porristas que es por el momento, eso se me hace fácil... sin pretender ser engreído."

"Así veo." Gabriella paseó su mirada nuevamente hacia donde estaba la castaña. "Si tanto te gusta…"

Troy sonrió levemente. "¿Sí?"

Ella dejó salir un gemido completo en frustración. "Sé que me voy a arrepentir después, pero en serio me da lástima verte así, eres miserable…"

"¡Hey!" comentó Troy que simulaba ofenderse con lo comentado. Pero luego sonrió.

"Quizás podría ayudarte." Agregó rápidamente la morena.

Pareció que por un momento Troy llegaba a saltar del asiento. "¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?" Gabs asintió enérgicamente.

"Hoy la conocí en una de las reuniones del Equipo de Ciencia y si quieres puedo interceder para que su primera conversación sea más... sutil y menos traumática." alzó levemente sus hombros. "Sólo si quieres, pero te ayudaré solamente en eso, más no puedo hacer, no es mi amiga."

"¡Por supuesto que quiero!" exclamó más entusiasta de lo que quería, por lo que al percatarse hizo sonar su garganta y mirar hacia su alrededor. "Digo... claro que quiero, sería mejor... para el bienestar psicológico y físico tanto de ella como del mío." sonrió transparentemente y dejó que su mirada se depositara en su rostro. ¡Dios, cómo estaba cambiada Gabriella! ¡Y sólo había pasado un año! se comentó al observarla. Pero finalmente hubo algo más que lo hizo sentir bien frente a ella y eso era su actitud, que por lo visto también había manifestado grandes... _enormes_ cambios durante este último tiempo. "Gracias."

"Cuando quieras." reveló una sonriente Gaby, que tomaba sus libros en sus manos y la laptop la depositaba en el bolso. Cuando se puso de pie ofreció otra sonrisa al muchacho que la había sorprendido de buena manera durante estos últimos minutos de conversación. Era todo lo que no esperaba que fuera, sobretodo por la excesiva atención que recaía en él por su evidente atractivo y sus habilidades en el baloncesto. Es por eso el impulso de Gabriella de ofrecer su ayuda para con la 'Futura relación' con Alexandra. "¿Te parece que quedemos de acuerdo en algo para hacer, cuando nos encontremos en uno de los pasillos?"

Él asintió sonriente. "Me parece..." la morena movió su cabeza ascendente y luego descendentemente. Con una sonrisa se volteó, pero la voz de Troy la hizo volverse hacia él. "Y Gabs... te debo una y prometo que te la pagaré."

Ella alzó sus hombros. "Si tú lo dices."

"Lo digo... en cualquier cosa que necesites, _cualquiera_." no sabía que pronto se arrepentiría de haberse comprometido con aquello.

"Entonces... supongo que cobraré tu palabra." sonrió y alzando una de sus manos se despidió. "Adiós Troy."

"Adiós Gabriella." y al verla desaparecer agradeció al cielo que esa chica hubiera llegado de su viaje tan renovada, después de todo ese cambio lo estaba ayudando a conseguir a Alexandra que lo tenía vuelto loco desde hace tiempo, pero que sin embargo no había prestado atención durante este último rato, a pesar que estaba en la misma habitación que él.

Quizás fue que la costumbre estaba surgiendo.

Quizás fue que estaba pensando en alguna excusa para dejar el vergonzoso libro de vuelta en el Estante.

Quizás fue que la compañía que tuvo, lo hizo olvidarse de Alex, al menos por unos minutos.


	2. Lidiando con la familia

"Hey viejo

"Hey viejo." la voz dijo por tercera vez en ese rato. "¡Planeta Tierra llamando al Capitán de los Wildcats!" nuevamente sin respuesta. "¡Michelle le está haciendo un trabajo bucal a Zeke!" en ese momento Troy que estaba apoyado en su casillero, se volvió con un rostro horrorizado a su amigo de ya muchos años, Chad. Su gran cabellera se movía al momento que reía abiertamente. "Hasta que al fin me miras… andas realmente distraído viejo…" éste siguió el acto de su amigo, que alzaba una de sus manos y reposaba detrás de su nuca en un acto visiblemente nervioso. Cuando miró al final del pasillo, sólo pudo hacer rodar sus ojos. "¿Alexandra?"

Y esto fue lo que bastó para que Troy se sintiera completamente molesto. "Sí, ella." indicó severamente. Luego continuó, al suspirar fuertemente. "Escucha Chad, tendrás que ir evitando eso de decir que Andrews es una cerebrito y que por eso no me puede agradar, o el hecho de que no pase de fiesta en fiesta y no se embriague no debo hablarle, porque eso es sencillamente ridículo… ella me gusta y tú lo sabes." terminó diciéndolo un poco más bajo de lo que pretendía.

El muchacho afro americano abrió bien sus ojos y abrió su boca por un momento para decir algo, pero se demoró un tanto. "¡Aguarda viejo!... yo pensé… yo pensé que Andrews era solamente un capricho de último año, algo así como _"Soy otro tipo de Capitán de básquetball, me interesan los perdedores y los cerebritos"_ no sabía que… sentías _algo por ella_."

Troy hizo sonar su garganta y miró avergonzado hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña silueta de Alexandra. "Bueno, ahora lo sabes."

"Por supuesto que _ahora_ lo sé, ¿Qué es eso de no habérselo contado antes a tu supuesto mejor amigo?" comentó algo frustrado.

"¡Porque sabía cómo te pondrías Chad!" expresó altamente, por lo que cuando se percató de la mirada de algunos chicos, bajó el volumen. "Mira… tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y el más antiguo…"

"Desde Kindergarten." interrumpió él.

"Desde Kindergarten…" reafirmó casi riendo el chico capitán. "Pero eso no quiere decir que coincidamos en todo lo que pensamos o creamos, o… sintamos," suspiró un largo rato y luego puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo, que lo observaba confundido. "No puedes seguir con esa mierda de que somos casi reyes intocables de esta escuela… y que los otros por ser diferentes están marginados de poder hablar con nosotros. Eso es ya de primer año," comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y habló por sobre su hombro, para ver que Chad lo seguía. "Y nosotros estamos en el último, ¿No crees que es tiempo de aprovecharlo?"

Un largo tiempo sucedió ante lo dicho por Troy. "Pero no entiendo bien," comenzó confundido. "Nosotros éramos así todo el tiempo y parecía no molestarte, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede? Y dime la verdad, porque no te creeré que es sólo por esa mierda de que te gusta Andrews."

Su amigo lo miró algo inseguro, sin embargo lo primero que se vino a su mente fue la pequeña conversación con Gabriella en la Biblioteca hace sólo un día atrás. "Sólo me di cuenta…" sonrió incómodamente. "Consejos de sabias personas…" aseguró con firmeza en su voz. "¡Vamos! ¿Qué dices hermano?"

"No te aseguro nada, pero… supongo que… lo… ¿Intentaré?" dijo confusamente, luego movió su cabeza intentando ordenar los pensamientos.

"Eso es todo lo que necesitas Chad… sé que podrás hacerlo, tengo fe en que lo harás."

"Suenas como esos predicadores de televisión…" Troy dejó salir una carcajada y moviendo su cabeza, dirigió la mirada hacia el final del pasillo, donde una muchacha de cabello oscuro y ondulado, venía caminando lentamente con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. A medida que avanzaba, varios chicos se voltearon a observarla, sin embargo ésta parecía no percatarse de aquello, sólo estaba concentrada en tomar bien el bolso que llevaba con ella.

Y Chad, bueno Chad estaba sin habla.

Un pequeño golpe fue sentido por Troy en su hombro. Desvió su mirada y notó los ojos engrandecidos de su amigo. "¿Quién es esa?" balbuceó a penas y alzó uno de sus dedos, en un acto de apuntarla inconcientemente. "¿Y… y qué hace viniendo para acá?"

Su mejor amigo rió y nuevamente movió su cabeza. "Ni siquiera te lo imaginas viejo…" el muchacho del gran afro sólo mostró su rostro monumentalmente más confundido. Cuando la morena estaba totalmente de frente a los dos, hubo un tenso, pero pequeño silencio.

Primero su mirada se dirigió al castaño. "Troy," saludó en un tono dulce, sin embargo su tono tomó un sonido más amargo cuando su mirada se fijó en el amigo que éste tenía a su lado. "Chad." Y el aludido alzó sus hombros, casi aguantando la respiración y sus ojos volvieron a agrandarse. Su dedo índice apuntó, primeramente a él y luego a su mejor amigo.

"Viejo, ¿Cómo es que esta preciosura sabe mi nombre?" dijo vagamente. "¿Y en este caso, el tuyo?" la vista de Chad que paseaba por ella, notó cuando ésta hacía rodar sus ojos. Pero, también fue posible de observar a Troy que no lograba aguantar la comicidad del momento. Chad, por un instante pareció volverse loco, al mirar de un rostro a otro, pero hubo algo más que lo dejó mareado y eso era la familiaridad de la voz y postura de esta chica admirablemente hermosa.

"Mira Bolton…" ésta comenzó, luego del momento incómodo. "Quería solamente hablarte de aquello… eso de la Biblioteca." ésta terminó mordiendo su labio inferior, un poco fuera de lugar cuando Chad le seguía mirando con tanta concentración. "En fin, ¿Nos hablamos luego?"

Troy alzó uno de de sus dedos. "Necesito tu número, aguarda un segundo," ésta asintió a la vez que el muchacho buscaba su teléfono celular en el bolsillo del jean que llevaba. Cuando finalmente lo sacó de allí, se lo ofreció a Gabriella la cual escribió rápidamente los números y nombre. Se lo devolvió con una sonrisa y agregó.

"¿Necesito el tuyo, por casualidad?" el castaño al recibirlo sólo movió su cabeza negativamente.

"No te preocupes, sólo necesito saber si te puedo llamar a las…" hizo una pausa, donde miró su reloj. "¿A las siete, te parece bien?"

"Me parece perfecto…" ésta nerviosamente, apretó con fuerza el mango del bolso que llevaba y volvió a dirigirse al par, de la manera en la cual lo hizo al llegar. "Troy," hizo un pequeño movimiento. "Chad."

"Gabriella." se despidió el muchacho y con eso la morena ya no estaba cerca, caminando lentamente se fue por el pasillo; al momento que con cada paso que daba Chad presentaba un problema con la contención de su mandíbula.

Alzó torpemente su mano, intentando quizás, mostrar donde se había ido. "¿E… esa era Gabriella?" su amigo asintió riendo. "¿La cerebrito Gabriella?" volvió a asentir. "Pero no era que estaba en Euro-?"

"Sí."

"Pero está completamente dif-"

"Sip."

"Antes era una especie de cerdito y ahora es esta chica súper ultra sexy."

"Ahá."

"Y eso es intimidante, porque también sabe leer y escribir de corrido… mucho mejor que yo."

"Sip."

"Mucho más que tú."

"Ahá."

"Mucho más que tú y yo combinados y elevados al cuadrado."

"Sip."

"¡Dios, cómo le hizo bien Europa a esa chica!"

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé." respondió por enésima vez Troy.

"Entonces," comenzó algo dubitativo. "Es como una mujer perfecta."

Su amigo movió la cabeza, intentando dar una respuesta no muy respuesta. "Algo así."

"Demonios que sí," y luego como si hubiese recordado lo mejor del mundo se dirigió al castaño nuevamente. "¿Y qué es eso de la Biblioteca _'Sucio Bolton'_? ni siquiera sabías su número y ya le hiciste tus maniobras…"

"Chad," movió su cabeza, el tono de disgusto en su voz. "No estoy hablando esto contigo." Y con eso partió caminando.

"¡Hey, sólo un detalle sucio, no pido más!" comentó casi gritando a medida que Troy avanzaba y le hacía un gesto con su mano. "Aburrido." mutó antes de empezar a caminar también.

Gabriella aparcaba en el estacionamiento de su casa un poco más tarde de lo normal, había salido con sus mejores amigas, puesto a que hace exactamente un año que no pasaba tiempo con ellas. Helado de vainilla y oreos las había unido en una extensa conversación acerca de chicos norteamericanos e ingleses, lo mejor de cada uno y otras cosas más, como el estudio y la familia. Finalmente sacó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto con extrema rapidez, al notar el frío de la tarde; puso las llaves en la puerta y cuando abrió se encontró con alguien que ya estaba ahí, por lo que Gabs no pudo evitar poner una de sus manos en el pecho, al sentir su corazón golpear con fuerza. "¡Rayos!"

"Lo siento Srta. Gabriella," expresó de una manera más bien política. "Bienvenida a casa," Gaby asintió y se dirigió a entrar por la puerta y saludar afectuosamente a Amanda, una Sra. de aproximadamente sesenta años de edad, alta estatura y ojos profundamente azules. Su familia había sido inmigrante de Alemania y desde hace muchos años que llevaba trabajando con la familia Montez.

"Buenas tardes Mandy." respondió cariñosamente.

"¿Le tomo su abrigo?"

La morena que entraba, divisaba la gran sala intentando buscar a uno de sus familiares. "No, gracias yo lo llevo," sonrió y luego volvió su mirada a ella. "¿Ya llegó mi padre? Esto está silencioso."

Amanda asintió levemente. "Llegó hace aproximadamente una hora y desde entonces que está encerrado en su despacho."

"Oh, ya veo… gracias, ¿Subiré a mi habitación por un segundo sí?"

"Está bien mi Gabriella, pero la cena estará lista en unos minutos." Dijo en un tono más alto al verla alejarse por las anchas escalas.

"Ok, me avisas Mandy." dijo rápidamente, y terminó de subir las escalas, hasta que llegó a su cuarto. Ahí se cambió a algo más cómodo y se sentó en la cama con unos apuntes del día para revisarlos, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron un poco más allá, al recordar al hombre del cual estaba profundamente enamorada hace años, su sonrisa, sus labios, y sus ojos… la parte más magnífica de él. Pero tan rápido como comenzó, acabó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Hizo sonar su garganta y luego preguntó. "¿Sí, qué desea?"

"Soy yo Gaby, Nick," comentó su hermano, el cuál le ganaba por dos años de edad. "Me mandaron a decirte que la cena está servida."

"Está bien, ya bajo… gracias hermano." Finalizó despacio la morena, la cuál ahora acomodaba su cabello en un alborotado moño. Inconcientemente desvió su mirada al reloj del dormitorio y notó que era cercano a las siete de la tarde y Troy llamaría pronto, por lo que tendría que estar pendiente; no quería hacerlo esperar. Bajó las escalas, donde se encontró con toda la familia reunida en el gran comedor de la casa. En un extremo estaba su madre María, la que tenía a su lado a Daniel, su padre y Director de East High, y luego a Nick, frente a su hermana pequeña por una diferencia de cinco años, Samanta. "Permiso." Dijo solemnemente Gabriella al llegar a su puesto recurrente en la mesa.

Daniel acomodó la servilleta de género, casi inmediatamente después que su hija tomara asiento. Mientras las personas servían la comida, miró a Gaby con extremo cariño y curiosidad. "¿Qué tal tu segundo día en East?"

Gabriella movió su cabeza y sonrió. "Igual que ayer." Ésta alzó sus hombros con confusión.

Su padre frunció el ceño, sin embargo no estaba enojado. "Ayer me respondiste que te había ido igual que el año ante pasado," éste sonrió junto a sus hijos. "Vaya manera de responder cariño."

"Lo sé… pero es que no le otorgo tanta importancia, es decir…" ésta suspiró y pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. "No es como fuera nueva allí, sólo me fui por un año, eso es todo."

Su padre sonrió y luego comió un pequeño bocado. "Me alegra que te sientas parte aún de la Escuela." En ese momento Gabs notó algo extraño, entre la mirada cómplice de sus padres, pero al parecer sólo ella se había dado cuenta porque sus hermanos llevaban una guerra con los espárragos de cada uno de sus platos.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Gaby, que ahora dejaba los cubiertos a un lado del plato. Ella arqueó una de sus cejas y observó una nueva mirada cómplice entre sus padres, pero un segundo después Daniel la miraba detenidamente.

"Lo que sucede mi amor," comenzó su padre, después de hacer sonar su garganta. "Es que tu madre me contó acerca de lo de… tu novio." la mirada de Gabriella se engrandeció y se dirigió hacia su madre, la cual realizaba la misma acción hacia su marido.

"Daniel."

"Mamá." reclamaron simultáneamente ambas.

Él alzó sus manos, en señal de defensa y luego sonrió, pasando la servilleta cuidadosamente por su boca. "Lo siento mi amor," comentó a María. "Pero necesitaba tocar el tema, es realmente esencial de hablarlo cariño," su vista ahora estaba en Gaby que tenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas. "¿No crees que es importante? Es _tu primer novio_."

"Lo sé, pero… qué se yo, me daba miedo contártelo. Un día me diste la charla de que necesito un chico de bien a mi lado porque o sino se las vería contigo."

"Y conmigo." agregó Nick, que ahora estaba atento escuchando la conversación.

"Y eso está muy bien amor, porque supongo que ni tu hermano, ni yo tenemos ganas de utilizar nuestras clases de boxeo," rió abiertamente ante el rostro de alarma de Gabriella. "¡Oh, vamos! No puedes creer que hablamos en serio…" movió su cabeza. "Sabemos que eres una chica inteligente, por lo que tu novio debe ser alguien muy bueno, no?"

_Oh no, esto no…_

_Esto es incómodo,_

_Oh Rayos! A quién engaño, estoy frita._

Pensó Gabriella al mirar los rostros de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia observarla. Hizo sonar su garganta. "Si no es mucha la molestia, me gustaría retirarme."

"Pero, ni siquiera has terminado toda tu comida." agregó María.

"No tengo mucho apetito," comentó con una sonrisa plana y fingida. "Además debo hacer unos ensayos para la semana," sonrió otra vez, a la medida que dejaba la servilleta a un lado y se ponía de pie.

"Aguarda Gabriella," comentó su padre, con lo que ésta dejó de realizar cualquier acción que hacía. "¿Te hice sentir mal con la conversación de tu novio?"

"No, para nada papi… en absoluto." ésta mordió completamente su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

"Entonces…"

"Entonces, qué?" terminó Gabriella.

"¿No te molestaría invitarlo, para que lo conociéramos verdad?"

El corazón de Gaby golpeaba duramente en contra de su pecho en este minuto. "Ehmm… no creo, lo que sucede es que es muy… muy tímido, muy tímido."

"Y por eso, ¿Nosotros lo haremos sentir bien acá en casa, no es así?" su familia asintió entusiasta ante la idea.

"Tengo que hacer mis tareas, permiso."

Cuando ya avanzaba hacia las escalas, nuevamente la voz de su padre la detuvo. "¿Y nos responderás entonces si conoceremos al chico que te tiene sin apetito?" sonrió al notar el plato medio lleno que quedaba en la mesa.

En ese instante, Gaby hizo lo posible para sonreír. "Eventualmente." mutó, sabiendo que eso era justamente lo que menos, _**menos**_ quería hacer en un futuro, cercano o no cercano.


	3. Conversación Telefónica

El sonido de su celular contra la mesa de luz hacía eco por la enorme habitación de la morena

_**A/N: Hola lindas lectoras! Quiero agradecerles la paciencia y la lectura que le han dado a esta historia :) en serio que me hace increíblemente feliz… Como estos días he estado un poco más libre de la Universidad, he podido escribir un poco más :) por eso dejo otro chap. Espero que les esté gustando, y que le den una oportunidad, porque tengo pensadas unas cosas reinteresantes… Y tomen con calma la relación entre Troy y Gaby, muy pronto comenzará lo 'divertido' para nosotras, créanme!**_

_**Si quieren avisarme de algún error gramatical, alguna cosa que pasé por alto, algo que no les gustó, algo que les gustaría que pasara, no duden en ponerlo en un Review, para eso sólo tienen que ir al final del chap en la palabrita que dice "Go" en azul y listo, ahí ponen su mail y escriben :)**_

_**Un beso y a leer!**_

El sonido de su celular contra la mesa de luz hacía eco por la enorme habitación de la morena. Una vez, dos veces, tres y ella no pretendía contestar. Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse con pesadumbre y sus manos alzaban una almohada que colocaba con fuerte presión en sus oídos, sin embargo el sonido cesó a penas realizó aquella acción, cosa que la hizo sonreír. "¡Gracias a Dios!... estúpido celular," expresó a medida que se volvía a recostar cómodamente en su cama. Pero había hablado muy pronto, porque la canción de Jem volvía a llenar lo vacío del dormitorio; hizo rodar sus ojos y se abalanzó hacia la mesa para tomar el aparato. Cuando lo vio, notó que en la pantalla salía un número desconocido, con un aire de extrañeza lo deslizó y fríamente se escuchó su voz. "¿Diga?"

"Tu voz suena como la de mi padre por teléfono… vaya decepción, pensaba que la tenías más femenina," rió alguien por el otro lado del teléfono. La morena volvió a desviar el teléfono para ver si reconocía algo del número, pero no.

"¿Perdón? Necesito saber con quién hablo… de inmediato…" exigió con cuidado.

"Wow… y un humor," volvió a reír por la otra línea. "Vamos Montez, debes reconocer que mi voz es una de las más masculinas y sexy que hay…"

"No te voy siguiendo y cuando no lo hago, no me concentro y cuando no hago eso cuelgo los teléfonos celulares que suenan infamemente a las…" desvió su mirada hacia el gran reloj de su habitación y se sorprendió al ver lo temprano que aún era, hubiese jurado que era la madrugada. "Nueve de la noche," dijo algo imprecisa.

"Exacto… bueno, ya sabes hay un jugador de básquetball en tu Escuela… es muy buen jugador, súper talentoso, con excelentes calificaciones…" hubo una pausa donde la morena sólo hizo rodar sus ojos. Troy, por supuesto que era él. "Y es atractivo… no me equivoco, es muy atractivo… nah ah, es ultra mega súper atractivo, el más atractivo de la galaxia, con marcianos incluidos,"

"Creo que además de tener un problema con la salud de tu sexualidad, también tienes un problema con la identidad de ella, ¡Rayos! Dónde se ha visto que un hombre hable así de otro…" dejó salir una risa traviesa. "Y que además se compare con extraterrestres…"

"¡Hey!" interjectó Troy que reía nuevamente. Y eso era música para los oídos de Gabriella, ¿Nunca lo había escuchado reír antes? Ah, claro que sí, lo había escuchado reír, pero de ella. "Buenas noches Gabriella,"

"Buenas noches Troy,"

Rápidamente se escuchó que el chico hablaba. "Sé que dije que llamaría a las siete y media, pero la práctica se alargó y luego llegué a casa queriendo recostarme un rato y ya ves, sólo me logré despertar hace unos minutos,"

"Sé a lo que te refieres, a mi me pasó lo mismo…"

"¿En serio? Porque no vi cuando corrías con chicos sudorosos por la cancha de la Escuela y con Chad preguntando a cada tanto una barbaridad y oliendo como el demonio… ¡Rayos! Se me tuvo que haber pasado de largo tú con uniforme… eso hubiese sido bueno de ver,"

"Nah ah, obvia toda la parte de la práctica y lo de Chad por favor…" comentó luego de que sintiera un rubor en sus mejillas, con su voz un poco más alta que de costumbre.

"Está bien, sé que no eres del club _"A mí me cae bien Chad Danforth"_, con lo de la mañana está todo claro,"

"Eso no es así," devolvió tan falsamente como se lo permitía, lo que la hizo reír. "Bueno, _no completamente…_"

"Ahá, sí, te creo Montez eres realmente buena mintiendo…" una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gabriella, ¿Por qué era tan natural hablar con él? ¿No era el mismo chico que hace un año atrás reía con las idioteces que sus compañeros hacían con ella? "Bueno y, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó sorpresivamente.

"Ehm… b… bien, supongo y… y el tuyo?"

"Excelente, gracias por preguntar, bueno la verdad es que no del todo, ya sabes… ¿Chicos apestosos? ¿Cero antitranspirante? ¿Chad?..."

"Creo que te sigo," y con eso rieron cortamente los dos. "Troy respecto a lo de Alexandra, quiero decirte que hoy mientras hacía mi tarea de Literatura pensé en algo que creo… podría funcionar,"

"¿Realmente lo hiciste? Wow… pensé que todo quedaría en una sana conversación," en este momento Gaby se había sentado en la cama y una estúpida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, sin intención de irse.

"Me ofendes, en realidad te prometí que te ayudaría con eso… ¿Pensaste que no lo haría?"

"En absoluto, es sólo que… es algo vergonzoso, no tendría que haberte pedido ayuda en primera instancia… yo debería manejar esto por mi cuenta…"

"Si puedo ayudarte," comenzó Gabriella. "Me encantaría hacerlo… y lo digo en serio,"

"Te creo… completamente," hubo un pequeño silencio que por un momento pareció incómodo, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. "Necesito darte las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí, ni siquiera mi madre se daría el tiempo como tú lo estás haciendo…"

"No te hagas la víctima conmigo, cualquiera se ofrecería a ayudar a la "Superestrella de East High" lo sabes bien," una nueva carcajada se escuchó, claro que más suave que las anteriores.

"Bueno, en ese caso cualquiera me podría haber ayudado… pero _me gusta que fueras tú_," esta vez, sí hubo una pausa incómoda. "No sé si me entiendes…" Gaby mordió fuertemente su labio inferior.

"No mucho…"

"Es como una segunda oportunidad… es como que el destino nos dio una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte mi verdadero yo, no aquél que reía porque Flanders tiraba tu comida al suelo, o porque Chad tiraba tus anteojos al suelo o porque Max tiraba tus libros al sue… ¿Realmente tenían un problema con tirar las cosas al suelo no crees?" rió, pero esta vez fue sólo para destensionar el momento que de por sí, era duro de hablar entre ambos. "Sólo quiero que me perdones… si alguna vez te hice daño, en realidad nunca fue mi intención, lo prometo," su voz sonaba verdaderamente avergonzada.

Gabriella sentía que su mentón comenzaba a moverse pequeñamente, en señal de las lágrimas que se estaban quedando atrapadas en su garganta. Todo esto le había hecho recordar ese tiempo de sufrimiento, de sentirse herida, humillada, entre otras cosas. Pero se había prometido en su viaje a Europa que jamás volvería a llorar por eso, ella no había hecho nada malo, ella sólo había sido ingenua; sin embargo esta conversación le hacía recordar todo con claridad, tanto así que no se percató cuando su mejilla estaba húmeda. Corriendo de lugar una de las lágrimas con sus manos, una sonrisa genuina reapareció en ella. "No… no te voy a negar que sí me hiciste daño Troy," inició amargamente. "Pero agradezco que tengas el valor para pedirme perdón… eso significa mucho para mí,"

"Yo te agradezco que tengas el valor para perdonarme _Gabi_," ambos se sorprendieron ante el nuevo apodo que había salido de los labios del chico. _'¿Gabi?_, pensó ésta con sus ojos muy abiertos. Pero él tomó compostura de inmediato. "Bueno… lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar, en serio… pero, ¿Qué es lo que has pensado para mi situación con Alexandra?"

"Sabía que el interés aparecería en cualquier momento," agregó bromeando. Y de ahí ésta empezó a informarle acerca de lo que creía funcionaría, de manera que fuera sutil, pero que ayudara a que ambos comenzaran a tener una relación, al menos de amistad.

"¿Lo tenías todo pensado no?" el castaño rió. "Me parece increíble, ahora espero no meter la pata,"

"No lo harás, sólo debes ser el Troy Bolton que he conocido estos dos últimos días y funcionará muy bien, créeme," la morena ahora estaba recostada en su cama y cuando notó la hora en el reloj de pared se sobresaltó. "NO puedo creer que son las doce de la noche Troy,"

"¿Qué? Nada que ve… ¡Es cierto!"

"Muy brillante Bolton," ésta rió y se acomodó, sentándose en la cama. "Bueno, me voy a dormir o mañana no llegaré a tiempo,"

"Lo mismo por acá, de nuevo quiero darte las gracias…"

"No tienes que hacerlo,"

"Claro que debo… es por eso que, para cualquier cosa, cualquiera en la que necesites ayuda, estaré encantado de ayudarte, lo juro… cuando quieras la mitad de mi almuerzo, cuando quieras una soda en el receso…"

"Está bien…" ésta rodó sus ojos y sonrió ante el teléfono.

"Cuando quieras que golpeé a Chad fuertemente en la cabeza,"

"Eso lo tendré MUY en cuenta," ésta rió y después agregó. "Cuando necesite algo, te lo pediré… ahora, sólo te pido… ¡Que me dejes dormir!" bromeando agregó.

"Ok, fue un placer hablarte…"

"Lo mismo digo, Buenas noches Troy,"

"Buenas noches _Gabi_," y con eso ambos teléfonos marcaron el fin de la conversación. Sorpresivamente todo había marchado más que bien, no habían sonidos incómodos, Troy era un chico realmente increíble y se estaba ganando la confianza de Gabriella rápidamente, además era un chico estudioso, inteligente, sí… algo apuesto y absolutamente querido por el Director de la Escuela…

De pronto, todo hizo un clic en la cabeza alborotada de Gabriella y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. Y su mente comenzó a fabricar un plan, pero en éste no estaba involucrada en absoluto una chica llamada Alexandra Andrews.

Después de todo, no era tan malo el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Troy.

Estos tres últimos días parecían ser más increíblemente deslumbrantes que todo el mes pasado y Troy se preguntaba la razón. Y en realidad no había que ser muy inteligente para saberlo, Gabriella. La hija del director… eso era sencillamente asombroso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que lograría sentirse así, jamás había tenido una amiga (o lo que se reconoce como un amigo, pero que tiene ovarios) _jamás, _por lo que esto era una primicia, sobretodo porque al parecer no manifestaba ningún tipo de atracción, es decir, claro Gabriella era hermosa, pero… pero ahora sólo podía reírse con esos absurdos postulados acerca de la imposibilidad de que el hombre y la mujer pueden ser amigos, eso de las mujeres de Venus, los hombres de Marte? Eso era una tontería y es que…

Pero pronto, sintió que le habían dado con un puño en el pecho.

Y era porque en efecto, había recibido un golpe de puño en el pecho.

Troy abrió bien los ojos al no sentir el aire correr por sus pulmones, cuando desvió su mirada sólo logró divisar la cabellera que resultaba visible a un radio de un kilómetro. "¡¿Qué demonios?!" comentó falto de aire, por lo que la última sílaba casi fue insonora. "Chad me golpeaste en el pecho,"

"Aleluya por la noticia," éste hizo rodar sus ojos al momento que contestaba, sin embargo al igual que Troy segundos atrás, notó que sus ojos se abrían de tal manera por la falta imprevista de aire. Un puño había llegado a su pecho. "¡Hey!" salió casi como una respuesta inconsciente. "Eso no fue divertido," terminó por expresar al momento que recobraba un tanto el aliento.

"Ahora ves a lo que me refiero," comenzó el castaño. "Ahora… ¿Me dirás por qué mierda me golpeaste de esa forma huh?"

"Sólo quería que me escucharas, debo decirte que algo sucede contigo, tu mente parece estar en cualquier lugar," el castaño movió su mirada algo frustrado.

"No sé a qué te refieres…"

"Vamos Troy, cada vez que te hablo estás en Alexandralandia, ¿Es verdaderamente molesto sabías?" el aludido suspiró largamente y se llevó una de sus manos al cabello alborotado que caía sin cuidado por sobre sus ojos.

"Lo siento viejo… no me di cuenta," no sintió la urgencia de explicar que en realidad no era "Alexandralandia" el mundo en el que se encontraba, de pronto el sonido del timbre se escuchó por los pasillos y se escuchó un sonido de frustración unísono. "Tengo clases con el frígido de McKentire,"

Chad rió y con su cabellera meciéndose de un lado a otro agregó. "Aún no sé por qué te cae tan mal el Profesor McKentire, a mí me parece un tipo increíble, desgraciado, pero divertido"

"No soy yo el que inició todo, ¿Recuerdas que fue él el que comenzó a finales de año a mostrarse extrañamente enfadado con cada cosa que hacía?" éste suspiró y terminó por sacar sus cosas del casillero. "Sólo quiero terminar este año y no verle más la cara, odio a ese tipo, no sé por qué sigue acá si al Director tampoco le cae muy bien,"

"Por lo que tengo entendido, tienen un acuerdo o este McKentire tiene un currículum envidiable y además es bastante joven,"

"Bastante joven para un club de tercera edad," comenzó, y agregó pronto. "¿Cuántos años tiene, como treinta y aún no es capaz de encontrarse una mujer que le quite el palo que mantiene atravesado en su trasero?... No me da buena espina,"

"Creo que entendí que no eres muy partidario del Profesor George," Chad miró a su alrededor, notando el pasillo vacío. "¡Demonios, ahora tendré una detención con Darbus!" comentó frustrado, a medida que corría para llegar al salón, de esa misma forma gritó a su amigo. "¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo hermano!" y con eso desaparecía del pasillo, dejando solamente al castaño y capitán del equipo de básquetball en él.

O eso pensaba.

"¡Pssst!" el muchacho logró escuchar por uno de los pasillos. Giró su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, pero no logró observar ni una silueta siquiera. "¡Pssst!" escuchó por segunda vez. "Bolton por acá," comentó una voz dulce y cómplice desde el baño de damas.

"¿Gabriella?" éste no pudo evitar sentir que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, de una manera increíblemente genuina. Ella por su parte asintió delicadamente y alzó uno de sus dedos para invitarlo hacia donde se encontraba. "¿Huhm?" dejó salir torpemente.

Gabriella dejó los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió. "Necesito hablarte en privado… ven,"

El muchacho ahora abría los ojos como plato. "¡De ninguna manera!" éste dijo moviendo sus brazos rápidamente en señal de negación.

"¿Muy poco masculino para tu gusto?" Gaby sonrió suavemente y reaccionó el gesto. "¡Vamos Troy! Ven o tendré que traerte por la fuerza,"

"Eso no suena tan mal," contestó bromeando.

"Ha ha, no estoy para juegos… dale ven, ¿Para que conversemos sí?" preguntó esperanzada. "Sólo será un minuto… o eso creo," mordió su labio inferior con sumo cuidado, con lo que el chico sólo logró acceder. Cuando éste se encontraba fuera de la puerta y ambos miraron tanto a izquierda para derecha, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie, Gabriella jaló de la remera azul que Troy llevaba y lo introdujo al desértico baño de mujeres.

"¿No crees que eres muy ruda? Me gustaría algo de cariño antes de ya sabes…seré un hombre, pero tengo sentimientos," Gabriella no logró evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios.

Luego de un silencio y que lagunas azules, conocieran largamente a unas color chocolate, ella sólo comentó. "Hola Troy,"

"Gabi,"

Luego de que pasaran unos cuántos segundos de un silencio largo, pero no así incómodo, ella habló. "Mira… sé que esto es muy rápido e incluso algo descabellado…sobretodo decírtelo así como así," ella comenzaba a caminar frenéticamente por el baño de un lado a otro. "Pero creo que después de todo necesitaré tu mitad de almuerzo…" en ese instante Troy la tomó delicadamente por los hombros, dejándola de pie e inmóvil. Arqueó una de sus cejas confundido y Gabriella dejó salir un sonido parecido a admiración de su boca.

"¿Necesitas mi mitad de almuerzo? Mmm… Gabi, no es por ser aguafiestas y sé lo que dije, no me lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Podría ser mañana? Hoy tengo entrenamiento y en realidad necesit-" prontamente fue cortado por la morena.

Una pequeña carcajada se escuchó. "No me refería _específicamente _a eso…" una mano nerviosa pasó por las grandes ondas de su oscuro cabello.

Él cruzó sus brazos, nuevamente confundido. "Entonces sé clara, porque debes recordar que sólo hablas con el Capitán del Equipo de básquet… soy un tonto después de todo,"

"¿En realidad te subestimas de sobremanera no?" ella cruzó sus brazos, sin dejar que su sonrisa se escapara del rostro.

"Oh no, eso lo haces tú…" éste rió y alzó una de sus manos. "¿Entonces…?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que… o lo que quería decir era que…" comenzó nerviosamente y suspiró fuerte. "Ok… aquí voy, necesito un favor…" ella mordió una parte interna de su mejilla por la incomodidad.

"Oh, eso…" él sonrió y asintió cálidamente.

"Y sé que no debería pedírtelo porque… esto no es bueno, pero estoy desesperada, qué digo! Súper desesperada," él arqueó una de sus cejas.

"¿Desesperada como Sharpay en las audiciones del año pasado?"

"Créeme que eso es una forma de plantear mi desesperación,"

"Santo Cielo!" exclamó de una forma incierta, donde Gabriella tuvo que procesar si era en serio o sarcástico. Pero luego, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que la tranquilizó. "Por supuesto _Gabi_,"

"¿En serio?" Gabriella sonreía de sobremanera y se alzó con mayor rapidez a otorgarle un abrazo. El que éste recibió con comodidad.

"El que quieras…"

Troy Bolton había hablado muy rápido.

Porque no sabía que en la sentencia de pedir un favor de Gabriella, también estaba alguien que odiaba.

_McKentire_.


	4. McKentire

A/N: Hola nuevamente

_**A/N: Hola nuevamente! Espero que se encuentren increíblemente bien ) Quiero –para comenzar- agradecerles por leer esta historia y darle una oportunidad ;) En serio, significa muchísimo para mí, Segundo les explico que la relación entre Troy y Gabriella se irá desarrollando con calma sí? No se apresuren, ni aproblemen por eso de que… no sienten nada, o ambos tienen intereses amorosos que nos los implican directamente, pero… todo con calma sí? ) y por último me encantaría saber si tienen alguna propuesta o algo que decirme acerca de esta historia, si quieren escribirme algo, estaría inmensamente feliz, por lo que… al final del chap vayan a Go. Y escriban lo que piensan si? ;) **_

_**Solamente eso y nuevamente agradecerles por la lectura.**_

_**Cariños, Van.**_

--

Sus ojos color azul, se mantenían casi como dos globos inflados en su máxima capacidad. Estos observaban con extrema concentración hacia la silueta pequeña, que se movía nerviosamente delante de él, exigiéndole que contestara algo, puesto a que llevaba casi un minuto en completo silencio. Él cerró sus ojos y suspirando largamente, se escuchó su voz. Tan desprevenidamente que Gaby pareció saltar en su lugar.

"¡De ninguna manera!" gritó con certeza, al momento que se alejaba de la posición en que se encontraba. "¡Prefiero que me saquen los ojos con una cuchara de madera llena de astillas!" concluyó irritado. Sin embargo, el rostro suave y decepcionado de Gabriella no le hacía las cosas tan fáciles.

"Pero… Troy, ¿Déjame terminar de contarte todo sí?" comenzó esperanzada.

"¡Prefiero vivir con Chad sin antitranspirante en la misma habitación y sin salir de allí, durante todo un año!" alzó sus brazos y los depositó cruzados al nivel de su pecho, en un gesto que intentaba ser de desaprobación.

"¡Deja de ser un niño!" expresó frustrada la chica castaña, que corría una de sus manos por el cabello. "Mi solicitud de ayuda no es tan descabellada, y es realmente inofensivo, prometo que nada te sucederá…" intentaba persuadir, de todas maneras.

"Prefiero que los de West High nos den una paliza en la última fecha del campeonato y luego me elijan el peor jugador del partido"

Ella dejó salir un sonido parecido a uno de frustración de sus labios. "Ni siquiera has escuchado lo que tengo para decirte," comenzó suavemente. "Realmente necesito tu ayuda…"

"Prefiero darle un beso a Sharpay," su mirada se dirigió a Gabriella. "En _los labios_, ¿Qué tan enfermo es eso huh?"

Luego de aquel comentario, un silencio se apoderó del baño. La morena cruzó levemente sus brazos al nivel de sus caderas, como intentando tapar su abdomen, sólo una señal de tristeza se abalanzaba en sus facciones. Cuando fue capaz de alzar la mirada, Troy sintió que su garganta se apretaba y el aire de pronto se había marchado a otra habitación. "Tienes razón," mordió su labio inferior completamente. "Nunca debí haberte pedido ayuda, lo siento…" concluyó con su tono de voz más ligero de que costumbre. Gabriella sonrió tímidamente y comenzaba a voltearse, pero el Capitán no logró aguantar la necesidad de retenerla con él, fue así que tomó delicada y cariñosamente una de sus pequeñas muñecas, pero ante la sorpresiva electricidad del contacto, ambos miraron a la unión de piel y se soltaron de forma casi instantánea.

"No seas injusta conmigo, por favor…" respondió, tan pausada y tenuemente como le fue posible. "Sabes que por mí te ayudaría en un respiro, pero… ¿McKentire, qué demon-?"

"Es eso precisamente lo que intento explicarte, a pesar de lo verdaderamente difícil…" suspiró y recorrió una de sus manos por la frente, nerviosamente. "…y vergonzoso que es para mí hacértelo saber; porque serías el primero en enterarte de mi situación,"

De pronto, Troy sentía que toda la conversación tomaba un rumbo sumamente más grave de lo que había imaginado, y se sintió un egoísta al no darle un espacio para que la muchacha le explicara qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Mediante un sorpresivo impulso, dejó que sus dedos tomaran vida propia y se escondieran bajo su mentón para alzarlo, sus ojos color chocolate ahora estaban algo rojos y húmedos. "Hey…" comenzó suavemente, recorriendo con su mano, la suave piel bajo sus ojos. "No llores, por favor no lo hagas," realizó pequeños y circulares movimientos en sus mejillas, con sus pulgares. "Prometo escucharte, siento haber sido un imbécil."

Gabriella no logró evitar la sonrisa que aparecía en ella y movió su cabeza enérgicamente. "No eres ningún imbécil Troy, al contrario."

Las mejillas del aludido, se tornaron prontamente rojas. Y avergonzadamente procedió. "¿Entonces?"

"Es sólo que… resulta demasiado embarazoso," ésta mordió parte de su mejilla interna, ante la ola de nerviosismo.

La risa suave y melodiosa, provocó que las rodillas de Gabriella comenzaran a flaquear. "Tienes que probarme, porque yo señorita Montez, soy el rey de las situaciones embarazosas…" rió ante su propio postulado y al ver que al menos algo de buen humor se plasmaba en el rostro increíblemente hermoso que sujetaba.

"Mmm…" ella comenzó algo insegura. Con incredulidad, se alejó del contacto que mantenía con él y casi como si recién llegara al lugar, se encaramó buscando rastros de personas indeseadas, luego con extremo cuidado se cercioró de que la puerta se mantuviera sellada.

"Esto parece una misión para la FBI, ¿Qué sucede Gabriella?" rió, intentando bromear y así destensionar el momento. Aunque lo que más tenía presente era la seriedad.

"Creo que es mejor que te sientes,"

Mil y un pensamientos se vinieron a su cabeza, pero _nunca _estaría preparado para lo que la chica le diría.

--

"Juro haber visto cadáveres con mejor color, hasta esos monstruos de películas de terror de bajo presupuesto," el muchacho de gran afro movía nuevamente el hombro del Capitán del Equipo intentando sacarlo de su estado de trance. "Hey Troy… ¡Vamos, hoy te dije que estaba mal enzonarse en una chica!"

Troy aún no lograba despejar los pensamientos de la conversación en el baño de damas. _Es un año, y realmente siento que no hay nada igual que esto…_ sus ojos se volvieron al repentino (y nuevo) golpe en su hombro, lo miró y sobó. "Si sigues así, prometo que no tendré cuerpo para enfrentarme en ningún partido…" intentó decir con aire de comicidad para alivianar el momento, sin embargo su posición seguía tensa y su voz parecía sin emoción alguna.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Tengo la sensación de que no tiene nada que ver con Alexandra…"

_Mi padre es muy importante para mí…_

Su cabeza, seguía dando vueltas luego de que tuviera aquella conversación con Gabriella. Y ésta no lograba apartarse debido a que, había significado un completo shock escucharla hablar, tanto así que si alguien le hubiese dicho un año atrás aquella situación de la morena de ojos luminosos, él se hubiera muerto de un ataque por reír con tanta fuerza. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía bien cómo tomarlo. En absoluto.

_Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero necesito que me ayudes…_

¿Pero cómo rayos había sucedido todo esto y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Él que casi reinaba en esta Escuela? Claramente, ahora muchas cosas comenzaban a calzar en su rompecabezas, las detenciones de McKentire sin sentido, las malas calificaciones, las humillaciones intelectuales en frente de la clase… ¿Pero Gabriella? ¿Aquella muchacha tímida? ¿Aquella chica inteligente, divertida, dulce…? Estaba dicho, Troy estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que tenía.

"No sé para qué me digno a hablarte viejo, juro que tendría más interacción con mis pantalones en este momento," este comentario volvió a la tierra al chico de ojos color cyan.

_Y sé que es muchísimo lo que te pido… _

"Lo siento…" él suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello, encontrándose algo sudado por la hora de entrenamiento que llevaban en la cancha. Boteó la pelota y al lanzarla, se percató que ésta no entraba en el aro. "¡Mierda!" agregó murmurando sólo para sí. Volteó su cuerpo y depositó sus brazos en las rodillas, intentando recolectar una bocanada de aire que le permitiera respirar y de paso aclarar los pensamientos de su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que aceptara aquella propuesta de Gabriella? El aceptarla sólo le traería problemas con todo el mundo y sobretodo en su intento de conquistar a Alexandra, sin agregar una incomodidad absoluta en la relación que mantenía con el director y padre de la muchacha castaña que le había pedido _tal_ favor. Suspiró nuevamente al escuchar el término de la práctica, y tuvo suerte de escuchar el pitido, porque lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, eran las palabras de Gabriella.

_Quiero que seas mi novio por algún tiempo._

--

La morena movía una de sus zapatillas sin cesar en la superficie brillante y resbaladiza, aún estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del pasillo general de East High, estaba allí hace más de diez minutos con la mirada fija en la puerta del gimnasio. Alzó su mano y la pasó por una de las mejillas, aún la sentía arder luego de haber conversado "aquello" con uno (tachen eso) el chico más popular-atractivo-divertido-cool-hermoso de la Escuela, pero si no era él, ¿A quién entonces?¿A su padre?

_De ninguna manera._

¿A Sharpay? Que cuando le dijo que había dado su primer beso (cosa que de por sí ya era embarazosa, por tener 15 años) y le rogó de rodillas que no le dijera a nadie de ello, por poco hizo flayers de color rosa y con perfume, con el fin de adornar cada paso que ésta daba con el postulado que decía: "Gabriella Montez dio su primer beso… con El cerebrito Andrews, el perdedor del Club de Ciencia con mal aliento y ceguera," situación que se tornó completamente desfavorable para Gaby, puesto a que el grupo de "Superestrellas de Básquetball" lo había encontrado _"divertido"_

_Eso dejaba a Sharpay total e irrevocablemente fuera de la lista de personas, a quién contarle secretos._

Y finalmente quedaba su madre, la cual sabía **parcialmente** la verdad, pero que al parecer ya no consistía en una fuente de confianza, luego de los eventos suscitados en la cena de la noche anterior.

La verdad era que el hecho de que en este momento Troy Bolton supiera exactamente su condición, era producto que Gabriella estaba realmente sola. No tenía a quién acudir en cuanto se trataba de su vida alternativa, como le hacía llamar casi de manera irónica, por lo que había significado un asunto de gran relevancia confiar algo tan importante al muchacho. Fue en eso, que un fuerte sonido la hizo disipar sus pensamientos.

La puerta del gimnasio daba una vuelta, y sus pies dejaron de temblar. Sus ojos pensativos se volvieron a la puerta; con la misma rapidez que observaba todo, se encontró con aquél chico absurdamente hermoso ¿Realmente era tan atractivo como lo observaba? Su cabello algo mojado, sus músculos tonificados de sobremanera, por una hora ardua de entrenamiento, sus ojos brillantes de relajo…

Por un momento Gabriella sintió que se le cerraban los pulmones.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y con la misma velocidad se acercó a él, y nerviosamente movió una de sus diminutas manos; la que contenía un papel arrugado y manejado. Sorpresivamente, éste le otorgó una mirada de completa interrogación, a lo cual ella sólo movió la cabeza y sonrió leve. El contacto de sus dedos, los hizo apartarse tan rápido como se acercaron.

_Otra vez esa electricidad._

El muchacho tomó aquella escritura y abriéndola, leyó raudamente.

_**Troy:**__ Recuerda ser tú mismo, es tu mayor encanto… no te preocupes de lo que hablamos hace un rato, independiente de tu decisión, el plan sigue en marcha._

_**Pd:**__ no metas la pata si? Porque todo va de viento en popa._

_**Pd2:**__ no hagas preguntas._

_**Pd3:**__ el papel, es porque Alexandra aparecerá en cualquier momento y no quiero que escuche nada de lo que podríamos estar hablando… lo sé soy inteligente )_

A pesar de la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, abrió bien los ojos al sentir la pronta oleada de pánico, ¿Tendría que hablar con Alexandra justamente ahora? ¿Después de este día? ¿Ahora que se sentía como el demonio? ¿Ahora que parecía que un fantasma tenía más color que él? Cuando alzó la vista, Gabriella lo motivaba a través de pequeñas sonrisas y miradas. Por un momento, por un breve momento Troy olvidó todo lo demás.

Una pequeña morena, de cabello largo y ondulado se acercaba a la primera que estaba ahí en el pasillo. "Gaby" ésta llamó. Siguió caminando, pero al momento en que divisó a Troy, ésta se sonrojó suavemente. Cuando hubiera llegado al lado de la nombrada, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Te estaba buscando por todos lados…"

"Oh, lo siento… tuve que haberme distraído con un buen libro…" devolvió una cálida sonrisa. "Disculpa Alex, éste es Troy," comentó señalando al muchacho burdamente atractivo y mudo que estaba a su lado.

Alexandra sonrió y asintió despacio. "Creo… creo que he oído hablar de él… qué tal Troy," sus manos delicadas y frágiles cayeron en frente cruzadas. Él por su parte hacía el intento –según creía Gabriella- por hablar, por iniciar una conversación.

"H…hola, ¿Alexandra verdad?" éste musitó luego de mucho esfuerzo. Ella asintió, pero algo de impresión bordeaba sus ojos.

"Bueno Gaby, estaba esperándote para que me dieras un atajo, ¿Recuerdas que me lo ofreciste en la Reunión?" la chica preguntó cuidadosamente.

La aludida alzó una de sus manos y la colocó en su frente. "Oh, lo olvidé Alex… pero lo que sucede es que nunca recordé que mis planes no eran dirigirme a casa, sino más bien acudir a una cita muy importante…"

_Ya me imagino con quién, _pensó instantáneamente Troy, relegando que aquella sentencia había sido planeada solamente como una forma de llevar a cabo el primer encuentro con su interés amoroso.

"…y no creo que sea capaz de llevarte conmigo, lo siento muchísimo…"

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que encontraré algo a esta hora," ésta tomaba el mango de su mochila adecuadamente, después de otorgarle una media sonrisa a la morena. Después de breves segundos, Gaby miraba de reojo al Capitán, intentando demostrarle que era su turno. Sin embargo, éste parecía ajeno a la realidad, por lo que finalmente Gabriella hizo sonar su garganta fuerte y clara, como último recurso.

La mano de Troy voló a su nuca en un acto de nerviosismo. "¿A… a dónde vas Alexandra,?"

Ella reaccionó completamente desprevenida y sus ojos se abrieron como plato. "¿A… a Westburk, 655?" lo que había iniciado como una simple frase, terminó como una pregunta.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se aproximó a los rasgos del Capitán. "Yo paso por ahí, y… ya que…" su vista paseó hasta llegar al rostro delicado y expectante de Gaby. "_Gabi_, tiene una cita MUY importante," el tono amargo y sarcástico molestó un tanto a la aludida, la que frunció el ceño. "Yo podría llevarte, ¿Te parece bien?"

"¿En serio? La verdad es que no quiero causar ninguna molestia,"

Él movió la cabeza enérgicamente. "No serías ninguna molestia como dije; paso por ahí, sería horrible de mi parte no llevarte…" suspiró y acomodó el bolso deportivo. "¿Vamos?"

"¡Claro!" agregó pronta y entusiastamente Alexandra Andrews. Una sonrisa se dirigió a Gaby. "Adiós,"

"Adiós," contestó ésta, aún intentando reconocer el por qué del tono utilizado durante la última parte de la conversación por Troy. Cuando vio que éste alzaba una de sus manos para despedirse con una sonrisa sellada, no pudo evitar sentir un golpe duro en el pecho. Realmente estaba confundida, ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Había hecho enojar a Troy, por qué motivo?

La verdad es que nunca hubiese adivinado el real motivo. Porque ni Troy mismo sabía el por qué del sentimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo en el momento que se alejaba.

--

El muchacho se alzó una vez más en su cama de tamaño real, sus dedos parecían tener vida propia al moverse frenéticamente sobre su plano abdomen. En aquel momento su cabeza se mantenía ocupada (aún) de innumerables pensamientos, desde unos claramente identificados, hasta los más confusos, los más… difíciles de tratar. ¿Debería llamarla? Se reacomodó en la cama para quedar en posición fetal mirando por la gran ventana que daba a las otras casas con escasa iluminación, por tratarse de una hora casi absurda para estar despierto. Pero él no lograba dormir, en realidad no lograba pegar un ojo sin antes imaginarse a aquella pequeña, dulce y atractiva chica con… '¡Argh!' comentó en su interior. Para luego destapar su torso con firmeza, totalmente descubierto se puso de pie y caminó por su habitación, pensando que ahora su mente no debería enfocarse en nada más que en Alexandra y en la tarde que había resultado, después del viaje hasta su casa, el cual si Troy tuviera que haberlo definido en una sola palabra hubiera sido, _"Interesante"_

Pero no lograba sacar de su cabeza a Gabriella y a su petición, por lo que sus reflexiones nuevamente viajaron hasta el instante en que ésta solicitó su ayuda en el baño del colegio.

"_Esto parece una misión para la FBI, ¿Qué sucede Gabriella?"_

"_Creo que es mejor que te sientes,"_

_Troy comenzaba a sentirse realmente tenso, "Gabi me estás asustando, por favor…" una mirada llena de preocupación logró observar ésta desde su posición._

"_Lo que sucede es que…" hubo una pausa, en donde parecía ser que la chica mantenía una lucha interna, a ratos cerraba sus ojos y en otros movía sus manos y respiraba en largos intervalos. "¿Solo pretendo que no me juzgues, sí? Esto ya de por sí es lo bastante embarazoso como para no querer verte el rostro jamás," y en ese momento Gabriella juró haber visto una pequeña señal de dolor en el rostro atractivo del muchacho que tenía en frente. Mordiendo su labio inferior prosiguió, "Pero ese no es el caso, porque ya eres importante para mí, entonces…" se calló. No podía creer lo que salía de sus labios, por lo que moviendo su cabeza, volvió a comentar. "Mejor voy al grano,"_

_Él cruzando sus brazos, enarcó una de sus cejas para luego otorgarle una de aquellas sonrisas. _

"_Ok… aquí voy," un suspiro antecedió a la gran comunicación. "Tengo una relación con George,"_

_Ante la revelación, en un principio, las palabras no lograban penetrar en la cabeza de Troy, por lo que en un intento de concentrarse, cerró los ojos y procesó la frase una y mil veces. Cuando los abrió y notó el rostro confundido y alerta de Gaby, éste sonrió._

_Luego se escuchó una leve carcajada, la que rápidamente se convirtió en una enorme y sonora. Hubo un momento en que la chica realmente se preocupó. Acercándose puso una de sus manos en el rostro de él, mientras seguía riendo. "¡Dios! ¿Qué te sucede, te sientes bien?" Éste asintió, mientras inspiraba sobre actuadamente para encontrar algo de aire que le permitiera respirar, cuando hubo pasado aquello se apoyó en una de las puertas de los cubículos._

"_No es nada, es sólo que…" movió una de sus manos divertidamente. "Juré haber escuchado que tú Gabriella Montez, hija del Director tenías una relación con George McKentire, el PROFESOR McKentire…" movió su cabeza, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero Gaby lo observaba atentamente, tanto así que éste se detuvo a observar su rostro. Notó cómo sus labios se partían levemente y luego su lengua pasó rápidamente por ellos; en un gesto de nerviosismo._

"_Troy, es cierto… por muy vergonzoso que sea para mí aceptarlo… frente a ti," pasó una de sus manos por el cabello ondulado, al ver que los ojos color cerúleo se abrían como platos. "Es un año de estar juntos y realmente siento que no hay nada igual a esto, mis sentimientos son profundos y sinceros, es por aquella razón que mi relación casi prohibida le ha ganado al respeto que le tengo a mi padre y a lo que es correcto,"_

_Troy abrió la boca severas veces, para sólo cerrarla igual cantidad. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?_

"_Y mi padre es muy importante para mí, y la única forma que se me ocurre es la que te voy a pedir, porque ya sospecha algo acerca de mi novio y…" suspiró largamente, "Comprenderás que decirle que él significa ser el Profesor de East High es sólo motivo de discusiones y problemas, además del inmediato removimiento del cargo de George,"_

'_Eso no sería tan malo,' pensó el chico que seguía con sus brazos cruzados._

"_Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero necesito que me ayudes… Y sé que es muchísimo lo que te pido… créeme que lo sé, porque me he enterado de tu-no-muy-buena-relación-con-él pero…" tomó una de sus manos cariñosamente y la acercó a ella. "¿Hazlo por mí, sí?" _

_El aire se atoró en los pulmones del chico cuando sintió el contacto afectuoso entre ambos. Y Gabriella abrió nuevamente su boca. "¡Vamos Troy! No te quedes en silencio, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?"_

'_¿Qué es lo que pensaba? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? Pff…veamos,_

_Pensaba que si el odio que le tenía a McKentire era enorme antes, ahora era fantásticamente gigante._

_Pensaba que el tipo además de ser un odioso, era un pervertido por seducir a una alumna._

_Pensaba que todo esto olía mal._

_Pensaba que él no tenía nada que hacer en esto, y en realidad descartando a Gabriella de la situación, le encantaría que todo el mundo se enterase, para que de una vez lo despidieran._

_Pensaba que Gabriella era __**mucho**__ para él._

_Finalmente Troy pudo decir algo, a penas. "¿Y en dónde figuraría yo en este asunto?"_

_Ella cerró los ojos, como casi esperando que ese momento no llegara jamás, algo absurdo si pensábamos que era ella la del favor. Cuando abrió la mirada, tosió un tanto y finalmente agregó. "…no me malinterpretes," comenzó ésta. "Pero… pero necesitoqueseasminovioalgúntiempo,"_

"_¿Qué? No entendí nada Gabi, hablaste muy rápido… hazlo con calma," y ella suspirando, nuevamente. Finalizó clara y lentamente._

"_Necesito que seas mi novio algún tiempo."_

_Y el corazón le pareció palpitar treinta veces en un segundo._

Ahora que Troy recordaba algunas de las últimas palabras de Gabriella, además de todo lo que vino después y su plan, se cercioraba en su cama, a las tres y media de la madrugada, con un dolor enorme en sus piernas, un calor insoportable y una jaqueca horrible, que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Una decisión que en lo posible sirviera para los dos.

Una decisión _**correcta**_.

Y tenía que tomarla ya.


	5. Troy: ¿Actuación?

A/N: Y no me han raptado ni los marcianos, ni estoy con Elvis rockeando con ellos, es sólo aquella barbaridad destructiva de mentes llamada Universidad que no me permite subir tan pronto como me gustaría

_**A/N: Y no me han raptado ni los marcianos, ni estoy con Elvis rockeando con ellos, es sólo aquella barbaridad destructiva de mentes llamada Universidad que no me permite subir tan pronto como me gustaría. Acá va el 5to chap. De esta historia que comienza a tomar forma (entiéndase y defínase forma, como la acción-previa-amorosa-romántica entre nuestros personajes favoritos en la existencia de películas de Disney) **_

_**Alguien puede creer que queda tan poco para que estrenen la III parte? Prometo que a veces me cuesta hacerlo, pero tengo todo un plan para ir, debido a que soy tan grande (ejem… 20 cough, cough!) llevaré a mis primas que son más peques y diré, Ay! Cómo me mandan a ver cosas con las bobonas… pero mi plan se irá a la puntísima del Everest cuando dentro de la Sala de Cine grite como loca, llore, cante y vuelva a llorar, y los guardias me saquen de ahí y yo vuelva a gritar, y vuelva a llorar.**_

_**En fin, agradecerles como siempre los Reviews, los hermosos comentarios y todo el amor a la historia tanto de acá como del fotolog. Gracias por apreciar lo que escribo, porque de lo contrario no utilizaría mi tiempo libre para escribir esas ideas tontonas que se me vienen a la cabeza. **_

_**Ahora a leer!**_

--

El pitido del despertador era detestable, y en realidad nunca antes se había fijado en aquello; pero parecía ser que hoy todo era más agudo en sus sentidos. Para comenzar tenía una jaqueca del tamaño de Manhattan, puesto a que no había podido cerrar los ojos y dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Añadiéndole a esto, sucedía que al verse en el espejo encontró un grano en su frente que podría ser visto desde el planeta Marte, sucedía que justo hoy su hermana había decidido que era un buen momento para comenzar a rayar con lápices de color uno de los libros de la Biblioteca y seguramente tendría una multa gigante por ello, sucedía que no encontró por ninguna parte del armario su falda favorita y ahora vestía planamente, sucedía que al estar bajando las escalas se encontró de lleno con aquél personaje que había estado evitando a toda costa. Razón de la temprana hora en que bajaba a desayunar.

"¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?" se dejó escapar la serena voz, la cual fue acompañada por una sonrisa que casi se acercaba a sus ojos. Su padre vestía un traje oscuro, como de costumbre, y tomaba un enorme tazón, que según el conocimiento de Gabriella contenía café oscuro con dos cucharaditas de azúcar. Igual como ella lo bebía. Con una leve mueca en su rostro lo saludó, dándole un beso en su frente.

"Cómo la mierda," respondió sencillamente, un gesto de desaprobación apareció en las facciones de Daniel. "¿Qué?" comentó, como si no supiera de qué se trataba su mirada y tomó asiento en uno de sus lados. "Estoy hambrienta," tomó una donut con mermelada de frutos rojos e introdujo más de la mitad en su boca. "Esto está delicioso," concluyó con la boca llena.

Una señal de espanto recorrió el rostro de su padre. "¿Dónde quedó mi hermosa Gabriella, mi refinada y educada Gabriella?" terminó con una cuota de comicidad al observarla devorarse lo que quedaba de rosca. Al tragar, con la ayuda de un café oscuro, replicó.

"Ella se juntó con muchos europeos de mala educación, que comían como cerdos y no cerraban la boca y tomaban café hasta por los oídos," dijo con extrema naturalidad, lo que ocasionó que su padre dejara escapar una carcajada.

"Así veo, y yo que pensaba que allá irías a perfeccionar tus buenos modales," hizo rodar sus ojos y pasó una de sus manos cariñosamente por la mejilla de Gaby, una mirada emocionada y cálida la hizo sentir como que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, en efecto lo estaba. "Me alegra muchísimo que estés en casa mi amor, te extrañé tanto que a veces perdía un tanto la cordura," admitió con vergüenza. Sin embargo, su hija sintió que toda su relación se resumía precisamente en aquellas palabras. A ella le había sucedido lo mismo. Motivo que también impulsó a la culpa.

Ahora sentada junto a él, no encontraba razón alguna que justificara su mentira, ni siquiera George valía tanto la pena. Su padre había sido el único en permanecer fielmente a ella durante toda su vida, en los buenos y malos momentos; siempre confiando en sus acciones y pasos… ¿Y así era como le pagaba? De pronto la donut no estaba tan deliciosa, ni el café, ni la misma mañana; por lo que casi de forma inmediata sintió náuseas. Movió su cabeza y con dolor fingió una sonrisa a su padre. "Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar en casa papi, de verdad que lo estoy,"

"Eso es maravilloso querida," y así volvió su vista al periódico, que estaba a un lado de la mesa, al café negro que bebía al igual que su hija. Hasta en eso se parecían de sobremanera. Con un largo suspiro, sintió que su garganta comenzaba a apretarse. _No podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo_. No podía seguir ni un minuto más con su padre enfrente y su mentira. En un acto abrupto, se levantó de su silla y tomó el bolso que reposaba en el sofá. Su padre le otorgó una mirada sorpresiva. "¿Qué es lo que sucede, no era que tenías hambre?"

"Sí, lo sé, pero _debo_ ir a la Escuela," mordió su labio inferior y los nudillos alcanzaron un color blanco al presionarse en contra de las manillas.

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó confundido, para luego mirar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, y el grande y elegante que estaba en la sala. "Gabriella aún no son ni las siete y media,"

"El Sr. Masen ya dejó un ensayo para hacer y sabes que me gusta adelantar tareas…" tan pronto como señaló eso, se volteó y suspirando nuevamente, agregó. "Adiós papá, te veo allí si tenemos suerte,"

"¿No quieres esperarme unos pocos minutos?, puedo llevarte si así gustas" aún dándole la espalda a su padre, movió la cabeza débilmente.

"No te preocupes, creo que llevaré mi automóvil… gracias de todas formas,"

"Como gustes,"

"Adiós," replicó con extrema velocidad la morena y sin darle posibilidad de despedirse, salió por la enorme puerta de roble, no sin antes agarrar el abrigo. Cerrando ésta, fue que el peso cayó sobre sus hombros y cerrando los ojos, apoyó la cabeza. _'Esto no puede seguir así Gabriella, no puede'_ murmuró para sí.

Estando en esa misma posición se mantuvo durante largos segundos. Pero luego que recordara que su padre saldría en cualquier momento, se apresuró en alejarse de casa. Poniéndose el abrigo, ante la repentina ola de frío, se aproximó a su auto; sin embargo escuchó que algo parecido a una bocina la alertaba. Desvió la mirada y sólo logró observar una camioneta LUV negra, bastante moderna… y extrañamente, bastante familiar. En el trance que le había significado observarla, escuchó el sonido de la bocina otra vez, por lo que dejando a medias su camino, se desvió para aproximarse a ella y en eso fue que reconoció de quién se trataba con seguridad. "¿Troy?" el chico parecía resistirse a hablar, su mirada estaba algo perdida y confusa. Gabriella se acercó aún más. "¿Troy?" volvió a llamar y una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones, "Ésta es una sorpresa, ¿Qué haces acá?"

Gaby podía escuchar que el motor seguía en marcha, pero de la voz de Troy nada, era como si le hubiesen hecho un maleficio de mudez. Fue luego de unos segundos, en que el aludido alzó la vista y pudo articular una frase. "Bueno yo… yo pasaba por el vecindario," llevó una de sus manos a la superficie descubierta de su nuca. Gabriella ante esto no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos por lo trillado de la excusa.

"¿Y si es así… qué te lleva a estar parado justo fuera de mi puerta?" ella respondió arqueando una de sus cejas, al observar el puzzle en el rostro y mirada de Troy.

Él sonrió selladamente y finalmente agregó avergonzado. "Sucede que… tuve una noche fatal, dormí con suerte dos horas y todo tiene que ver contigo," el corazón de la morena parecía haberse acelerado y detenido a la vez. _'¿Conmigo?'_ se comentó al procesar la oración.

"¿Con… Conmigo?" dejó salir débilmente de sus labios, al preguntar en voz alta lo mismo que pasaba por su mente. Observó que el muchacho asentía y pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello rubio oscuro que caía en sus ojos, éste a penas destellaba por los primeros y sutiles rayos de sol que ofrecía aquella mañana. Por un instante Gabriella tuvo ganas también, de poder pasar su mano por él. "Y… ¿Por qué?" ésta cuestionó después de morder su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. Apoyó sus brazos en la apertura de la ventana del auto.

"No sé si te molesto, pero… ¿Te parece que te lleve a la Escuela y de esa manera aprovechamos el camino para hablar un poco?" preguntó esperanzado.

"Seguro…" ella contestó suavemente. Abriendo la puerta del copiloto se sumergió en la calidez de la camioneta. "Y para tu información, yo tampoco dormí lo suficiente," él ahora lograba mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Asintió antes de agregar. "Se nota en tu rostro," la aludida abrió bien los ojos, y bromeando llevó una de sus manos al pecho, en un gesto de ofensa.

"Eso es muy sincero Troy, tendrás que manejar lo que dices… de otra manera no conseguirás a ninguna chica si lo que haces es decir la verdad," una pequeña carcajada surgió de su boca.

Éste alzó levemente sus hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir?" su mirada estaba detenida en el camino que había comenzado a andar, desde el segundo en que puso el motor en marcha. "Soy un hombre que dice la verdad siempre,"

La vista de Gaby se mantuvo en las acciones de su acompañante, con un gesto amigable replicó. "Eso me agrada," él se volvió a ella y compartieron una sonrisa significativa. "Me gustaría poder siempre afrontar la vida con verdad, pero… ya ves, estoy metida en un lío y las condiciones no están para hacerlo…"

Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro del chico. "De eso justamente quería hablarte…"

_Oh no, el tema tabú. _Las manos de Gabriella comenzaban a temblar frenéticamente, bajo su abrigo. Tendría que prepararse para lo que vendría, fuera positiva o negativa su respuesta. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos enormemente, expectantes para lo que viniera a continuación, de ello dependía su salud mental.

"Digamos que… hipotéticamente decidiera ayudarte…" una corriente de satisfacción/cuestionante se hizo parte de su espina. '¿Qué rayos significaba _hipotéticamente_? ¿La ayudaría sólo de mentira?'

"¿Hipotéticamente?" arqueó una de sus cejas al finalizar la frase.

"Algo así," reafirmó casi inseguro de lo que hablaba. Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, que Gabriella sólo pudo adjudicar como nerviosa. "¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? Es decir…" comenzó nuevamente confuso. Movió la cabeza en una señal de aclarar las palabras, pero cometió el error de no prestarle atención ni al freno, ni al camino por lo que se detuvo abruptamente. Por un segundo, la castaña casi golpea su cabeza con el vidrio del frente. "¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?" comentó preocupado, al momento que estacionaba a un lado de la carretera, cuando todo estaba bajo orden, acercó su mano preocupado hasta la suave y tersa mejilla de ésta.

_¿La electricidad jamás se iba a marchar huh?, _pasó por su mente, cuando las yemas de los dedos de Troy la acariciaron despacio, desde la sien hasta el mentón. Asintió estúpidamente, casi no recordando lo que en primera instancia éste le había preguntado, y para ocultar que en su boca no había gota de humedad, como para hablar.

"Disculpa," comentó primeramente afectado, luego añadió frustrado. "¡Soy un idiota!" y con esto azotó levemente su cabeza contra el asiento del conductor. La morena miró desconcertada la escena, por lo que en un impulso alzó y acercó su mano a una de las del muchacho que caía rendida a uno de sus lados. Al sentir el repentino contacto, él se volvió rápidamente para mirarla. El oxígeno existente en el automóvil, parecía haberse suspendido fuera del espacio que compartían, la mirada de Troy ahora paseaba desde sus manos, hasta su rostro nuevamente.

"No tienes que pedirme perdón por absolutamente nada, todo está bien," miró a su alrededor con su mano aún por sobre la de él. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué paramos, ¿Había un venado en la carretera y no me di cuenta?" ésta arqueó una de sus cejas al terminar su frase, que intentaba alivianar el momento. Cosa que resultó.

Él rió por un segundo y moviendo la cabeza, comenzó. "No, es que sabes que soy un hombre," admitió avergonzado. "Y nos cuesta hacer múltiples cosas a la vez…" Gabriella respondió con una similar carcajada ante lo dicho por él.

"Eres muy valiente en aceptarlo, no todos son lo suficientemente hombres como para hacerlo" sus facciones se suavizaron grandemente al observarlo.

Nuevamente pasaba una de sus manos por la parte posterior de su cuello. "Lo que sucede es que quería hablarte de… bueno tú sabes," suspiró largamente y prosiguió. "De manera que quería hablarlo de la mejor manera posible, sin las distracciones propias de un camino… la verdad es que no quiero arruinar lo que hemos logrado," admitió otra vez avergonzado. Mordió su labio inferior con brevedad y fue ahí que Gabriella tuvo que desviar su mirada, porque sorpresivamente le había nacido una urgencia increíble de ser ella quién lo mordiera.

_¡Oh Dios Santo! ¿Qué sucede conmigo?_ Y fue casi instantáneo el viaje de la sangre hasta sus mejillas. "Lo que quiero decir es que, me agrada la idea de tenerte como amiga, y… bueno, me preguntaba si ya le hablaste a McKentire de lo ocurrido, o… supongo que a tu padre no…" comentó casi para sí mismo. "¿Qué sucederá con mi plan respecto a Alexandra? ¿Tendremos que tomarnos de las manos y abrazarnos y…? Porque si es así, Alex no se atreverá a acercarse a mí… teniendo en cuenta que tendría una novia, una _muy buena_ novia por lo demás,"

Fue recién, después de las últimas frases del chico, que ella tuvo el valor de mirarlo. "Tienes muchísimas preguntas," articuló de manera torpe, para luego sonreír desganadamente. "Y la verdad es que… es que tengo respuesta sólo para la mitad de ellas y lo siento… porque debería tener una coherente ante todo lo que te preocupa…" explicó amargamente, para continuar. "Y siento que te debo tanto, por el simple hecho de haberlo considerado,"

El castaño movió su cabeza despacio. "La verdad Gabi, es que no he hecho nada por ti, tú al menos has intentado ayudarme en mi situación con Alex, que de paso va muy bien," una sonrisa nerviosa se dejó ver en su rostro. "Y con todo eso, más que has sido de las pocas que ha creído en mí dejando de lado lo que soy es que pensé de sobremanera durante la noche, y me convencí," hubo una pequeña pausa. "Mejor dicho, me percaté de que era sencillamente imposible negarme a ayudarte," finalizó tan débil, que por un momento Gabriella tuvo que procesar su comentario.

_¿Significaba que la ayudaría? ¿De verdad?_ Y así fue formándose la mayor de las sonrisas en su rostro, era como si de pronto hubiera amanecido en su día, era como si hubiese estado en el túnel más oscuro y profundo, y luego una luz aparecía para salvarla.

Y la luz era Troy.

Sin preguntas, ni respuestas y aún más preocupaciones, se abalanzó velozmente hasta el cuerpo atlético del muchacho de ojos color cerúleo. Lo que había comenzado como un impulso, ahora se convertía en un significativo abrazo, en el momento en que éste (avergonzado) envolvía sus brazos en la diminuta forma de Gabriella. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuántos minutos un pequeño sonido y movimiento lo desconcentró del momento. Su remera polo de color azul y calipso, a rayas, comenzó a empaparse en el sector cercano a su hombro.

Casi resistiéndose a su propia voluntad, tomó levemente de los brazos a la pequeña y la separó un tanto de él. Lágrimas corrían por sus bellísimos ojos y el pecho de Troy sintió como si un buque de diez toneladas se hubiera embarcado en él. Rápidamente movió su mano a la mejilla de ésta y su pulgar recorrió dulcemente lo largo y ancho de los contornos de su rostro. "¿Qué sucede Gabi? ¿Por qué lloras huh? Dije que te ayudaría, no que NO te ayudaría,"

Una sonrisa entre medio de los sollozos reapareció en las facciones de la misma. "Es eso exactamente…" comenzó dubitativamente. "Me cuesta creer que eres así conmigo… es como si fueras una luz…"

Avergonzado (por enésima vez en la mañana) el muchacho llevó una de sus manos a la frente. "Oh, vamos… prometo que me creeré todo lo que dices y volveré a ser la mierda de Capitán-de-baloncesto-extremadamente-engreído que no te gusta," intentó bromear, de manera que el momento se volviera algo más ligero; puesto a que su corazón estaba experimentando sentimientos terroríficos.

Ella movió enérgicamente su cabeza. "No te das cuenta Troy," comenzó débilmente. "Hace más de un año, cuando me fui de viaje a Europa y estuve en ese Internado para damas de Inglaterra, me sentía tan sola, sin nadie con quién hablar, sin nadie a quién acudir cuando algo no estaba bien, y eso se propagó durante toda mi estadía," alzó una de sus manos cuando percibió que su mentón tiritaba nuevamente por las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta. "Y aquí estás tú, como una pequeña luz de esperanza en mi camino,"

Una interrogante se manifestó en el rostro de éste. "¿Y tu relación con George? ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Es muy importante, creo habértelo dicho, pero… siento que a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, él jamás logrará entenderme completamente…" mordió su labio inferior y suspiró. "Cuando le comenté que era mejor si no le contábamos nada a mi padre por ahora, casi termina lo nuestro… en cierta medida lo entiendo, pero por otra parte, no lo sé… me siento incomprendida y un tanto decepcionada de sus acciones," movió su cabeza, hasta observar por la ventana. "Juzgó desde un principio aquello que era tan importante para mí, y tú… tú has actuado mucho mejor, a pesar que nos conocemos hace tan poco, te has comportado increíblemente conmigo Troy," al terminar de decirlo, sonrió genuinamente.

"Sólo he hecho lo que creo correcto, y en realidad," pasó una de sus manos por la parte expuesta de su nuca, y en un intento de aclarar sus palabras prosiguió. "Creo que nos sentimos identificados el uno con el otro, porque tenemos la misma edad, estamos vivenciando similares experiencias… y, creí que nunca iba a decir esto…" movió su cabeza con una sonrisa algo incrédula en su rostro. "Pero debes darle un tiempo para acomodarse a McKentire, él tiene mucha más edad que tú, es obvio que se sienta inseguro,"

"Pensé que éramos nosotras las inseguras," sonrió desganadamente. "Pero ése no es el caso… George a veces tiende a ser muy… agresivo cuando algo no resulta como él quiere," cuando terminó de decirlo, no pudo creer que eso había salido de su boca. _Tonta, tonta, tonta_, se dijo en el momento en que los ojos de Troy se abrieron como plato. "Lo que quiero decir es que… es agresivo en su actitud de vida, algo que no se asemeja de ninguna manera a cómo yo la asumo, él es mucho mejor que yo," intentó convencer tanto al muchacho que estaba enfrente, como a ella misma.

Parecía que algo le había creído, porque siguió con la conversación. "No puedes decir eso Gabriella, eres una mujer muy especial… y si de algo me he percatado estos últimos días estando a tu lado, es que McKentire no te merece, en absoluto…" _¿Realmente había dicho eso en voz alta? _Se dijo Troy al momento, que deseaba tener un problema de mudez. Las mejillas de Gabi, se mostraban sonrosadas por la frase anterior. "Hablo en serio, ¿Por qué sigues con él si no sabe valorar tus opiniones, o lo que quieras o no hacer?"

Ella suspiró largamente. "Vamos Troy, eso está claro… yo no soy precisamente Diane Torrence…"

"¡Gracias a Dios!" interrumpió, aludiendo a la que fuera porrista cabecera de la Escuadra de East High.

"… y George me quiere, a pesar de todo… a pesar de sus comentarios, además… jamás podría encontrar a otro que lo hiciera como él… porque él fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando no lucía como lo hago ahora," explicó amargamente.

"¡Esas son pamplinas Gabriella! Podrías tener al que quisieras, y no lo digo porque evidentemente eres hermosa, sino porque… hay más de lo que ve el ojo en ti," su pulso parecía sentirlo en los oídos, como el peor de los zumbidos, pero todo terminó abruptamente.

La aludida movió su cabeza, y casi de inmediato habló. "¿Mejor hablemos de nuestro plan, si?"

El motor se encendió nuevamente, y el chico prosiguió a manejar con cuidado. Sin mirarla, agregó. "¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar del plan?"

"Bueno, yo pensaba que podríamos establecer las bases o algo parecido,"

Su mirada se desvió hasta el rostro de ésta. "¿Establecer bases? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" una de sus cejas estaba arqueada con anterioridad.

"Bueno…" musitó, entre dientes. Tomó una de sus ondas y depositó allí su mirada. "Aquellas cosas que podremos o no hacer en nuestra relación ficticia," en un acto nervioso, alzó la vista y se encontró con la azul y penetrante de Troy. "Como el cariño entre novios, cuando estemos en lugares públicos, pero más que nada cuando esté mi padre… no es necesario que lo hagamos fuera,"

Él no dijo nada, sólo siguió manejando y en casi unos minutos después ya estaban en las afueras de la Escuela. Apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, respiró hondo. "Ok, cariños de novios…"

"Cariños de novios," reafirmó Gabriella.

"¿Algo así como… abrazarte, darte la mano?"

"Ahá," comentó, al momento en que asentía enérgicamente. "Bueno, sólo si no te incomoda…"

"No, no me incomoda en absoluto, pero… en algún momento… digo no es que sea MI intención de hacer, pero tengo que preguntarlo, porque bueno…"

"Troy-" intentó decir la morena.

"…todas las parejas que conozco en todo el mundo lo hacen, y créeme cuando te digo que no es que surja de mí y pienses que soy un pervertido, porque no lo soy… mi mamá y papá me criaron lo suficientemente bien como para no ser así, pero…"

"Hey, no-"

"Es verdad, toda la gente tiene este pensamiento en la Escuela, que porque soy el Capitán del Equipo de Baloncesto, debería estar con todas y cada una de las chicas de ahí, sobretodo las porristas, pero… la verdad. ¡Es que no me gusta ninguna de ellas! ¡Nunca lo han hecho!" alzó las manos, en un efecto dramático.

"Troy, necesito que-"

"Y esa no puede ser la situación, porque no me gustan así… me gustan en lo preferible morenas, con ojos castaños, pequeñas en todo sentido, pero sobretodo con sustancia en el cerebro y en su corazón…" aquellas palabras causaron que el de Gabriella se apretara. Pero cuando el aire se encontraba lleno de romanticismo, él añadió. "Y además, porque soy un idiota en aquellas situaciones y porque ni siquiera he tenido un buen beso en mi vida, ¡Y porque soy un absoluto y completo virgen!"

Al término de su discurso, los ojos de Troy estaban del tamaño de la luna. Oh, Dios Santo. En serio había dicho todo eso y… a Gabriella Montez? Pánico comenzó a arraigarse en sus venas, al percatarse del rostro confuso de la misma, que permanecía con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada algo perdida. "¿Dije más de lo que debía no?" preguntó casi sin aire el mismo.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el perfecto rostro de Gabriella. "Quizás un poco,"

Él suspiró y un nuevo rubor se vio en sus mejillas. "Lo siento," pasó una de sus manos por la frente y volvió su mirada a la chica. "A lo que iba era a que… en algún momento… no digo que ni lejano o cercano, pero…" cuando comenzaba a mover las manos frenéticamente, la morena interrumpió.

"¡Ya dilo de una vez Bolton!" bromeando, dejó caer sus brazos en los lados.

"¿Tendremos que besarnos?"

"Oh, eso…" Gaby dijo incrédulamente, y se apoyó con mayor fuerza en el asiento. Segundos de extrema tensión se apoderaron del automóvil. "Quizás, en algún momento… pero serán los menos, ya sabes… porque yo tengo a George y tú… a Alex… y además no debes preocuparte porque no tendrán mucho sentido, es decir todo esto es una…"

"Actuación," terminó de decir Troy. La palabra hizo que la morena frunciera el ceño.

"Iba a decir… _pretensión_… la palabra actuación me resulta muy… dura, es como si fuéramos a…"

"¿Actuar?"

"¡Deja de decir eso Troy!" respondió algo exasperada. Pero finalmente todo hizo clic en su cabeza, ¿A quién iba a engañar? eso era precisamente lo que harían, actuar una relación para que su padre viviera en el mundo de fantasías, para que George mantuviera su cargo y para que Gabriella fuera inmensamente infeliz. "Lo siento, no quise gritarte…"

"No te preocupes…" suspiró y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó a observarla. Alzó una de sus cejas y mirando el reloj, añadió. "¿Te parece que entremos a la escuela, _mi amor_?"

A pesar que no tenía nada en su boca, Gabriella parecía haberse atorado con algo. Sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas acompañaban a sus nerviosos gestos. "Acá no debes hacerlo, no debes molestarte…"

"En absoluto," movió la cabeza y se bajó del auto, cerrando con cuidado. Fueron pocos los segundos, hasta que la morena se encontró cara a cara con éste, en el segundo que él abrió la puerta donde estaba sentada, en silencio le deshizo el cinturón y tomó una de sus manos, las traidoras sensaciones volvían a dejarse caer en su piel. Sonriendo, puso la alarma y ofreció una de sus manos a la chica. "¿Vamos _mi Gabi_?"

Asintió torpemente, al aceptar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Era como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro… _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? _Se dijo por enésima vez en esa mañana. "Vamos _mi Troy_"

De esa manera hicieron entrada a la Escuela con sus manos unidas.

Pretendiendo que tenían una relación que iba más allá de una amistad.

Sólo pretendiendo.

¿Sólo pretendiendo?


	6. Nuevas realizaciones

A/N: Hola chicas ) nos encontramos nuevamente en esta historia, subiendo el 6to Chapter, Wow

**A/N: Hola chicas ) nos encontramos nuevamente en esta historia, subiendo el 6to Chapter, Wow! Esto pasa rápido, no? Bueno… como les contaba en los previos, las cosas comenzarán a darse completamente para nuestra pareja preferida, y dejaremos como resto de basura tirada por diez mil días al tal profesor que aún no hace entrada, pero que aparecerá como… cough-ahora-cough! Y sin nada más que agradecer, les dejo para leer. Un besote.**

"_El amor se construye, como el más preciado de los monumentos, aquellos que nos refugian en los sentimientos más extremos, más sinceros, más primitivos. Es así, que cada día pongo un ladrillo para llegar a ti"_

- Anónimo.

--

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Por la misma idiotez de Torrence, que lo sabía!" Chad movía su cabeza y una sonrisa maliciosa acompañaba su rostro. "Sabía que algo te traías con Montez, pero jamás imaginé que se convertirían en novios de la noche a la mañana," alzó los brazos, otorgándole un tono dramático a su frase.

Troy intentaba concentrarse en el libro que sacaba del estante de la Biblioteca. Gente se volteaba a observarlo, para luego murmurar cosas que tenía por seguro, se trataban de él y Gabriella. Desde la mañana que se daba la misma situación. Incómoda era tan sólo por decir lo menos. "¿A sí que lo sabías huh?" trazó irónicamente.

Su amigo asintió. "Lo único que encuentro extraño, es que hace tan sólo unos días hablabas de Andrews como si fuera el jodido amor de tu vida,"

"Cuide el vocabulario señor Danforth" la Sra. Constance interrumpía, de manera que Chad se volvió a ella y asintió instantáneamente. Cuando se alejó de ambos amigos, éste dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Troy.

"A lo que voy es que te pareces al indeciso de Dicaprio en esa película… Romeo y Julieta, que un día ama a Rosaline y al otro día se casa con Julieta,"

"¿Y a qué vas con eso? Yo no me casaré con Gabriella."

El chico del afro hizo rodar sus ojos. "Eso es obvio, a penas tenemos edad para manejar y estás pensando en matrimonio, ¿Qué tan enfermo es eso huh?" abrió uno de los libros para fingir que los revisaba. "Pero… ¿Realmente te gusta como para tener una relación de la noche a la mañana?"

¿Qué se supone que tendría que decir? Que sólo tenía una relación con ella porque intentaban demostrarle al Sr. Montez que su novio no era alguien de la comunidad de profesores, ¿Que en realidad Gabriella tenía una historia clandestina con McKentire hace más de un año? Absolutamente no. "¿Quién crees que soy? Por supuesto que siento algo por _Gabi_."

"Oh así veo… ¿Ya le tenemos un apodo huh? ¿Cómo te dirá ella después? ¿Mi bebé? ¿Mi cerdito? ¿Mi corazoncito? ¿Mi superestrella? ¿Mi Sr. Bigotes?"

"¡¿Qué demonios Chad?!" movió su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con su libro. "¿Estás fumando algo y no me has dicho?"

"En serio viejo, creo que algo huele mal en todo este asunto…" Quizás después de todo, Chad no era tan idiota se dijo Troy, que lo observó nervioso mientras éste ponía una de sus manos en el mentón. "Y tendrás que decírmelo, porque somos amigos desde…"

"Kindergarten, ¡Lo sé! Siempre lo repites…" el castaño hizo rodar sus ojos y apoyó su codo en la mesa. "Y si hay algo que tengo que decirte es que estoy feliz… que no hay nada de extraño en todo esto, no sé por qué piensas eso…"

"Buenas tardes Sr. Bolton… Danforth" ambos chicos desviaron su mirada a un hombre alto, en sus medianos treinta, llevaba un blazer oscuro y camisa desabrochada. Sus ojos eran claros y el cabello lo llevaba perfectamente peinado. De la misma manera que se aproximó a ellos, se alejó. No sin antes otorgar lo que fuera un intento de sonrisa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los jóvenes.

"Y luego me dices que no hay nada extraño en esta Escuela…" inició Chad, el que tenía sus ojos abiertos como plato. "En mi vida, me había saludado McKentire… cero, nunca, jamás, nada…"

"Dímelo a mí," trazó Troy, a la vez que intentaba recomponerse.

--

Gabriella intentaba bajar su rostro, de manera que no lograra observar a los dedos apuntándola. Escuchar desde donde provenían los susurros que se hacían sentir tan altos. Ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que había hecho para que toda la gente de la Escuela, de pronto le prestara atención a cada paso, respiro y abrir y cerrar de ojos que ella efectuaba.

Oh… sí. Sabía bien qué es lo que había hecho.

Había cometido el gravísimo error de _"ponerse de novia"_ con el muchacho más solicitado, codiciado y deseado de East High. En este momento Gabriella era la arpía que había logrado amarrar a Troy Bolton en sus manos, y tenerlo como novio. Ahora que pasaba por el pasillo, presionando los libros más aún contra su cuerpo, notó que personas que jamás se habían dignado a mirarla antes, ahora la saludaban y decían _'Qué tal Gabriella?'_ o _'Estás hermosa hoy' _o el más divertido de todos _'Dónde cortaste tu cabello? Es de los mejores que he visto, lo hiciste en Inglatetrra?'_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ni siquiera prestaba atención a su cabello, jamás lo había hecho, es más, no tenía la más remota idea dónde lo habían cortado.

Uff. Esta situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente extenuante. Toda la gente observando, todos hablando, todos opinando… y de pronto su brazo fue sujeto por alguien desconocido. Por un momento Gabriella tuvo ganas de gritar, pero una mano cubrió su boca. La respiración se había hecho frenética para entonces, y el corazón lo sentía casi palpitar en sus oídos. Pero la voz de alguien la hizo tranquilizarse. "Tranquila amor, soy yo…" el susurro golpeó suavemente su oído. Y una leve, pero nerviosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"George…" el tono era tímido. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" miró nerviosa a su alrededor. "Cualquiera puede aparecer y tú pasarías a la historia, igual que yo… igual a muerte, igual a R.I.P" comentó al momento que dimensionaba la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraban. Los brazos de su muy particular novio la envolvieron en su cintura y ésta sonrió genuinamente, al momento que sus diminutos brazos los rodeaba por su cuello.

"Sencillamente tenía ganas de hacerlo," sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda la miraban expectantes y efervescentes. Gabriella sabía que aquello era extremadamente complicado de hacer para él. George nunca mostraba sus sentimientos de una forma… muy… física. Al pensar esto, un rubor se apoderó de las mejillas altas de Gaby. "¿Qué sucede mi amor?" sus dedos se dejaron reposar lentamente en la frente y sien de ésta.

"Nada," movió su cabeza y agregó. "Es sólo que… me pone tan feliz verte así, queriéndome… aunque, ya sabes…" Gabriella realizó un nervioso movimiento con sus manos. "Nuestra situación no ayuda lo bastante y-"

Un pequeño sonido de frustración salió de los labios del adulto. Y sus manos –que se encontraban realizando pequeños movimientos circulares en su cadera- cesaron abruptamente, por lo que se alejó un tanto de ella. "De nuevo con eso…" sus palabras salieron como un vómito. "Estoy cansado de escuchar que tienes miedo," una de sus manos las pasó por su corto y casi ausente cabello.

"Pero ya sabes, que es imposible," susurró con cautela. "Aún no tengo dieciocho años y aún eres mi profesor, ¿Por qué no esperar este año? Es el último," intentó que las frases salieran con un pequeño aire de convencimiento. No quería tener más problemáticas con las que lidiar en este momento.

Él respiró sonoramente unos cuántos segundos. "Está bien, pero sabes que esto no puede durar demasiado, sobre todo ahora… con ese asunto de Bolton y tú," la morena se tensó en el espacio. Y pasó una de sus manos nerviosamente por una de las ondas que caía sin cuidado por sus hombros.

"Lo sé, lo sé… pero ¿Tienes que comportarte si? Él me está ayudando y necesito que seas bueno con él,"

"¿Te parece poco que hoy lo haya saludado por cuenta propia?" George enarcó una de sus cejas. Al terminar de interrumpirla.

Ella abrió bien sus ojos y finalmente una sonrisa nerviosa reapareció en su rostro. "Eso es increíble… mente bueno," suspiró y alzó sus pies para alcanzar su frente con sus labios. "Estoy orgullosa de ti,"

"Ya sabes," comentó en un tono un tanto engreído. "Cuando debo comportarme, lo hago"

"Lo sé," sonriendo agrego. "Gracias"

"No hay de qué," él acarició la mejilla de Gabriella. "Además esto es para los dos o no?"

"Claro que sí," en eso, éste se acercó y besó brevemente sus labios. Un color rojo se dejó escapar de sus mejillas, al momento que se alejaba.

"Debo irme,"

"Yo también, la clase ya comienza y no quiero llegar tarde…" él asintió y dio un apretón a su mano por última vez. Luego abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a su alrededor. "Adiós" agregó por encima de su hombro y desapareció tan rápido como podía de allí.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, notó que los murmullos al final no eran tantos… quizás esto pasaría como cualquier otro rumor y nueva noticia que había rondado por el pasado. Sucedía que ahora tenía tanta importancia por el simple hecho que se trataba de Troy. Y hablando del demonio…

El muchacho venía corriendo en dirección a ella. ¿Corriendo? Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. ¿Por qué demonios estaba corriendo? ¿Hubo alarma de fuego y no se dio cuenta? No. Eso no era posible, porque si fuera así los demás estudiantes estarían corriendo de igual forma. ¿Sharpay se habría empedernido nuevamente en golpearlo hasta matarlo por una nueva burla del color de su cabello? Podría ser posible, la última vez que Troy habló con ella hubo algo parecido a la Tercera Guerra Mundial en la cafetería de la Escuela.

Sin embargo, cuando éste acabó en su lado con una evidente falta de aire en sus pulmones, dijo. "Estamos en problemas," respiró hondo y su mano la dejó caer cercano a su pecho. "Siento que no puedo respirar,"

La morena enarcó una de sus cejas y sonrió. "Quizás se debe a que venías corriendo…" agregó de manera obvia.

"¿En serio? Si no me lo hubieras dicho, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta…" expresó con una cuota de ironía, entre respiros largos y frenéticos. "Pero a lo que iba Srta. Montez…" y al momento que notó que un grupo de chicas iba pasando muy cercano a ellos añadió más alto que de costumbre. "… chica de mis sueños, alma gemela, media naranja, mujer de mi vida…" Gabriella hizo rodar sus ojos.

"¿Puedes ser menos obvio? Dios! Hasta una persona sorda se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mentiroso y forzado de tu hablar…"

"Lo siento, es algo que tengo que practicar…" suspiró largamente y finalmente habló. "Pero a lo que venía… estamos en problemas, porque cuando estaba en la clase del Sr. Masen de pronto mi vista no se dejó caer en aquella calvicie desesperada que lo acompaña, sino en el portador electrónico de voz,"

"¿Y por qué harías eso?" preguntó al momento que comenzaban a dar pequeños pasos, en el transcurso del camino.

"Porque de pronto mi nombre junto al tuyo comenzaba a sonar en una misma frase, más director, más oficina, más ahora…" Gaby se detuvo en el momento y abrió bien los ojos. "Lo sé…"

"Pero, ¿Sabes por qué?" preguntó desconcertada, luego miró al suelo mientras revolvía su cabeza. "¡Mierda, mierda! Mi padre y su curiosidad…"

El muchacho asintió. "Y… ¿Ahora qué se supone que debemos hacer chica-en-la-cabeza-de-este-plan-brillante?"

Gabriella comenzó a dar pasos largos, Troy tuvo que acelerar los suyos de igual manera para alcanzarla. Sonidos de exasperación y nerviosismo salían a cada tanto de los delgados labios de la chica. "No hay que perder el control… de todas maneras ya habíamos hablado respecto a que todo esto…" comentó en un susurro. "…que somos novios…" miró hacia su alrededor, buscando si había alguien. "Era por mi padre…"

"Lo sé,"

"Y es él el que tiene que creernos todo este cuento…"

"Pero es muy pronto… recién acordé estar contigo hoy… ¡EN LA MAÑANA!" los brazos de Troy se cruzaron en su pecho, pero luego se movieron nerviosamente hacia sus bolsillos de los jeans desgastados que llevaba. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Gaby paró abruptamente, cuando se encontró con la oficina que decía "DIRECTOR". Pero en ese momento también, desvió su rostro para depositar su mirada en los ojos color cerúleo que la observaban preocupadamente. "Sólo tienes que ser tú Troy… no necesitas aparentar nada," el chico arqueó una de sus cejas. "Además de lo esencial que ya estipulamos…" compartieron una sonrisa genuina, al término del intercambio de frases.

Él asintió despacio, su mano que mantenía levemente empuñada al nivel de su cadera comenzó a alzarse lentamente e indecisamente. Hasta que sus dedos se alargaron por la mejilla de la chica que dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había resguardado. El trazo se volvió más fuerte y ella, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante tal señal. "¿Todo saldrá bien, no?"

Gabriella alzó una de sus manos y la posó sobre los dedos de Troy, que ahora estaban inmóviles en su rostro. Delicadamente los acarició y añadió finalmente. "Eso espero… o sino no le veo el sentido a que hagamos esto…" al término de su frase, mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Cuando el chico se dirigía a responderle, escucharon un sonido de una garganta y ambos se volvieron hacia dónde provenía el sonido. "Entonces era verdad…" dejó salir el director de East High, Daniel Montez, que estaba con sus brazos cruzados al nivel de su pecho y con el ceño fruncido, en señal de preocupación. "Supongo que las noticias sí vuelan rápido…"

"Yo… yo, papá…" Gaby respiró hondamente y una sorpresiva cuota de pánico apareció a lo largo de su cuerpo. El muchacho al notar aquello, bajó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, ante el contacto la morena se volvió a él sorpresivamente, su boca seca, sus ojos abiertos y sólo una sonrisa de Troy bastó para que el valor llegara a mandar sus actos futuros. "¿Tú querías vernos?" estipuló cuidando su voz.

"Sí jovencita, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…" y con eso, dirigió una mirada a Troy, que agarraba con más fuerza la diminuta mano de Gabriella. Daniel hizo una señal para que entraran a su oficina, y demoraron más de la cuenta en entrar, pero no era para menos hablar con el Director y Padre de tu novia ficticia. El chico tragó sonoramente y fue en ese instante en que Gaby sintió que era su turno de dar apoyo, y presionó su dedo pulgar en la palma de él, realizando pequeños movimientos circulares.

Ojos color azul, conocieron a unos chocolate y ambas respiraciones se volvieron agitadas de pronto.

Y Troy se sintió un idiota al dejar que su corazón explotara dentro de sí, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse así cuando estaba cerca de Gabriella. ¡Dios! Era un tonto por llegar a imaginar que aquellos signos de apoyo, el contacto de sus manos, la pretensión y las miradas podían significar algo para ella. Gabriella estaba fuera de su alcance, eso era un hecho.

Lo que no sabía, era que antes de entrar completamente en la oficina, ese fue el mismo pensamiento que acarició la cabeza de la muchacha.

--

_**Ya comienza todo ;)**_


	7. Todo empieza a esclarecer

Cada vez se hacía más imposible permanecer en aquella pequeña sala

**Capítulo 7: "Todo comienza a esclarecer"**

Cada vez se hacía más imposible permanecer en aquella pequeña sala. Los últimos minutos habían sido por lejos, absurdos, incómodos y lo peor de todo, silenciosos. Ahora no lograba entender en primera instancia, por qué su padre los había solicitado a ambos si tan sólo se encontraba observándolos detenidamente, misteriosamente.

Terroríficamente.

Troy estaba más nervioso de lo que recordaba haberlo visto en su vida. Incluso en aquella presentación, hace tres años atrás, donde la profesora Darbus había decidido que era tiempo que los "Superestrellas (cabeza) de baloncesto" lograran alzar un show de teatro en su máximo esplendor. Fue de esa manera que surgió el musical más comentado, hasta la actualidad en East High.

Todos y absolutamente todos estuvieron por más de una hora seguida cantando, bailando y utilizando una unión que es muy traidora si tienes tu hombría muy por debajo de lo que se considera… segura.

_Maquillaje _y_ mallas apretadas_ de todos los espectros de color. Troy había sido –acorde a su papel en el equipo- el personaje principal, y Gabriella ahora recordaba cómo lo había visto detrás de las cortinas una vez que quedaban menos de diez minutos para que comenzara el montaje. Ella era parte del stand que cooperaba en el vestuario, por lo que tuvo que estar muy de cerca en la realización, sin embargo lo que ella más deseaba era participar, era por única vez ser protagonista y no estar detrás de la cortina escondiéndose todo el tiempo. Fue en eso que recordó algo que parecía por un instante, haberse borrado de su memoria.

_Troy había estado_ _husmeando por las cortinas, cuando se percató que el teatro estaba en su máxima capacidad, tan lleno que no cabía siquiera una aguja en él. La respiración se le había vuelto un tanto frenética y las palmas de sus manos, sudorosas. Estaba sufriendo algo parecido a un ataque de pánico, por lo que sus manos ahora estaban casi arrancando de él su traje, Gabriella observando esto se aproximó con su rostro casi desfigurado. "¡Hey, Bolton deja tus manos en su lugar!" señaló al momento que terminaba de caminar. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Ayer tuve que quedarme hasta casi las tres de la mañana bordando aquella inicial en brillos," dijo, medio seria, medio en broma. Pero las facciones del muchacho, seguían en abundante terror. "¿Qué sucede?"_

_Un movimiento algo torpe realizó con su cabeza y finalmente agregó. "¿Viste a toda la gente que está allá fuera?" la muchacha asintió. "¿Y… qué me dices de eso huh?"_

"_¿Que… este show será un éxito?"_

"_¡Nah!" replicó instantáneamente. "Esas son tonterías… ¿Sabes a lo que vienen?" Gabriella movió su cabeza, ahora extremadamente confundida. "Quieren ver si fracaso… eso es lo que en el fondo pretenden al venir a verme…"_

"_No deberías ser tan auto referente… ya sabes, no estás solo en esta tarea…" trazó, intentando sonar sarcástica. Sin embargo, sonó como una reprimenda cálida._

"_Lo sé, lo sé…" una de sus manos apareció en los cabellos delgados y rubios de su frente. "Es sólo que… sé que el gran interés de todo esto es además de poder burlarse de mí hasta que me muera por utilizar esta malla color púrpura," con eso ambos rieron por breves momentos. "Es además el querer verme en el suelo, es verme fracasando… cosa a la cual no le tengo miedo, pero… esto no es lo que hago, y tengo terror de decepcionar… me,"_

_Este no era el Troy Bolton que ella conocía. No era aquel que cooperaba a que sus libros y anteojos cayeran al suelo. No era aquel que molestaba su sobrepeso o su corta vista. Algo perpleja señaló. "No debes de preocuparte por ninguna de las personas que… supuestamente viene a ver si fracasas o no, debes concentrarte en lo que has logrado en lo largo de estas últimas semanas, debo reconocer que no lo haces muy mal…" él arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió engreídamente. Hasta ahí quedó el Troy Bolton de hace un rato._

"_¿En serio crees que lo hago bien?"_

"_Dije que no lo haces __**muy**__ mal… ¿Es algo diferente sabías?" el muchacho hizo rodar sus ojos y señaló._

"_No necesito saber que eres una superdotada, eso todos en la Escuela lo saben…" cuando proseguía con su discurso, ambos jóvenes escucharon que la Sra. Darbus comenzaba la función. Y nuevamente el Troy cara-de-perrito-recién-nacido volvía a aparecer. Respirando fue que se acercó a la cortina nuevamente. Cuando intentaba concentrarse, Gaby lo llamó en una voz que ni ella lograba escuchar muy bien. "¡Hey Bolton!" él se volvió a ella, con un gesto de sorpresa. Esperando su respuesta, sonrió nerviosamente. "Rómpete una pierna." y eso fue lo que bastó para que un rostro aterrorizado se mostrara por parte de Troy. _

_También susurrando señaló. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

"_Buena suerte," y así Gabriella desapareció detrás de escena, para que el show comenzara finalmente._

"¡Gabriella!" de pronto todo volvía a la realidad. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de aquel intercambio de palabras hace tres años con el chico que estaba a su lado? Había sido la primera y única vez que habían hablado realmente, sin insultos, sin malas palabras, con total confianza. Ese fue el día que ella se había decidido a que Troy parecía un ser de otro planeta, un extraterrestre o algo así. No era usual que te encontraras con personas absurdamente atractivas, talentosas, inteligentes y divertidas en un mismo paquete. _Él era especial_.

"¡Gabriella!" su mirada se volvió a su padre y la expresión algo molesta que lo acompañaba. "He intentado comunicarme contigo y aquella cabecita tuya por lo menos diez minutos…"

Un color rojo reapareció en las mejillas de su hija. "Lo siento papá…" mordió su labio inferior y desvió su mirada nerviosamente hacia donde estaba Troy, el que la observaba ansioso, buscando respuestas a través de sus ojos. Ojos que al parecer, mantenían un color cerúleo más fuerte que nunca. "¿Qué… qué decías?" preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de donde se encontraba dirigida.

"Estaba comentando… a ambos, ¿Qué cuándo se suponía que me enteraría que estaban juntos?" sus brazos se cruzaron en la mesa y fruncía nuevamente su ceño.

Los dos muchachos devolvieron la mirada instantáneamente. Gabriella trazaba comentarios en su cabeza, no quería parecer una idiota frente a su padre, más aún cuando era ella quién había comenzado todo esto en primera instancia. Cuando abrió la boca, severos espacios de aire adornaron sus frases confusas. "Mira, pasa que… ya sabes papá… aquel día te dije que tenía un novio, o mejor dicho mamá te contó embusteramente que tenía uno…" trazó inicialmente.

"Pero jamás me comentaste de quién se trataba," replicó Daniel. El que miraba de reojo al muchacho que permanecía incómodo, pegado a la silla. "Es más, fuiste bastante evasiva respecto de quién era…" cruzó sus manos por encima del escritorio.

"Pensé que te gustaba Troy…" la voz de la morena era casi inaudible.

"Jamás dije que no me gustaba…" replicó con un tono inteligente.

"Pero hablas de él como si no estuviera presente," contestaba, a medida que cruzaba sus brazos al nivel de su pecho. "¡Dios! Eres latoso…"

"¡Jovencita!" reprimió en un tono severo, pero igualmente cálido.

Esa fue la cuota que decía "Troy Alexander Bolton, es este momento el adecuado para que mandes órdenes a tu cerebro, ¿Hacia aquella parte que manda ondas a tu área del habla? Sí, necesitas decir algo, aunque sea una cosa… que tenga importancia, por supuesto" y de esa forma, el castaño volvió su mirada de ping pong a padre e hija que seguían respondiendo una vez tras otra. "Señor Montez" interrumpió amablemente. Así, éstos enmudecieron al notar que él intentaba hacerse presente en aquella reunión. _Tensa_ reunión. "La verdad es que Gabriella sí quería decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros…" ella lo observó incrédulamente. Su ceño se frunció, intentando quizás preguntarle qué se proponía con aquello. "… pero fue mi miedo el que sobrepasó aquel respeto y confidencialidad que tiene hacia usted…"

"¿Miedo?" una de las cejas estaba arqueada en su –aún más- confuso rostro. "¿Miedo de qué Troy?"

"Sí, ¿Miedo de qué Troy huh?" Gaby, ahora hablaba en voz alta, lo que estaba haciendo estragos en su mente silenciosa. Esperó a que aquellos ojos color cyan, la observaran por enésima vez durante esa mañana, y nuevamente pasó algo extraño por su mente. Situación que la aterrorizó.

"Pasa que…" su mirada clara y penetrante no se marchaba del rostro de la joven. "Tenía, mejor dicho, _tengo miedo _de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para su hija, ella es… es impresionante en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, en todos los aspectos… destaca y créame que no sólo me refiero a lo obvio, por su evidente capacidad intelectual, sino a su calidez, a su paciencia, a aquella fortaleza de soportar adversidades, a su sencillez, a su lado infantil en que come galletas en forma de animales con dulce de leche…"

No, no, no.

_Por favor Dios, si estás tomando en cuenta esto y no estás ocupado salvando vidas, por favor no me dejes caer por aquellas palabras._ Decía constantemente Gabriella en su fuero interior, pero la sonrisa de su rostro era la que manifestaba lo contrario, y más aún las reacciones de su cuerpo, las que entrañablemente; se encontraban desbocadas ante lo escuchado. _¡Tengo novio, maldita sea! Es más, es por él, por quién estamos haciendo todo este show._

Actuación, de eso se trataba. En realidad Troy sólo estaba cooperando a que su padre se lo creyera todo… ¡Rayos! Era un buen actor.

"… y siempre temí que en el momento que usted se percatara que era yo, quién se había convertido en pareja de Gabriella, le prohibiría en un segundo que se juntara con un idiota como yo…" finalizó, su mirada paseó levemente hasta llegar a Daniel. "Lo siento señor, pero fui yo quién sugirió que sería lo mejor esperar…"

Un gesto ahogado mantenía al Director de la Escuela en una posición inmóvil. Su entrecejo se juntó, al tiempo que parecía que sus ideas volaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo, todo era más interesante entre la lluvia de electricidad que corría entre los muchachos. Una sonrisa genuina acompañaba las facciones de Gabriella, la que aún consideraba la opción de que todo esto fuera lo que habían acordado. Una pretensión.

"Pero… fui yo quién aceptó a la vez papá…" comentó sin dejar de mirar aquellas órbitas azules. "No es justo que Troy asuma una culpa que no le corresponde…"

"No hablemos de culpas ni nada por el estilo," declaró el Sr. Montez. "Jamás me enojaría con ninguno de ustedes por algo así, sólo esperaba que tuvieras más confianza conmigo _Brie_" al escuchar aquel apodo que su padre utilizara desde que era pequeña, tranquilizó la mente alborotada de la misma.

"Entonces… ¿No estás enojado? ¿No quieres matar a Troy y a mí?" preguntó, su tono era de alivio. Sin embargo algo reacia a creer la oh-qué-tranquilidad de su padre. Él movió su cabeza, la comisura de sus labios algo alzadas.

"Por supuesto que no… la verdad es que me agrada este chico," y al término de aquella frase, tanto Troy como Gabriella dejaron escapar una bocanada de aire que no sabían, estaban guardando en sus pulmones.

--

Ambos caminaban en silencio por aquel pasillo. Sorpresivamente el silencio, no aludía a algo malo en absoluto, sólo se trataba de… tranquilidad. La reunión con su padre había salido bien. Más que bien. Tanto así que habían quedado invitados para una cena que él daría en su hogar, respecto al Aniversario de la Escuela junto a personas cercanas y personal de East High. Ambos jóvenes habían aceptado, sin protestar demasiado, aunque en primera instancia Gabriella disculpó a Troy antes de tiempo, diciendo que quizás tendría algún compromiso o algo que hacer, pero éste explicó que su agenda estaba completamente vacía y que, con gusto, participaría de aquella fiesta.

Ahora se dirigían a la última de sus clases, y no se habían dicho absolutamente nada, luego de haber compartido aquel pequeño encuentro. Sin embargo, la lengua de Gaby parecía arder por permanecer dentro de su boca, sin moverse. Hace rato, que pensaba en algo que decirle al muchacho que caminaba también, silencioso, a la par con ella.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Gracias," dijo con una ínfima voz.

El chico volvió su mirada transparente hacia Gabriella. Una de sus cejas se mantuvo arqueada y una sonrisa sellada adornó sus facciones. "¿Por qué, crees que causé buena impresión ante mi futuro suegro?" bromeó, para luego seguir caminando lentamente. Pero Gabriella parecía haber perdido total energía en sus piernas y cuerpo, porque no pudo avanzar. Al notar esto, él se volteó y lanzó una mirada lleno de escrutinio. "¿Qué sucede?"

Avanzó hasta ella y el aire parecía haberse marchado de aquel lugar, porque la muchacha sentía que su nariz ardía, al igual que su boca, la que se encontraba tan seca como un desierto. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, era el temblor de sus rodillas. _'¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?' _

"Gabi… hey…" trazó suavemente, a la vez que una de sus manos corría hacia su mejilla. Su dedo pulgar inició un camino ardiente por su sien, hasta el mentón. El rostro lleno de impacto, aún no salía de aquel trance. "¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? Puedo llamar a algui-" cuando intentaba alejarse de ella, Gabriella tomó con fuerza una de sus manos y lo volvió hacia sí. Sus manos temblaban, igual que las suyas. Pero no le importaba, porque ahora todo carecía del más mínimo sentido, lo único que sabía; era que tenía que acercarse a Troy.

Tenía que hacerlo, era como un impulso más grande que ella, más grande que ellos dos. Por lo que aún respirando frenéticamente, ni siquiera se desvió a ver si alguien venía. ¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Era _su_ novio! A nadie le debería importar si lo tenía más cerca de ella, a todas las chicas de la Escuela les podría parecer mal, pero a Gaby no le importaba, porque no tenían ningún poder sobre ella, es más nadie lo tenía.

Excepto alguien que ella por ese momento olvidó.

El rostro masculino y absurdamente atractivo del chico, comenzaba a notarse cada vez más cerca, a medida que una fuerza más poderosa que la de un imán intentaba unirlos, sin embargo un carraspeo de voz se hizo notar. Ambos se voltearon rápidamente y todo el mundo de fantasía que Gabriella se había formado durante el último minuto caía a sus pies. De forma abrupta. Fuerte.

"Señor Bolton, espero su llegada a mi clase…"

_Si las miradas matasen._

Fue lo primero que pensó el aludido, al observar y escuchar a George McKentire, al hablar duro y pausado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos al nivel de su pecho, en una postura perfecta. Movió la cabeza torpemente y miró a Gaby, la que ahora tenía su vista pegada al suelo. "Usted también Srta. Montez, no creo que al Sr. Masen le de mucho gusto que interrumpa su clase," explicó con un tono de severidad.

"S- Sí profesor…" trazó tan leve, que el chico de ojos color cerúleo tuvo que hacer un gran intento para oírla. Ella en un rápido acto, alzó la mirada y con una media sonrisa despidió a Troy, moviéndose rápido por el pasillo desapareció, dejando a los dos en un absoluto y tenso silencio.

El chico no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, lo único que tenía claro es que en un momento estaba hablando con ella acerca de la reunión con su padre, en otro que una sensación extraña… una fuerza los estaba invadiendo, hasta el punto que casi, _casi _cometen un error, y en el último, apareció McKentire y toda la música de fondo, los efectos especiales y bombeos de corazón maniaco-obsesivos habían desaparecido abruptamente, como cuando se raya un vinilo.

Finalmente, parecía ser que sus ondas cerebrales le permitieron hacer mover sus pies, para dirigirse al salón, sin embargo una mirada de esas que dan terror, lo hicieron apurar el paso, para ingresar a la clase. Y lo único que pasaba por su mente era,

_¿Qué hubiese pasado entre él y Gabriella, si George no hubiera aparecido?_

--

**Espero que les haya gustado el chap, como dije anteriormente, esto ya comienza con todo! (Woo hoo!) por lo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo, que estos tórtolos (que al parecer poseen de una enfermedad de razonamiento y verificación exacta de sentimientos) se percaten de lo que pasa y hagan algo al respecto. Perdón por no poner un capítulo antes, pero el tiempo no me sobra nada. Cualquier duda, pregunta, rabieta, golpe o demases (¿?) sólo dejen un Review. Aquí al final del chap, aprietan en "Go" y escriben lo que piensan. Gracias por leerme y por los super-duper-hiper maravillosos comentarios.**

**Pd: El mejor de los cumpleaños a aquel-chico-perfecto-de-ojos-azules-maravillosos-que-personifica-al-siempre-perfecto-también-Troy-atractivo-super-hot-Bolton sé que soy tu regalo no pensado, porque aún no me conoces, pero algún día llegaré a EE.UU y me plantaré en tu puerta, y diré.**

"**Eres lo que siempre estuviste buscando"**

**Y después mi sueño se terminará.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños número-21-mayor-de-edad-bebedor-de-cerveza Zachary David Alexander Efron!**

**Pd2: Increíble es, que a mí me queden 9 días para cumplir los míos. Exactos 21.**

**Pd3: Me voy a morir ahora. (Estoy vieja U.U)**

**Pd4: Cariños.**


	8. Eso se ve bien

**Capítulo 8**

**-**

El papel revoloteaba en sus manos, de manera nerviosa y al parecer, un tanto frenética. Ni siquiera podía explicar su comportamiento, ¿Desde cuándo se ponía de esa forma cuando su novio, desde hace ya un año, le pedía que se juntaran en la sala de borradores?

Bueno, parecía ser que desde ahora. O mejor dicho, desde esta mañana.

¿Por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre las cosas? Porque en realidad, si alguien le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Troy durante esa mañana, ni ella misma podría dar una respuesta, que al menos fuera coherente. ¡Dios! Por un momento sólo recordaba haber estado hablando con él acerca de la reunión con su padre y al otro, que sus labios se acercaban peor que un imán a los suaves-perfectos-moldeables de él. "Oh no! Soy una cualquiera!" dejó salir en voz alta, y siguió dando pasos inconclusos por lo largo del pasillo. Finalmente agregó. "¡Por Dios Santo Montez, tienes novio!" y para mala suerte de ella, por enésima vez durante ese día, lo había dicho más fuerte de lo que debía. Tan fuerte como para que lo escuchara un radio de al menos diez personas.

"Todos sabemos de quién se trata…" respondió una voz, que a pesar de reconocerla, no le agradaba del todo. Cuando Gabriella desvió su mirada, se encontró con una muchacha rubia platinada, de ojos grandes y castaños, llevaba lentejuelas en gran parte de su vestimenta. Y rosa, mucho rosa.

"Sharpay" saludó poco entusiasta la morena, que siguió su camino intentando cortar sutilmente la conversación, si es que se podía llamar como tal. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, notó que ella comenzaba su camino a la par.

"¿Y… cómo estás Montez?" preguntó la chica rubia, que de manera absolutamente sorpresiva intentaba iniciar una conversación con Gabriella. Ésta no recordaba haber experimentado algún momento así en su estadía previa en East High. Por lo que cuando volvió su rostro a Sharpay enarcó una de sus cejas. Balbuceó antes de responder.

"Supongo que… ¿Bien?" a medida que seguía pasando salas y alumnos, preguntó políticamente. "¿Y tú?"

"Todo bien," acariciaba la punta de sus cabellos, y a la vez observaba a su alrededor. Parecía ser, que las frases estaban atoradas en sus pulmones, pero no resistirían demasiado tiempo allí. "¿Así que tú y Bolton huh?" _Y ahí vamos…_

"Ehmm… supongo,"

"La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, jamás pensé que ustedes tenían… _algo_"

¿Qué se suponía que quería decir con eso? Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que ellos no eran una pareja… "esperable". Era obvio que consideraban que Troy era demasiado para mí, que no podía estar con una cerebrito, buena para nada, con un estilo horrible, con sentido del humor torcido y gustos musicales antiguos; pensaba Gabriella, mientras seguía su camino a paso rápido. "Mira Sharpay, la verdad es que queríamos mantenerlo en secreto, pero ya que lo sabes… somos novios, como cualquier otra pareja de novios, es decir… de esos que salen juntos, de esos que quieren estar juntos, ¿Sabes?" qué aburrida sonaba su respuesta, ahora que la procesaba. _De esos que quieren estar juntos_, ¿Acaso era estúpida o qué?

"Sí, sí, claro que lo entiendo…" pausó un segundo. "Pero, a lo que iba era a qu-" sin embargo las palabras habían quedado suspendidas. Porque de pronto había escuchado la voz que estaba intentando olvidar por estos últimos minutos.

"Gabriella te estaba buscando por el asunto de…" cuando se percató de la presencia de aquella rubia, se calló abruptamente. "Oh… qué tal Sharpay…"

"Troy," saludó entusiasta. "Justamente estábamos hablando de ti…" trazó quisquillosamente, al momento que lanzaba una mirada a la morena, quién tenía su vista pegada al suelo. La mano del muchacho voló hacia la parte expuesta de su nuca y recorrió con sus dedos rápidamente, en un gesto de nerviosismo. "Oh… qué adorables…" alzó sus hombros y aplaudió durante breves segundos.

"S… sí, Sharpay" contestó, sin saber muy bien qué decía. Pausó un instante, nervioso, y luego añadió. "Necesito a Gabriella," cuando notó que lo que había dicho se podía prestar para malos entendidos, se sonrojó. "Digo… porque, necesito hablarle… ya sabes, conversar, decir palabras…" finalmente suspiró y se calló al ver que Gaby hacía un gesto como diciendo **PARA**

"Lo siento, pero como ves tenemos algo de qué hablar…" explicó la castaña, apresurándose y tomando la mano de Troy que reposaba al nivel de su cadera. Y fue ahí, que la electricidad se esparció casi como una onda de extremo calor por toda la espina de la chica, quién al notarlo intentó separar su mano, sin embargo habían muchos testigos. Aquello podría esperar. "Adiós Sharpay, estamos hablando…" comentó, sin decirlo realmente con intención de hacerlo en un futuro cercano, o no. Presionando sus dedos en los del chico, fue que se sumergió en la oscuridad de una de las salas. Lo único que lograba escucharse, era la respiración frenética de Gabriella, que seguía con su mano unida a la del castaño y su corazón desbocado al nivel de su pecho.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él, en una voz pequeña, preocupada. No confiando en sus sentidos, Gabriella sólo se arriesgó a asentir débilmente. La fuerte mano de Troy, acarició su mejilla por un instante, y ella se rindió ante el contacto cerrando sus ojos. "La verdad es que me preocupaste por un segundo allí afuera, cosa que no es extraña teniendo en cuenta quién te acompañaba," rió divertida, pero casi silenciosamente.

Un estado sigiloso impregnó el pequeño espacio en donde se encontraban. Pero fue luego, que Gabriella se encontró con la realidad y con todo lo que venía sucediendo desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Con sus manos temblorosas, pasó una de éstas por su cabello alborotado. "Troy…" llamó en la semi oscuridad, a pesar que no lograba ver bien su rostro, podía sentir que los ojos de el aludido se abrían curiosos y preocupados.

"¿Sí, qué sucede?" preguntó rápidamente.

Alzando la vista, es que se encontró que la oscuridad sí le dejaba observar aquellas lagunas celestes, claras y transparentes; puesto a que unos pequeños rayos de claridad se dejaban entrever, y fue por aquel motivo, que sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un gran golpe en su pecho. _¡Demonios! ¿Qué se suponía que le estaba sucediendo? _"Gabriella, ¿Qué sucede?" volvió a llamar el muchacho, y ella se sintió de pronto una idiota, cuántos segundos quizás llevaba ensimismada con sus confusos pensamientos.

"N… nada, sólo quería saber qué me querías preguntar allá fuera," explicó aburridamente. Pero, no tenía nada más en su repertorio, como para salir con algo inteligente en este momento.

"Oh…" comenzó, "Bueno, yo tan sólo quería saber qué tal te había ido con McKentire," sus dedos paseaban por su frente, de forma nerviosa. Y su mirada se desvió por los alrededores, menos por el rostro de la muchacha. "¿Tuviste problemas?" preguntó finalmente, evidentemente inquieto.

"No… no los tuve," negó con su cabeza, y después añadió. "Porque aún no hablo con él," mordió su labio inferior con firmeza y alzó su vista, hasta depositarse de lleno sobre la de Troy. "Pero me entregó una nota, haciéndome saber que quería verme… y supongo que hablarme" movió sus diminutos hombros e hizo un gesto desinteresado.

Los ojos de Troy se abrieron nerviosos. "¡Mierda! Y… y ¿Quiere verme a mí también?" preguntó ansioso. No notó, que se acercaba a ella, hasta el punto que su cadera rozó la de Gabriella. Situación que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos, al sentir cómo el contacto _quemaba_.

"No, sólo quiere hablar conmigo… me imagino que es algo… de los dos," comentó algo insegura de lo que aquello significaba para ella ahora. "Tenemos mucho de qué conversar… porque… porque hoy en la mañana…" trazó inconclusamente.

De pronto el aire poco optimista rondando por los aires de Troy, se había disipado. "… ¿Hoy en la mañana qué?" intentó utilizar un tono, que en lo posible sonara como facilitador para que ella explicara las cosas. Él pudo notar, que un color carmesí ahora adornaba las mejillas y cuello de la muchacha. Casi sonrió, pero su curiosidad parecía ganar en la batalla. "¿Qué sucedió en la mañana _Gabi_?" se acercó lo más que podía, hasta que pudo tomar uno de sus mechones del cabello y pasarlo por detrás de su oreja.

"La… la verdad es que no sé qué paso, pero… George estaba enojado y aún no logro descifrar el por qué," terminó mintiendo, porque en efecto tenía muy claro de qué se trataba.

Había estado a punto de besar a su novio ficticio, con el cual estaban llevando a cabo un plan tan sólo para proteger la relación que poseía con su _novio real_. George era su novio real, no Troy.

Esto era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado en un principio.

"Bueno, yo… yo tengo una idea de lo que quizás pudo haberle afectado…" ¡Oh no! ¿Él lo sabía? Pero, _¿Él lo sabía_?

"Ah… ah sí huh?" mordió su labio por enésima vez durante ese día, y desvió su mirada. Era una cobarde y tenía conocimiento de aquello. "¿Y qué crees que fue?" finalizó con una pequeña voz.

"Todos en esta escuela sabemos lo mucho que McKentire me odia… y al menos yo sé en esta escuela lo mucho que _él te ama_… supongo que fue un tanto chocante encontrar a su novia "haciendo el acto" de novia afectuosa con un tipo que aborreces… es entendible, al menos yo odiaría a alguien que se lanzara de esa forma a Alex," explicó cortadamente, entre intervalos de pausas nerviosas y comentarios indecisos; pero cuando la última oración salió de sus labios, la morena sintió que de pronto una esperanza que no tenía contemplada caía a sus pies. _¿Qué se suponía que eso?_

Al menos Troy no se había percatado de la verdad de sus acciones en la mañana, al parecer él seguía pensando que todo era parte del juego de "Pretender ser la pareja más cariñosa" de East High. Y eso, a pesar que por un momento lo consideró decepcionante, la tranquilizaba, era un problema menos con el cuál lidiar.

"Oh…" dejó salir nuevamente en un hilo de voz, alzó sus diminutos hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa, que sin embargo no llegaba a los ojos, "Puede que tengas razón, no lo había considerado…"

Él asintió respondiendo su sonrisa. "Pero tendrás que hacerle entender lo que realmente hacemos, porque al final de cuentas estaremos un buen tiempo de esta manera, y no podrá actuar de esa forma todas las veces que nos vea conversar o algo," a pesar de saber que era una estupidez, Gabriella no pudo evitar sentir una cuota de felicidad con la frase _Estaremos un buen tiempo de esta manera_

"Creo que sí…" sonrió más abiertamente y añadió. "Bueno, debo irme…" alzó el pequeño papel. "… él me espera,"

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" ofreció rápidamente.

Por un momento la muchacha pensó que estaba bromeando, pero al ver la seriedad de sus ojos, vaciló en su respuesta. "Por la sanidad mental y física de ambos… prefiero que no, pero gracias…" tomó una de sus manos, por un breve momento. "En serio, por todo,"

"No tienes de qué agradecerme," y con las manos aún unidas, ella se acercó y depositó un cariñoso beso en una de sus mejillas, la verdad es que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla la superestrella de la secundaria, a pesar que se odiaba locamente con el que fuera su novio; de todas maneras y sabiendo lo molesto que sería para él, de todas formas se había ofrecido a _acompañarla._ Situación a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, en materia de novio (fuera este ficticio o real). Cuando se separó, sonrió genuinamente y se marchó rápidamente de allí. Y fue después, en el momento en que Troy estuvo completamente solo, en esa oscura sala, que alzó una de sus manos y la puso donde antes Gabriella le había besado, no sabía si era de su imaginación o qué, pero su mejilla estaba ardiendo.

-

"Ya te lo dije, no pasaba absolutamente nada," comentó con cierto tono de exasperación la joven, intentando guardar la compostura y hablando lo suficientemente alto, para que tan sólo él la escuchara y no los profesores que pasaban por alrededor. "No es mi culpa que veas lo _quieres_ ver," pero ni que estuvieran rodeados de personas, ni que se encontraran en un lugar que usualmente era visitado por el director de la escuela, evitó que George tomara abrupta y violentamente su brazo.

"No digas que me estoy volviendo loco,"

"N… no dije… dije eso," contestó con pánico, mientras recibía la fuerza de los dedos de George.

"Pero lo supusiste, yo sé lo que veo y no me gusta nada el hecho de que este chico se vea con la libertad de hacerte cosas que tan sólo yo puedo hacerte," dijo entre dientes, observando si es que había alguien que se había percatado de su _intercambio de palabras_

"¿Podrías soltarme, si fueras bien educado?" Gaby susurró, de manera lenta, sin embargo precisa. De a poco, fue sintiendo cómo la presión se aflojaba y separaba de ella. "Gracias…" tomó su brazo que estaba levemente dolorido, y luego se volvió al adulto. "Y referente a lo anterior, ya te dije lo que de verdad sucedió y si no pretendes escucharme… yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí contigo…" cuando se volteaba, George la tomó nuevamente del brazo, pero esta vez fue más delicada y cariñosa.

"Lo siento… lo siento cariño," respondió de igual manera. Suspiró y luego añadió. "Pero debes entenderme… eres mi pequeña y… y me complica que Bolton esté mucho tiempo contigo o que te toque de esa manera, no me gusta…"

"Hey… yo sé lo que acordamos… tanto con él, como contigo… sabes que esto es al final de cuentas… por nosotros." miró a su alrededor y notó que la puerta de la oficina de su padre seguía cerrada. "Sin embargo, tendrás que hacerte la idea de que en efecto, Troy y yo estaremos juntos… pero no de la manera que estamos tú y yo… esto es diferente y tú deberías tenerlo claro,"

El profesor McKentire asintió, e irguió de manera que ella lograra entender que al menos por ahora, esta conversación estaba resuelta. Luego de dudar, preguntó sigilosamente. "¿Te veré hoy en la noche?"

Gaby arqueó una de sus cejas. "Hoy en la noche no puedo, para mañana tengo un ensayo que no he-" inició confundida, pero él la interrumpió.

"Es bueno enterarse que tu pareja recuerda las fechas importantes ¿No?" contra preguntó con un tono irónico y malicioso, que no pasó desapercibido por Gabriella, la que se estaba agotando de este comportamiento.

"¿Perdón, podrías dejar de jugar con la retórica y decirme en realidad lo que pasa?" cruzó sus brazos y otorgó una mirada a la salida de la sala. "Tengo clases y no quiero llegar retrasada,"

"Hoy cumplimos un año y un mes de nuestro noviazgo…"

"Shhh…" interjectó a penas escuchó aquella frase. "¿Podrías ser más silencioso para la próxima por favor? ¡Estamos en la escuela por Dios santo!"

A este nivel, el hombre estaba perdiendo las últimas gotas de paciencia que había en él. "No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo… ¿Te importa más el hecho de que alguien escuche esto huh? ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que ya no te importo?" cruzó sus brazos y movió la cabeza, desaprobando.

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¡Te parece poco el hecho que me esté sacrificando por los dos intentando este plan que por lo que veo, va al fracaso!" expresó cuidadosamente y después rió irónicamente. "Espero que pienses y que cuando te des cuenta de lo que pasa de verdad y estés calmado, me busques para hablar… pero veo que ahora no entiendes nada," sujetó con fuerza el mango de su mochila y finalmente agregó. "Adiós _Profesor McKentire_,"

Y casi con un problema en su mandíbula, el aludido abrió bien los ojos y la vio marcharse rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Esto era inconcebible, nunca en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Gabriella se había comportado tan… poco preocupada de lo que compartían, o las que cosas que ocurrían, jamás había tenido tanto carácter. Lo lamentable era, que para George todas esas cosas no tenían muy buena cara, pero lo peor es que todo aquello, se lo acreditaba a aquel muchacho que aborrecía tanto.

-

Bien sabía que era ella la del problema, no era ni Troy, ni tampoco George y en ese caso su padre. Absolutamente nadie más que ella, tenía la culpa de estar perdiendo el control. Aquel control que le gustaba tanto tener sobre las cosas, sin embargo, a pesar de pensar en aquello como la causa de sentirse de esa forma, otro pensamiento iba de a poco apoderándose de su cabeza, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Porque por un momento se dijo, que todo sería diferente si en primera instancia no se hubiera puesto de novia con George. Y, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Cuando en realidad, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba, ¿Verdad?

"¿Qué sucede conmigo?" suspiró y depositó abruptamente su cuerpo en la cama de tamaño real. Sus dedos se movían ansiosos al nivel de su cintura y mil cosas seguían pasando por su conciencia. Quizás… quizás, ¿Se estaba agotando de tener una relación clandestina con George? o, ¿Estaba pasando por esta transición de _amar _de otra forma, pero no con menos intensidad?

Suspirando es que se levantó de la cama, en un intento por dejar aquello a un lado y hacer cualquier otra cosa, fue así que se decidió por ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Puso sus pantuflas y estiró al alzarse completamente de la cama, bajó las escalas lo más silenciosa que podía. No era tan temprano como para estar aún de pie, y no quería disgustar a ninguno de sus seres queridos (a pesar de lo grande que era la casa, y lo difícil que era escucharse de una habitación a otra) cuando abrió el refrigerador además de sacar el jarro que mantenía agua, divisó parte de una torta de chocolate que Amanda había preparado en la tarde, y también la sacó; después de todo no había nada mejor que un poco de azúcar cuando has peleado con el que es tu novio, y decepcionado con el que es tu novio ficticio.

_¿Decepcionado? _se alertó la muchacha, cuando notó que en efecto, eso había sentido al haber estado hablando con Troy y que él hubiera sacado a flote a Alexandra. _Oh no! _Alex es una buena chica, a él… a él le gusta, no… "Gabriella lo estás haciendo todo mal…" dijo para sí, en el momento que desviaba su cabeza y tomaba un tenedor para comer y un vaso para echar algo de agua. Cuando todo aquello estaba listo, dejó todo en su lugar y tomó ambas cosas para llevárselas a su habitación, sin embargo un ruido extraño se escuchó por la parte del patio trasero que la desconcertó. Los latidos en su pecho se volvieron de enseguida frenéticos, pero recordó que la casa mantenía un sistema de alarma por lo que no debería preocuparse ¿No? Si hubiera entrado alguien, eso ya habría sonado.

Pero nuevamente se escuchaba algo parecido a una voz, que se quejaba o decía maldiciones. Y como antes, sintió miedo de que alguien no deseado se aproximara a su hogar más de lo debido, donde dormía su hermana pequeña y sus padres. Pensó en ir a despertarlos de inmediato y hacerles saber que alguien estaba fuera, en el patio; pero extrañamente no lo hizo y decidió ir a verificar por sí sola, de todas maneras lo haría solamente desde la ventana o quizás, la puerta de vidrio de la misma cocina.

Caminando despacio, se acercó a donde había pensado, de manera lenta y cauta. No era como el "sujeto" la fuera a escuchar, pero su sistema nervioso estaba funcionando de esta forma. Cuando ya había llegado, alzó la liviana cortina que estaba en la parte de la ventana y su mirada paseó por el suelo del patio, sin embargo no notaba nada o eso creía, porque cuando devolvía la mirada se encontró de frente con una mirada azul y transparente que la observaba nervioso. Gabriella ante la impresión, sostuvo el aire y un grito se quedó ahogado en sus pulmones.

Severos minutos se quedaron en aquella postura, hasta que el muchacho indicó algo con su mano, lo que Gabriella entendió como una señal de moverse, y además de dejarlo entrar. Con sumo cuidado y con el corazón aún desbocado (aunque por diferentes motivos) se aproximó hasta la puerta de cristal, revisó la alarma y en el momento que fue desactivada pudo abrir la puerta. A pesar que antes no había podido decir nada, ahora sus frases parecían innegables. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" comentó susurrando y de inmediato desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que marcaba cercano a las doce de la noche.

"Hola," saludó de manera imprecisa. "¿Pue… Puedo entrar?"

Gabriella no respondió, pero hizo un gesto y se apartó un tanto para que él pudiera pasar. Cuando ya lo había hecho, ella cerró la puerta y prendió la luz, fue así que él se volteó y su mirada divagó a la totalidad de la muchacha, que por un segundo se preguntó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después se convenció que seguramente era la impresión de verla con su pijama corto, el cual dejaba ver la sorprendente figura de Gaby; hace tan sólo un año jamás se hubiera puesto algo así, pero la verdad es que mucho había cambiado durante este último tiempo. Su mano se fue de inmediato a su nuca, cuando notó que ésta se había dado cuenta de su observación. Un color carmesí adornó sus mejillas. "Eso se ve bien," Gabriella abrió bien los ojos y también se sonrojó. "Digo… digo la torta," explicó avergonzado a la mal interpretación de sus palabras. Y ambos volvieron su mirada a aquel pastel que descansaba sobre la mesa

"¿Qué haces acá Troy?" preguntó con una voz pequeña, y de igual forma avergonzada.

Él agregó, nuevamente inseguro. "Lo siento… lo siento, sé que no debería estar acá, posiblemente te molesto y-"

"No me molestas" respondió rápidamente. Su dedo índice recorrió el mesón de la cocina en trazos nerviosos. Cuando alzó la mirada, fue evidente que el muchacho estaba mucho más tranquilo. Su garganta se volvió seca y pareció ser que guardaba una bocanada de aire que no tenía conocimiento de mantenerla retenida. De pronto se mareó.

"Qué bien," nuevamente su mano y largos dedos se fueron a su cabello. "Gabriella, sé que es tarde y todo, pero necesitaba verte…" al decirlo, sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro confundido y sonrosado de la aludida. "Y saber cómo estabas, saber qué tal había ido todo con George,"

"Ah…" respondió vagamente. Y repitió la misma acción que él había empleado hace breves segundos. Cuando acabó de tocar su cabello agregó distraída. "Con él… con George está todo… extraño" en ese momento, Troy dejó salir un pequeño "oh" y después de un corto tiempo, se acercó hasta ella.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, que él lograba tocar parte de sus caderas. Alzó ambas manos y las depositó en cada una de sus mejillas. "Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa…" las manos temblando de la chica, se alzaron de igual forma hasta acariciar las de él, asintió confundida.

"Extrañamente… lo sé," la respiración de ambos era frenética, y el aliento de Troy le hacía cosquillas en sus labios y mejillas. "¿Fue a eso a lo que viniste? ¿Solamente a eso?" preguntó, aún embriagada por la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Ahora su mente parecía estar más alborotada que nunca.

"Yo… Gaby," comenzó susurrando, mientras dejaba que sus manos cayeran a su lado. Suspirando y cerrando los ojos, señaló. "Necesito decirte algo… y no sé cómo hacerlo,"

Este fue el momento en que Gabriella se acercó y tomó una de sus manos, luego de tener una lucha interna en qué hacer. "Hace tan sólo un rato me dijiste que podía decirte cualquier cosa… lo mismo corre para ti, no seas injusto…" compartió una dulce sonrisa, que sin embargo no llegó a sus ojos. Todavía se sentía demasiado confundida.

"Esto es diferente, porque… porque tengo miedo de herirte, tengo miedo de hacerte daño, y es lo que menos pretendo," explicó con una voz apagada y casi silenciosa, pero que obligó a que la muchacha se separara con un pánico en su cuerpo. "¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? Quiero conversar contigo en un lugar donde sepamos, estaremos tranquilos,"

Y aunque Gabriella pensaba que su pulso no podía volverse más alocado, le demostró lo contrario. Y es que el pensamiento de Troy más su habitación más a solas, no hacía más que potenciar sus confusiones.

_¿Y es que acaso le estaban pasando cosas con el chico que tenía enfrente?_

-

_**Sé que demoré, lo siento muchísimo, pero anduve con muchas cosas en la cabeza y pasando en la vida, por lo que no podía concentrarme para hacer este chap (que a todo esto, no está nada bueno) pero si hay algo de bueno, es que el próximo capítulo es bueno (A) si saben a lo que me refiero, *emoticonconcejasmovedizas***_

_**Un beso grande y cualquier duda, vayan aquí abajito a "GO" y escriban lo que piensan.**_

_**Van. **_


	9. Te elijo a ti

**Capítulo 9**

**-**

El silencio era tortuoso y ponía nervioso a cualquiera, sin embargo, parecía ser que ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en romperlo; ni siquiera porque llevaban más de diez minutos en la habitación de Gabriella en un completo mutismo y en una posición que pare ella, era devastadora.

Troy descansaba sobre su cama en brazos flectados, su cabello algo desordenado y una mueca preocupada adornaba su rostro, eso en cierta medida la perturbó. En realidad, así se encontraba desde el momento en que lo vio, fuera, en su jardín.

Otorgó una corta y traviesa mirada a su alrededor, deteniéndola luego, en el rostro hermoso y moreno de la muchacha; fue ahí que dijo. "Siempre me había preguntado cómo era tu habitación," una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones y la castaña no pudo hacer más que acompañarla, al menos eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Encontrando confianza donde no existía, hizo que sus pies la acercaran a la cama, se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados al lado de Troy.

Arqueó una de sus cejas y comentó. "¿Lo dices en serio?" viendo que él asentía, añadió. "¿Por qué te hacía curioso? ¿Pensabas que tenía un arsenal de zombies que estudiaban todo el tiempo y que les robaba los pensamientos del cerebro?" ahora, en efecto, se sentía mucho más cómoda, tanto así que tomo asiento muy cerca del muchacho; sonrió al escuchar cómo una carcajada se abría paso en los labios del chico.

"No… quizás no tan así, sólo ovnis…" bromeando, alzó sus hombros. Movió su cabeza y añadió. "No, no… en absoluto," pausó un momento y finalmente habló de nuevo. "Pensé que… que era diferente,"

"¿Diferente cómo?"

"Como el de todas las chicas que conozco, pero ya me percaté que…" desvió su mirada, hasta que sus ojos color cyan se sumergieron en los color chocolate por unos momentos. "… que eres completamente diferente a todas" respondió, sintiendo que por alguna extraña razón, el pulso estaba como loco en sus oídos; de tal forma que le costaba procesar el momento.

En ese nuevo silencio se quedaron por un largo tiempo. En que sólo se observaban minuciosamente, cada detalle del color de sus ojos, de sus labios, las marcas de su rostro. _¿Las marcas de su rostro? _se preguntó Gabriella, la que recién se percataba de que el muchacho tenía pequeños cortes a lo largo de la sien. Alzó su mano, y confundida preguntó. "¿Troy, qué te sucedió?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo?" dijo, mientras levantaba una de sus manos al rostro.

Cuando la mano pequeña de Gaby, tocó finalmente el rostro del chico, éste paró abruptamente sus acciones y sus labios se partieron pequeñamente, era como si alguien le hubiese golpeado el pecho con extrema fuerza. "Tienes cortes en tu frente… ¿Cómo te sucedió eso?" preocupada se alzó de la cama, con increíble velocidad en busca de algo que le permitiera curarlo. Volteó su cabeza en el camino, aún esperando su respuesta. "¿Y bueno…?"

"¿Y bueno qué?" preguntó al momento en que se tocaba la cara en busca de algo extraño. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La voz de Gabriella se escuchaba un tanto lejana, al verse sumergida en los muebles que contenían elementos de primeros auxilios. "Estoy buscando algo para colocarte en esas heridas," comentó en una voz con tono obvio, luego añadió. "Y bueno, te estaba preguntando que cómo te hiciste eso" su voz era clara al aparecer por la puerta de su baño individual, con una pequeña caja en las manos.

"Oh…" rascó su frente avergonzado y alzó la mirada con el mismo sentimiento. "Creo que me lo hice cuando… cuando intentaba," hizo una forma en el aire con uno de sus dedos. "Subir hasta acá, por ese árbol viejo que tienes por ahí," terminó con una pequeña voz, intentando no mirarla.

La mandíbula de Gaby estaba levemente caída, no entendía por qué aquel muchacho absurdamente atractivo se quería meter a su habitación en tan altas horas de la noche. Con aquel mismo sentimiento se acercó con extremo cuidado, y llegó hasta encarar a Troy; se arrodilló y suavemente quedó a su nivel. En silencio prosiguió sus acciones, primero sacando pequeñas gasas y alcohol, luego observando su rostro y depositando pequeñas cantidades del líquido para curar los cortes que tenía, los labios del muchacho se partieron nuevamente. "¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, mientras seguía realizando las acciones.

"Porque ese árbol tiene unas ramas más antiguas que mi abuelo _Gabi_" rió por breves segundos, y luego gimió de dolor cuando ella presionó uno de sus más profundos cortes, uno que se mantenía oculto por su cabello. "Y porque se encuentra bien alto en comparación al suelo,"

"No te preguntaba por qué de tus cicatrices no soy tan idiota," explicó con un tono severo, aunque en realidad no pretendía hacerlo. "Lo siento," movió su cabeza y dejó el algodón en la caja, alzando la vista sus ojos se fijaron en los de él. "¿Por qué viniste a verme a esta hora? ¿Por qué querías meterte en mi habitación?"

Un nuevo sentimiento de embarazo acompañó al chico. Y una de sus manos voló hacia la parte expuesta de su nuca. "Quería hablarte acerca de algo, pero… pero a la vez no quiero hacerlo," una mirada extraña acompañó las facciones de Gabriella, por lo que arqueó una de sus cejas. "Temo herirte si lo digo,"

"¿Herirme cómo? ¡Vamos Troy! Desde que apareciste en el patio que me siento confundida y ansiosa y…" _¿Increíblemente feliz de que estés a mi lado, de poder sentir tu piel suave bajo mis manos mientras te acaricio para curarte?_ Nerviosamente, luego de haber pensado aquella frase, continuó. "¿Me dirás de qué se trata todo esto de una vez? Me asustas"

La fuerte mano de Troy cubrió la pequeña de la joven. Ésta las miró y luego alzó la mirada. "No te asustes, no es nada malo… o eso creo," suspiró largamente y mantuvo su mano pegada a la de ella, dando un apretón. "Ayer hablé con Alexandra…"

No sabía si lo que lograba escuchar era el sonido de su corazón, pero de pronto, Gabriella sentía un golpeteo frenético y extremo al nivel de su pecho, como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado. Soltó su mano automáticamente y tomó distancia. "Oh…"

"Sí… ehm y bueno, la cosa es que… estuvimos hablando…"

"Eso ya lo dijiste," interrumpió. _¿Por qué diablos se estaba comportando como una idiota con síndrome premenstrual? _"Lo siento, lo siento… es sólo que estoy impaciente,"

Troy pasó su mano por el cabello, de una forma nerviosa. Parecía ser que su voz no lo quería acompañar en esta conversación. "Ehm… y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos, o mejor dicho ella terminó diciendo que… que sentía cosas por mí,"

¿La decepción podía hacer que quisieras tirarte del balcón? Porque Gaby tenía unas excesivas ganas de hacerlo. Lo que no entendía, era por qué. "Wow… eso, eso está muy bien. Me alegro muchísimo por ti," mintiendo volvió su vista hacia donde estaba la caja de primeros auxilios. Sin mirarlo, añadió. "Lo que no entiendo es qué tengo que ver con todo eso, bueno además de haber ayudado al primer acercamiento," una media sonrisa adornó su rostro, aunque no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Bueno _Gabi, _nosotros somos "novios" ¿Recuerdas?" la palabra novios la enfatizó, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. Se percató que la muchacha se realizaba de la situación y su boca se había formado como O. "Y… y yo quiero que funcione lo nuestro, digo con Alex y conmigo. Pero por otro lado, no quiero dejar de ayudarte, y ni siquiera es por aquel intercambio de favores que acordamos en un principio, es sólo y sencillamente porque quiero hacerlo, porque eres mi amiga y porque… por muy loco que suene, te aprecio."

¿Por qué, en toda la faz de la tierra; tenía que justamente haberle pedido aquel favor a Troy Bolton? Es que acaso no le bastaba ser lo perfectamente atractivo, sino que también tenía que apoderarse de los mejores sentimientos del mundo. ¿Por qué Dios era tan injusto con la demás gente huh? "Gracias, pero no debes hacerlo…"

"¿Mmm?" dejó salir confundido.

"Troy, si querías hablar esto conmigo y prepararme antes diciéndome que tenías miedo a herirme es… es porque tomaste la decisión de, de terminar lo nuestro" al darse cuenta de lo serio de sus palabras, se explicó. "Aunque sea ficticio, _obviamente_"

"No es tan así… quería hablarlo contigo, sí. Pero mi idea no era terminar lo nuestro-"

"No quiero arruinar tus planes Troy," su voz era pequeña, y emocionada.

Él se acercó, con su rostro mostrando aires de preocupación. Era como si su corazón se partiera según cada segundo, observaba que Gabriella estaba sufriendo. "Hey…" susurró cuando se había aproximado lo suficiente, tanto así que su aliento hizo cosquillas en sus labios, que ahora estaban semi partidos. "Tú no arruinas nada,"

"¿Entonces…?" suspiró y mordió su labio inferior. "¿Qué quieres hacer con lo que…? bueno, con todo en realidad,"

"Yo… yo, no lo sé" suspiró de igual forma, nervioso mientras hacía correr una de sus manos nuevamente por el cabello que comenzaba a tener forma, por los reiterados manoseos. "Sucede que… cuando ella me dijo eso, ya sabes… eso" trazó inseguro y pausó por breves segundos. "Yo no le respondí nada,"

El corazón de Gabriella hizo veinte saltos en una milésima de segundo. Estaba segura. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque… porque a pesar de todo, _tú eres mi novia,_" se escuchó un pequeño gemido de impresión, que la chica no notó hasta después, había salido de sus labios. "Gabriella-"

"Troy-" hablaron al mismo tiempo, y fue como que de pronto todo el oxígeno no existía en la habitación de la joven. Y tan sólo cargas eléctricas acompañaban el lugar, sobretodo cuando la pequeña mano de ella se acercó hasta los pectorales de él, para detener algo que no había comenzado. "Troy yo…" dijo insegura, al momento que todo, TODO se fue por la ventana, su padre, sus preocupaciones, George, el plan. Cuando notó que el rostro perfecto de Troy se aproximaba peligrosamente, ella cerró los ojos con dulzura y se rindió a aquello.

Pero tan pronto como todo había comenzado, el momento desapareció.

"Gabriella escuché unos ruidos y me preocupé porque vi lu-" Amanda, su nana y ama de llaves hacía entrada a la habitación, y sin-golpear-antes. Por lo que al notar que interrumpía se sorprendió y silenció de enseguida. "¡Oh Dios! Lo siento muchísimo, jamás…" ambos jóvenes, además de colorear sus mejillas de un carmesí fuerte, se habían separado casi de inmediato. "… jamás fue mi intención querer interrumpir o algo por el estilo,"

"No Mandy, no interrumpiste nada," se apresuró en afirmar la aludida. "Sólo estaba con Troy, curándole unas heridas que se había hecho," dicho aquello, la señora se acercó con una velocidad alarmante y el ceño fruncido por preocupación.

"Oh cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?" aclaró en la noche, mientras acercaba al muchacho hacia la ventana y lámpara para notar si tenía estragos difíciles en su rostro. Viendo que él asentía, una nueva ola de calidez rodeó a la anciana. "¿Así que tú eres el famoso Troy Bolton huh?"

"Mandy" reclamó despacio Gabriella.

Amanda miró a la chica y sonriendo se volvió a él. "Mucho más guapo de lo que decía tu madre,"

"¡Mandy!" ahora ella tenía un color que se parecía al morado en ambas mejillas, no recordaba haber estado tan avergonzada antes. "Lo siento Troy, ésta es Amanda, o bien conocida como mi abuela de alma desde que tengo uso de razón, y muy entrometida, debo agregar…" aseveró con embarazo.

"No te preocupes" se acercó desde donde se encontraba y agregó. "Es un gusto conocerla Sra. Amanda" tomó su mano y la movió por breves segundos.

"Y educado…" alzó las cejas, intentando jugarle una broma a la joven que cada vez, parecía ser que estaba teniendo un ataque coronario. "El gusto es totalmente mío jovencito…" una sonrisa amable y traviesa adornó las facciones de la adulta, en su rostro teñido de arrugas. "La verdad es que por muy agradable que todo esto parezca, es tarde y al parecer mañana es Viernes, por lo que tienen colegio, ¿O me equivoco?" los muchachos se miraron y bufaron desganados. "Eso me parecía… bueno… ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlo al fin," se dirigió a Troy. "Dejo que se despidan a solas" con una acción, se fue hasta la puerta y desde allí antes de cerrar, guiñó uno de sus ojos.

"Bueno, eso fue incómodo o qué," Gaby hizo rodar sus ojos, sin embargo dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, al ver que nuevamente eran los dos. Sin los comentarios desubicados de Mandy. "Perdóname de nuevo,"

"No necesitas hacerlo, además creo que fue un encuentro interesante… la primera aproximación con tu familia," trazó con un tono bromista, para luego añadir. "Además todo lo que dijo es muy cierto," juntó sus manos y entrecruzó sus largos dedos; intentando luchar contra una sonrisa.

Gabriella luchó también, contra la idea de parecer infantil al sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años que quiere vengarse de un mal comentario. Por eso, sólo se limitó a mover su cabeza. "Y luego dices que tu ego no es grande Bolton" compartieron una sonrisa genuina y un tanto aliviadora, luego de haber conversado todo aquello hace unos minutos. Era como si los problemas de pronto no existieran.

"Bueno, Amanda tenía razón… yo debo irme,"

"Cierto…" acotó la chica.

"Buenas noches _Gabi_" se acercó, y en el trayecto la aludida pensó muchas cosas, entre ellas lo bien que lucía, aunque su ropa estuviera algo desarreglada por sus intentos de trepar árboles. Y también, lo mucho que le gustaría que toda la situación con Troy fuera diferente. Cuando él se encontraba completamente cerca, aproximó sus labios hasta la mejilla de ella, y el contacto se perdió cuando cerró sus ojos. Sin embargo, lo que la sobresaltó fue que después sintió aquella misma presión en _sus labios_. Pero fue por los más breves de los segundos, por lo que cuando ésta abrió sus ojos Troy ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para pensar que todo había sido imaginación de ella, _¿Pero entonces las olas de electricidad que comenzaban a formarse en casi todas las dimensiones de su piel, eran posibles de inventar?_ Llevando una de sus manos hacia los labios que estaban semi abiertos, notó que el muchacho estaba tomando la manilla de la puerta.

Casi no sabiendo cómo hablaba, por lo seco de su garganta, se sorprendió al escuchar su voz rasposa. "Troy" llamó y, casi enseguida, éste se volvió hacia el sonido. "¿Y…?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Qué decidiste acerca de lo de Alex y tú," nunca antes le había costado decir tanto dos nombres, en la misma oración. "¿Qué sucederá con _nosotros_?"

"Creía que eso estaba claro," respondió en un tono grave y ahí fue posible de ver que su respiración estaba frenética y una de sus manos repasaba torpemente su labio inferior. _'¿Sería posible que, en efecto él la había besado?'_ pensó Gabriella, pero desechó los pensamientos al ganarle la curiosidad e impaciencia por saber qué diría. Fue entonces que prosiguió. "No te dejaré, menos ahora… lo que en un lenguaje cotidiano significa que seguiré siendo tu novio, incluso si eso me cuesta una oportunidad con la chica, que _creía_ me gustaba" el golpeteo en su pecho no cesaba, y no lo hizo tampoco cuando él se despidió con su mano y una sonrisa.

Gabriella, con sus piernas como gelatina, caminó como pudo hasta la cama y se dejó caer cuando éstas chocaron con el borde de ella. El cosquilleo aún en sus labios y en gran parte de su cuerpo y las palabras dulces de Troy aún rondando en su cabeza; sonrió como nunca cuando ésta topó la almohada; sin saber que él también tenía aquella sonrisa adherida al rostro como el más efectivo de los pegamentos; y por la misma razón que ella.

Pero como siempre, la realidad no siempre era tan dulce. Por lo que tarde como era, sonó su celular al vibrar en contra de su mesa de luz. Lo tomó y deslizó para ver que se trataba de un mensaje de George, de inmediato toda la burbuja desapareció a sus pies, reemplazada por una bocanada de culpabilidad. Ella leyó en simples palabras:

_A pesar de todo, quiero desearte un Feliz Aniversario y un mes._

_Sabes que te amo, igual que ayer, igual que siempre._

Al terminar, pensó en cómo estaría George, sentado en su departamento; seguramente bebiendo un café y fumando algún cigarrillo, con la cabeza alborotada y el corazón un tanto roto. Por lo que dejando de lado la felicidad de momentos previos, marcó rápidamente y envió:

_Feliz Aniversario y un mes_

Con toda la culpa sobre sus hombros, recordó todo lo acontecido y se dijo por enésima vez, ¿Qué diablos se suponía que haría con Troy y con los sentimientos que estaban peligrosamente apareciendo?

Porque si había algo de lo que se encontraba informada, en su desorden de ideas y sentimientos.

Era que lo de ella y Troy, ya no comenzaba a oler a algo pretendido.

-

_**Antes que todo, quiero pedirles perdón por la demora, pero la verdad es que esto cada vez se me hace más difícil (escribir chaps largos, mientras tengo mil cosas que estudiar) pero sé que les gusta esta historia, por lo que aunque demore, la subiré de todas formas :D**_

_**Luego quiero agradecerles, o sea WOW, por todos los reviews. Gracias, Gracias por darse el tiempo de escribir algo acerca de lo que hago, me gusta enterarme de lo que piensan acerca de esta historia, por lo que no duden en ir a "Review this store/chapter" para hacérmelo saber ;D**_

A: Jen, Kirtash_R, Terutte, Contii, ele (L, Sara, Mayto, zanessa_paw, Makyfarias, Gabriella, Conny, Tefa (L, Johana, Ailuu (L, Jen, Ilovemurillo, Hannah, Cursiadicta (Leylita :D!)

Un beso y abrazo a todas/os ustedes, Gracias por comentar.

Nos vemos pronto,

**F**unambul


	10. Todo cambió

**Capítulo 10**

**-**

Cuando hablamos de problemáticas que tienen un carácter de guerra o conflicto mundial, podemos señalar la hambruna en África, las guerras en el medio oriente o la explotación infantil en Latinoamérica. De eso, Gabriella Montez sabía mucho; y siempre tenía un discurso para aquello: las políticas no estaban bien implementadas, los gobernantes no eran lo suficientemente buenos, pero siempre concordaba en que gran parte del problema era por la gran mayoría de adolescentes que tan sólo se remitían a pensar en qué cosa harían el fin de semana, qué color de uñas llevarían para la fiesta del sábado o con quién se acostarían luego de emborracharse en la fiesta del sábado. Esas actitudes las detestaba, tanto así que un día (hace dos años atrás) escribió en su cuaderno de vida:

"_Nunca quiero ser como uno de esos chicos, que piensa que la vida se resume en el vestido que se pondrán para el Baile de Graduación. __**Nunca"**_

Pero al parecer 730 días y 13 kilos menos le habían hecho olvidar aquellas palabras, porque en la casa de los Montez había algo parecido a una III Guerra Mundial, pero ésta no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los postulados anteriormente. "¡Mamá!" gritó la muchacha, mientras daba rápidos y largos pasos en la longitud del pasillo. Movía la cabeza a cada tanto y alzaba su reloj de pulsera blanco, tan sólo para estresarse nuevamente. "¡Mamá!" volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más alto al notar que no había estragos de María por ningún lado. Hasta que distraída, otra vez por su reloj, chocó de lleno con un cuerpo tonificado y pequeño. "¡O-ouch!" cayendo al suelo, se sujetó con la pared.

"¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede Gabriella anne Montez?!" gritó su madre, la que también estaba en el piso y sujeta a una de las paredes. Tenía una de sus manos al nivel de su pecho, evidentemente asustada.

"L… lo siento ma," de algún modo, se recompensaron y pusieron de pie, Gabriella tenía el cabello esparcido en todas direcciones, su maquillaje no estaba hecho y sólo llevaba ropa deportiva encima. "Es que estoy desesperada, es como que necesito, _**necesito**_ ayuda y cooperación femenina; porque si no es así, ¡Juro que me corto aquellas que tú tienes y yo tengo y que me dieron de beber leche materna cuando era una niña!" expresó con un dejo de agonía y pánico, sin embargo ella no recordaba que estaban acompañadas de una gran cantidad de trabajadores que estaban realizando las labores de reparación, ornamentación, y otras. Por lo que al ver que una señora de baja estatura y de avanzada edad la miraba espantada, el color rojo de sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer. "Es… es una broma, yo bromeo todo el tiempo," rió nerviosa, para después correr los mechones de su cabello que le tapaban la vista.

"Gabriella, es mejor que vayamos a tu cuarto," expresó su madre, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo, no creía haber visto a su hija tan desesperada y nerviosa por algo; bueno si sacábamos de cuenta el concurso de deletreo en el que participó cuando iba en 1er grado; en el cual ganó, al igual que en 2do grado y 3er, 4to… hizo rodar los ojos ante las nuevas muestras de arrepentimiento de Gaby con los trabajadores. "Gabi," reprimió María. "Gabriella, cuarto, pasillo, puerta, conversación, l-a-s d-o-s a s-o-l-a-s," su hija sólo se limitó a asentir con un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas y cuello, pero sus pasos se convirtieron apresurados y algo torpes.

Cuando al fin, ambas estaban dentro de la habitación, la castaña menor tomó una de sus almohadas y la sujetó fuertemente y cercana a su boca, para gritar ahogadamente contra ella. María observó con asombro la escena. "¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi adorable y siempre, _siempre_ controlada Gabriella?"

La aludida se sentó en el borde de la cama, moviendo sus hombros en un gesto rápido y un aire de derrota. "Ma, no estoy para juegos…"

"¿Qué sucede pequeña?" su madre se acercó hasta la cama y sentándose en ella, repasó uno de sus largos y delgados brazos por los hombros de su hija. "Jamás te había visto con… tan poco control sobre tus cosas y emociones… ¿Quieres hablar de algo?"

Gaby miró a su madre y movió su cabeza negativamente. "N…no, es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa por el Baile de esta noche… eso es todo," alzó en un rápido movimiento sus manos. Y luego se levantó de la cama. "Quedan alrededor de dos horas y mi vestido aún no llega, mi cabello está horrible ¡Y no sé cómo se pone máscara en las pestañas sin que queden esos horrorosos grumos!" al parecer volvía a escena Gabriezilla porque María tuvo que mover la cabeza severas veces para no tener el eco de su voz, como una fastidiosa campanilla.

Ésta lanzó una mirada tierna, pero a la vez preocupada y capciosa a la morena que tenía sus manos incrustadas en su cintura y observaba el espejo, para luego lanzarle cepillos de peinar o flores de cabello. "¿Estás segura que es por eso?"

Gaby se volteó y de pronto tenía pánico que su madre descubriera la razón por la cual estaba así, cuando aún ni ella podía descifrarla. Sucedía que su madre, como todas, siempre sabía qué le ocurría antes que ella misma. Asintió, cuando no encontró voz que le ayudara. "Quizás estás algo excitada y ansiosa, porque este es el primer baile que da tu padre por la Escuela y tú tienes alguien que te acompañe. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Digo, ¿Estarás acompañada?" intentó preguntar, de manera que se mostrara indiferente.

Gabriella se sintió nerviosa a penas escuchó el final de la pregunta. "O sea… acompañada. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso mamá?"

"Quiero decir que si en la fiesta de esta noche tendrás alguien a tu lado… que te sirva algún trago, que baile contigo y te diga lo hermosa que estás," al notar que su hija se sonrojaba, no pudo evitar reír por breves segundos. "¡Vamos Gabriella! No es como que no supiera que Troy vendrá contigo mi amor, sabes que puedes contar conmigo,"

"Aún no olvido lo que hiciste con papá, ¿Qué fue eso de contarle que tenía un novio huh? Sabes que es terrible con esas cosas," su madre se acercó con una sonrisa y la hizo que se sentara en la pequeña silla que estaba enfrente del gran tocador. Movió sus cabellos ligeramente y ambas se reflejaron en el espejo.

"Sabes como es tu padre de curioso… no pude NO contarle…" siguió con sus caricias en las ondas castañas de la muchacha. "¡Dios, cómo has crecido!"

"¿Qué dices ma? No he crecido… sólo bajé de peso," bromeó un tanto avergonzada, mientras pasaba sus diminutos dedos por la mejilla. "Pero me veo igual," María negó con su cabeza.

"Ojalá pudieras verte como yo, o tu padre o tus hermanos te ven cariño," sonrió y depositó un cálido beso en la cabeza de Gabriella. "Te ves tan diferente, tan grande y no lo digo por ese cambio físico que dices… estás diferente de… alma, te ves feliz y eso me pone feliz,"

Una sonrisa sellada adornó las facciones de la morena. Emocionada tomó una de las manos de su madre y la besó cortamente. "Gracias mami,"

Luego de haber compartido aquellas pequeñas palabras, pero que sin embargo estaban llenas de ese sentimiento puro de amor entre madre e hija, se abrazaron. Como cuando Gaby era pequeña, se mantuvieron de esa misma forma durante largos minutos, la castaña menor había olvidado su intento de dejar caer una III Guerra Mundial en casa, por el vestido que aún brillaba por su ausencia, y la castaña mayor sólo podía estar feliz de que su hija, su pequeña, estuviera pasando por ese proceso de enamorarse y que ponía a todos tan completos en la vida. _Eso pensaba María_, puesto a que no sabía nada del plan "Maquiavélico-pretensioso-falso-y-difícil" que compartían Troy y Gabriella.

"¿Bueno, y qué tal va todo con Troy?" y como cuando estás en la mejor parte de la película, pero algo sucede y suena el rallado de disco, así fue que pasó en la mente de la joven. Justamente su madre (como madre) tenía que preguntar lo que nadie quería responder, o al menos en el caso de ella. Acaso debería decirle:

"_Bueno mamá, ¿Sabes qué? Pasa que desde alrededor de un año me puse de novia con George McKentire, ya sabes ¿Ese profesor que trabaja en East High? Bien, me vas siguiendo, sucede que no podía decirle a mi padre que tenía una relación con él, digo, sería una de las cosas más idiotas que haría en mi vida y créeme, he hecho varias. Es por eso que, como tengo unos cuántos amigos, y llegué hace tan poco de vuelta conversé con Troy Bolton. Creo que lo conoces, ese chico alto y guapo de la Escuela, de ojos azules color cielo y que tiene una sonrisa que te quita el aire y tiene un esculpido cuerpo… ejem, lo siento mamá, bueno el capitán del equipo de baloncesto resultó ser demasiado bueno conmigo, y como dije antes: pocos amigos+mi relación con George+Troy atractivo/buen chico+mi padre, le pregunté a Troy si quería hacerse pasar por mi novio y ¿Sabes qué? Me dijo que sí, ¿Puedes creerlo? O sea yo y Bolton… quién hubiese pensado eso… pero la cosa es que ahora todo anda mal con George, porque piensa que con Troy estamos siendo más cariñosos de lo que debemos, ¡Él parece más mi novio verdadero que el que en realidad lo es! Pero es que… en efecto mami, estoy confundida… creo que lo… __**quiero**__. _

"¡Gabriella Montez! ¿Me estás escuchando?" la voz de su madre la hizo bajar abruptamente de la nube en que pasaban todas esas cosas. "Te pregunté que, cómo andan las cosas con Troy"

Piensa Gaby, no cometas una estupidez. Pasó por el fuero interno de la muchacha que mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior. "Bien mamá, todo está… perfecto"

"Me alegra saber eso… ¿Debo suponer que él es gran parte de que estés así no?"

"Mamá, creo que le das mucho mérito, el que esté feliz y cambiada es también por otras personas… ¿Tengo amigos, sabías?" mintió y fue en eso, que se percató de lo triste que era su vida en el último año de East High.

"No lo decía por eso, aunque debo admitir que creo que estás mintiendo acerca de eso, pero a lo que iba era a tu ataque de pánico excesivo por el vestido, cabello y maquillaje" y como una realización, los ojos de Gabriella se abrieron como lunas llenas y saltó desde donde estaba sentada, a pesar que intentaba moverse o decir algo; el primer acto que realizó fue observar su reloj.

"Mierd-" al ver el rostro desaprobatorio de su madre, calló. "¡Súper Batirrecórcholis mamá!" corrió por la habitación en círculos, sin saber a dónde ir. "¡Tiene que llegar mi vestido, tengo que peinarme, tengo que maquillarme y sólo queda una estúpida hora!" de nuevo aparecía la chica maniaco-compulsiva, se dijo María que cruzó sus brazos y solamente observó.

Al correr, Gabriella se golpeó en uno de sus pies descalzos con la cama. "¡Mierda!"

--

Su teléfono celular vibraba por cuarta vez durante los últimos 20 minutos. Cuando se acercó a él, no lograba quitar de su rostro la sonrisa, porque si bien suponía tenía que ser la misma persona que le había estado mandando mensajes durante esa tarde.

"_Me siento como Elvis, Me veo apuesto hahaha, estoy bromeando, en realidad me siento poco hombre con este traje apretado. ¿Cuándo es que bajas? Te estoy esperando."_

La muchacha sonrió nuevamente y movió su cabeza, pero sus dedos corrieron por las pequeñas teclas, hasta que finalmente envió un sencillo: _"Ya voy" _ Cuando dejó el aparato en la mesa de su habitación, alzó la vista para ver su imagen completa; aún no lograba creer que todo había resultado bien. El vestido había llegado sólo unos minutos más tarde después de haber conversado con su madre y mientras Piere (el estilista personal de su madre) le arreglaba el cabello en ondas poco definidas y suaves, ella aplicaba algo de maquillaje en su rostro. Claro, estaba algo tarde, pero qué mujer no lo está cuando hay un evento de estas envergaduras. Arreglando uno de sus aretes, respiró hondo por última vez y cerró los ojos. Se dijo en un murmuro. "Aquí vamos…"

Con rapidez, y cuidado de no tropezar por los altos tacones que utilizaba, se aproximó hacia la escala principal que conectaba el salón donde se estaba realizando la fiesta y los dormitorios. A pesar que todo el público presente –y que era enorme en cantidad- estaba en lo suyo, Gabriella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conciente de miradas, que ni siquiera sabía, eran para ella. Sin embargo, había un sentimiento que no lograba explicar, al bajar uno por uno los amplios escalones. Porque sabía, que una de esas personas la estaba buscando, con tantas ansias como ella lo estaba haciendo también.

Y casi, como si con el pensamiento le hubiese llamado, ahí estaba. Vestido de negro, la camisa blanca que acariciaba su torso tenía botones negros y los tres primeros estaban abiertos. Su cabello estaba despeinado (como a ella secretamente le gustaba) y alborotado, sin embargo todo se mantenía en su lugar. Cuando alzó la vista, luego de haber estado riendo junto a otras personas, la miró; y la sonrisa de su rostro había desaparecido. ¿Es que acaso ella se veía muy mal? ¿Qué sucedía? Pensando nerviosamente, es que luego finalizó la escala, aún subconsciente de lo que la gente pensaba al mirarla. Era la primera vez que gran parte de los directivos de la escuela la conocerían, e incluso, había dicho su padre; se encontrarían muchos de la parte administrativa de las mejores universidades del país, por lo que quería causar una buena impresión.

No solamente a ellos, sino a todos. _Todos_.

Sin haberlo notado, cuando dejó de observar a su alrededor a los señores de traje que conversaban animadamente con sus parejas, y volvió el rostro hacia el frente para _disimuladamente_ observar a aquél muchacho tan increíblemente atractivo, se encontró con aquella mirada azul. La impresión fue tanta, que sintió que de pronto sus rodillas eran gelatina. "Hey… ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Troy, mientras repasaba sus dedos ligeramente por la piel descubierta de su brazo. No estando totalmente de acuerdo con su voz, se limitó a asentir solamente. "¿Segura?"

"Sí Troy…" dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no sabía, estaba guardando. Bajó su vista por el más breve de los tiempos, para tan sólo alzarla igual de rápido. Necesitaba tiempo para ordenarse. Cuando volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos penetrantes y claros, notó que estos la observaban detenidamente, los labios de Troy se partieron levemente y pestañeó unas cuantas veces.

"Gabriella te ves hermosa…" pareció que las palabras le costaban más de la cuenta de admitir. "O sea… te ves siempre de esa forma, pero…" y nuevamente aquel gesto que Gaby ya conocía también, su mano rascaba la parte expuesta de su nuca. "Ya sabes lo que quiero decir,"

Tragó fuertemente la morena, y asintió avergonzada, cuando comenzó a sentir que el calor se propagaba hasta sus mejillas. Luego comentó. "Tú… tú te ves apuesto… pero ya lo sabes, siempre lo eres…" intentó bromear e hizo rodar los ojos para aquel motivo, y pareció haber resultado, porque ambos rieron luego de aquel comentario. Al menos ya se había roto el hielo. "¿Y qué tal la fiesta, alguna chica atractiva hasta ahora?" preguntó sonriendo y arqueando una de sus cejas.

"Ajá," asintió y tomó delicadamente uno de sus brazos, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Gabriella, ya que la carga de electricidad no tardó en aparecer. Volteándola, alzó una de sus manos e indicó donde se encontraba una mujer en sus medianos 40, llevaba un vestido rojo y tenía un martini en su mano. Cuando divisó a Troy, levantó la copa y guiñó. El muchacho sólo se limitó a mover su mano y reír. "¿Ves a esa mujer de ahí?" Gaby asintió y éste prosiguió. "Me dijo que era un chico atractivo y que si necesitaba de algún servicio, _cualquier servicio _le comentara qué era lo que _necesitaba_," alzó ambas cejas de manera juguetona.

"¿Esa mujer? ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?" los ojos de la chica estaba bien abiertos, en realidad estaba sorprendida del valor de aquella señora.

"Que a penas cumpliera la mayoría de edad se lo haría saber, porque así sería legal" aún con la mano unida a su brazo, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba la barra.

"Eres un cerdo, ¿Lo sabías?" comentó bromeando la castaña, y golpeó despacio uno de sus hombros. "Eres como todos los hombres: egoístas, egocéntricos y ni siquiera puedo seguir, porque me enojaré…" movía su cabeza, mientras seguía caminando entre la gente hacia el bar.

"Cálmate Montez, no necesitas actuar como una novia celosa si es que tu padre no está presente…" el muchacho susurró en su oído, y el escalofrío que sintió Gabriella al percibir que la punta de la lengua de Troy chocó una vez en contra de su oreja mientras hablaba; no tuvo límites. Se alejó con una sonrisa sellada y la aludida no podía hablar, por mucho que lo intentara.

Por mucho que intentara tener una razón que negara aquello que él había testimoniado. Pero no había.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" preguntó Troy, después de unos minutos en que tanto su cabeza, como la de Gabriella se habían mantenido ocupadas con diversos pensamientos.

"Sí, eso me gustaría…"

"¿Y… qué te gustaría _mi amor_?" contra preguntó, intentando esconder la sonrisa que quería aparecer.

"¿Qué es eso?" contestó nerviosa Gabriella, la que observaba por si estaba su padre en algún lugar cercano. Al no divisarlo, volvió a hablarle. "Mi padre no estaba cerca, no debes decirlo…"

"No seas injusta, tú no eres la única que puede hacer cosas de novios, mientras no somos vigilados…" rió por breves segundos, ante la imagen de Gabriella con ambas manos en su cintura. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás intentando jugar conmigo? Porque si lo quieres hacer, está funcionando…" desapareció la sonrisa del rostro de Troy, para dar paso a una larga mirada, preocupada y en cierta medida, cariñosa. Él se acercó y tomó una de las manos, al parecer no había captado que Gabriella estaba bromeando.

"Jamás podría jugar contigo… _jamás_," la boca de ella se volvió seca y no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente un escalofrío, al tocar las manos tibias y suaves de Troy. "Ahora, ¿Te parece bien un martini de manzana?" y por enésima vez en esa tarde, tan sólo pudo asentir porque no encontraba palabras. "Lo traigo en seguida, espérame un minuto"

Tan rápido como comentó aquello, se alejó para hablar con el barman por unos minutos. Gabriella observaba hacia su alrededor y fue en eso que divisó a su padre… conversando con George. ¿Es que acaso Dios le no le tenía aprecio? Intentando pasar desapercibida, escondió su cabeza entre una de sus manos, haciendo creer como que arreglaba su cabello, sin embargo su padre la conocía bien; y a pesar de no encontrarse cerca, la había visto.

"Toma, acá tienes…" dijo Troy, a la vez que le pasaba la copa en una de sus diminutas manos. Agarrándola de prisa, se volvió a él, para mirarlo fijamente. _¿Quizás de espalda, su padre no la reconocería?_ Sí, claro. "¿Te sucede algo?"

"No, nada… no me pasa nada," tomó un sorbo y tragando velozmente, sonrió. "Delicioso,"

Un carraspeo de garganta se hizo escuchar y automáticamente la morena cerró los ojos. Intentando creer que eso no estaba sucediendo. "Buenas noches chicos, ¡Troy, qué bueno es verte aquí!" el aludido notó el por qué de lo extraño de _su novia_. El padre de ella y George juntos. Una química no muy buena.

"Buenas noches señor Montez, _Profesor_ McKentire," ambos adultos movieron su cabeza, sin embargo el segundo otorgó una mirada penetrante y larga a Gabriella. La que viendo esto, saludó solamente por política.

"Buenas noches," George movió su cabeza, sin embargo no dijo nada. Al parecer esa noche le habían comido la lengua los ratones. Se comentó la joven. "Papi… no te veía hace rato," otorgó una sonrisa genuina y deslumbrante hacia Daniel.

Él comentó avergonzado. "Ya sabes como es tu madre," hizo rodar sus ojos. "Intenta arreglarme el traje durante dos horas por lo menos," rió por un momento y después añadió. "¿Y ustedes, están disfrutando la fiesta?"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y Troy cometió la estupidez (por el contexto en que se encontraban, ¿George McKentire a su lado? ¿Su novio real? ¿Me van siguiendo? Bien) de tomar uno de los cabellos de Gabriella que caían en sus ojos y depositarlo cariñosamente detrás de su oreja. "En efecto señor, nosotros nos dirigíamos a bailar cuando ustedes se aproximaron,"

"¿En serio?" comentó sorprendido. Y al observar el rostro de espanto de su hija, reaccionó de la forma habitual. "Al parecer, además de haber convertido a mi _Brie_ en una joven feliz y enamorada…" cuando su padre dijo aquello, la chica alzó la vista para mirar de reojo a George, el que hizo una mueca de disgusto. "… también la has motivado a que haga cosas que nunca intentó…" finalizó con una sonrisa. "Vamos, vamos… no los interrumpimos, vayan a bailar… quiero ver esto" agregó divertido.

Troy devolvió la sonrisa y observó a ambos adultos antes de tomar la copa de las manos de Gabriella; para así dejar ambos utensilios en la mesa del bar. Ofreció su brazo y luego preguntó. "¿Vamos a bailar _mi amor_?" al decirlo, otorgó una larga y ansiosa mirada al profesor que tanto adoraba. Al notar la incomodidad de éste, tuvo que luchar con una carcajada.

Después de todo, podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Una cosa es que esto de ser novios ficticios ayudara a Gabriella con su padre, pero también le permitía por algunos segundos fastidiar de sobremanera a ese McKentire que aborrecía. La morena tomó su brazo con delicadeza y de a poco, se sumergieron en la pista de baile, que a pesar de estar poblada, dejaba entrever de manera clara a todas las parejas que danzaban. Justamente una canción lenta comenzaba a sonar y las manos de ella temblaron ante la ansiedad de bailar con Troy algo así, y sabiendo que _él_ la estaría observando. "Yo no bailo…" susurró en el oído del chico Bolton.

"¿Era en serio lo que decía tu padre entonces?" preguntó curioso.

"Pareces sorprendido,"

"Bueno sí, es que eres bastante coordinada para muchas cosas… jamás imaginé que no sabías bailar," explicó el muchacho.

"Deberías saber que nosotros, los cerebritos, no poseemos de tantas características virtuosas-físicas como ustedes, las superestrellas del deporte" indicó bromeando, mientras tomaba una parte del vestido para no tropezar.

"Deja de hablar idioteces y ven aquí," ofreció Troy, el que abrió sus brazos para recibirla. Suavemente, ésta obedeció a sus encargos y cuando llegó a la altura de éste, alzó sus delgados brazos para rodear su cuello. Él cariñosamente movió una de sus manos desde la parte superior de la espalda hasta el final de su cintura. En un camino que hizo arder la piel de la muchacha. Ésta reposó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Troy y ambos se aproximaron de una manera que no creía posible. Tanto así, que lograban sentir el pulso frenético de los dos chocar en contra del otro. El momento era mágico, y era sólo el comienzo.

La canción I shall believe de Sheryl Crow comenzaba a sonar y el golpeteo en el pecho de Gabriella se hizo mucho más evidente. Era una canción casi acorde a ambos, o algo así. Pensó ella, pues estaba confundida y todo lo de ellos en efecto era, mentira. Pero había algo más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que los dos, que luchaba por aparecer en la superficie y Gaby sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que sucediera. Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con que Troy ya la estaba observando detenidamente, cesaron de bailar aquellos pasos calmos y elegantes; y permanecieron así, tan sólo mirando uno al otro. Cuando Gabriella iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, él se adelantó y tocó con su dedo índice los labios semi partidos de ella.

Respiración errática y piernas de gelatina. Era en lo único que lograba pensar la joven, ni siquiera que estaba George cerca o su padre o la gente. Sólo estaba pendiente de que esta vez era cierto, a pesar de que su relación era mentira, el sentimiento era verdadero. Troy presionó más aún sus dedos en la cintura de Gaby y su aliento chocó en su rostro provocando un hormigueo.

Y fue así, que sin previo aviso, él se acercó e hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos. Juntó sus suaves labios contra los de ella y por un momento, debido a la impresión, Gabriella se mantuvo inmóvil, sin embargo cuando percibió la presión de aquella boca en la suya y la aproximación de sus cuerpos, no pudo evitar comenzar a moverse al ritmo del beso. Primero despacio, suave… descubriendo lo que ambos tenían para ofrecer, pero las sensaciones eran más fuertes que los dos jóvenes y por eso, Troy deslizó sus manos hasta tomar el rostro de ella con fortaleza y así besó con más presión, pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de ella.

El mundo de Gabriella Montez estaba literalmente rotulado de pies a cabeza.

Al acceder a este permiso, ambos mantuvieron una danza delicada, húmeda y cálida con sus bocas; temperatura que se ramificó por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Pero la música había acabado y con eso también los pensamientos sin razón, porque cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Gabriella lanzó una mirada hacia donde todavía estaban los dos adultos, uno claramente más feliz que el otro. "¡Oh Rayos!" dejó escapar la chica.

Respirando aún agitadamente, Troy acercó el rostro delicado de ésta al suyo y reposó su frente en contra de la de Gabriella. "Lo sé… quizás no fue lo más inteligente,"

"Está bien, mi padre al parecer está feliz…" comentó entre cortadamente. Respondió ligeramente, pensando que ese era el real motivo de aquel beso. Alzó una de sus manos y dejó que dos de sus dedos descansaran en sus labios. "Wow…"

"_Gabi,_" llamó Troy.

"¿Mmm?"

"Te besé por que _quería_ hacerlo, no porque tenía que hacerlo" el cruce de palabras hizo dudar por unos momentos a la aludida, pero fue luego que captó el sentido de su frase.

"Troy…" respiró quedamente.

"Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces," se acercó e igual que el beso anterior, se acercó sin previo aviso para rodear la boca de Gabriella en un roce delicado. Pero esta vez, ella no tardó en responder.

Definitivamente aquellos sentimientos que no tardarían en aparecer, ya lo habían hecho. _Definitivamente_.

-

**No quiero alargarme, porque o sino terminaré subiendo la historia a las 3 de la mañana. xD! Mañana dejo los saludos pertinentes a todas las chicas que han (hermosamente) comentado. GRACIAS**

*El vestido de Gabriella está en mi perfil, si ustedes se meten al link que dice "Funambul" podrán ver eso y otras cosillas.

Un beso.


	11. No sientes lo mismo que yo

**Capítulo 11**

"_No todo es color de rosa"_

-

El aire frío golpeaba levemente los brazos desnudos de Gabriella. Hace un rato que permanecía inmóvil en el pequeño muro que daba a la piscina, reposando su cuerpo en los codos que comenzaban a dormirse por la posición. Todavía había severas personas disfrutando de la velada que estaba en vías de terminar; y ella sólo podía decir que ésta había resultado "interesante" por decir lo menos.

Ahora estaba sola con sus pensamientos, una copa de martini de manzana media llena en mano y observando la tranquilidad que representaba aquellas aguas intactas. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento se vería estorbado muy pronto. "Lo siento, ¿Interrumpí tus pensamientos?"

Gabriella desvió la mirada y se encontró de frente con aquella persona que durante esta noche no quería lidiar, no porque no lo quisiera en efecto; sino más bien porque aquello –después de los eventos suscitados- le avergonzaba. Él la observaba con un sentimiento incómodo en el rostro y eso partía, al paso de cada segundo, su corazón. "George…" trazó tímidamente. "No, no interrumpiste nada…" respondió con su voz quedamente.

Él indicó desde donde provenía. "Te estaba observando hace rato, te veías tan preocupada y decidí venir…"

Alzó sus hombros sigilosamente. "Gracias" mordió su labio inferior y alzó la mirada, para así observar de lleno al adulto. "George, acerca de esta noche-"

Éste interrumpió de enseguida. "No tienes que decirme nada, lo entiendo perfectamente…" explicó algo incómodo. Por un momento la castaña no creyó ni una letra de lo que decía. Por lo que arqueó una de sus cejas y preguntó reaciamente.

"¿Lo entiendes huh…?"

"Lo entiendo, pero no lo comparto" explicó rápidamente. Al notar la confusión del rostro de Gabriella, señaló. "Lo que quiero decir es que… entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero eso no quiere decir que lo comparta o que me agrade, en absoluto" ella asintió algo acongojada. "Sabes que jamás me agradará verte con otra persona… aunque eso sea una actuación" finalizó con un tono tan certero, que se manifestó duro y la morena sintió un sentimiento de decepción correr por su espina.

"Pero… de todas formas, quiero pedirte perdón, jamás debería haberlo hecho… no era necesario" él se acercó sólo lo suficiente, para no levantar sospechas. La respiración de la muchacha se volvió frenética, después de todo él era su novio hace ya un año y de que sentía cosas realmente profundas por él, era un hecho.

"Supongo que lo bueno de todo esto es que… sé que cuando lo besas no te pasa lo mismo que conmigo… y tu piel no se eriza y tus labios no arden…" predicó despacio y cercano a su oído, en signo de una conversación íntima y algo secreta. El roce hizo que Gaby sintiera escalofríos. "La temperatura está decayendo, deberías marcharte a tu habitación y abrigarte… no quiero que enfermes"

Ella sabía que aquello era cierto, de lo que no estaba muy segura era de la predicción de su novio acerca del beso-con-quién-ya-tu-sabes. _¡Argh! Realmente se estaba volviendo un personaje de un libro de Harry Potter. _Y eso le hacía daño, porque sabía que al final de cuentas su infinita confusión lo único que haría, sería terminar hiriendo a uno de los dos y en forma indirecta a ella misma. "Creo… creo que me despediré de mi padre y algunos invitados" dijo a medida que señalaba lejanamente donde se encontraban los aludidos en su oración.

"Me parece bien" se acercó y eso puso en alerta a la castaña, la que observó a su alrededor. Sin embargo, George sólo se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un beso incómodo en la comisura de los labios de ésta. Gabriella no logró evitar cerrar sus ojos ante el contacto. "Buenas noches" agregó cariñosamente.

"Buenas noches" y así, él se alejó lo más rápido que sus pasos le permitieran, dejándola nuevamente sola; bueno, junto a sus confusos pensamientos y su aún más confuso corazón. Abandonó la copa en una de las mesas anexas e hizo lo que previamente le había dicho a McKentire que haría. Se acercó a su padre y algunas autoridades de las Universidades más prestigiosas como Harvard, Yale y Standford. Al parecer la presentación con ellos era lo único que había marchado estupendamente a lo largo de la noche.

Sí, porque a pesar que no podía negar que aquel-beso-había-sido-quitador-de-aire-y-sencilla-e-increíblemente-perfecto, sólo le había traído más problemas. Porque le había significado, de una vez por todas, tener el corazón al descubierto y sentirse más vulnerable que nunca. Situación que no ayuda cuando tienes tu cabeza en un propósito contiguo.

_¿Además qué significaban aquellas frases de Troy hace un rato? "__**Quería**__ hacerlo, no porque tenía que hacerlo"… aquello quería decir que… tenía ganas porque él era un chico y ella… ¿Una chica, por lo que tenía necesidades que cubrir? Esa era una opción y la otra era completamente descabellada. Porque si bien repasaba los momentos previos podría decir que Troy Bolton… el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de East High… aquel chico que hace sólo un año atrás se burlaba de su aspecto… y que ahora era una de las personas que más sabía de ella y su vida en el mundo tenía… (el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba tentación de reír) sentimientos por ella._

Absolutamente no. O sea… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Troy había sido muy claro, hace tan sólo unas semanas atrás los sentimientos que tenía hacia Alexandra, es decir, ¡Eso era lo que los había juntado en primera instancia! Además, estaba George al que quería con gran parte de su alma, quién se había enamorado de ella y su personalidad cuando nadie creía en éstas.

Ahora todo era más irritante, por lo que se decidió por última vez estampar una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse con su depresión post-beso-verdadero. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, se encaminó hasta la cocina donde permanecían algunos chef y se aproximó a la heladera para sacar al mejor amigo de la mujer cuando lo estás pasando mal. Era un Ben & Jerry's de midnight chocolate cookies.

La noche comenzaba a verse mejor.

Con una gran cuchara y helado en mano, y en la otra una parte del vestido; subió las escalas tan rápido como le permitía su estado de somnolencia. Al llegar allí, cerró con cuidado y después puso la cerradura, a pesar de lo idiota que parecía, se sentía a salvo. Lentamente se sacó los tacones que tanto daño le hacían a sus diminutos pies y caminó con igual velocidad hasta su cama; se observó nuevamente en el espejo durante esa noche y sintió la necesidad de no remover el vestido, porque pensaba que él le daba la belleza que no poseía. Pero de todas formas, quería estar más cómoda para dormir; por lo que dejó las cosas que llevaba sobre su escritorio y llevó sus manos hasta la cremallera, pero todo el pánico del mundo recayó en sus hombros cuando escuchó una voz.

"Por bienestar mental, te exijo que no te saques eso enfrente de mí…" con el corazón galopando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, Gabriella se volteó con una de sus manos en el pecho. Allí, en el sillón de cuero púrpura de su habitación, descansaba en todo su esplendor aquel chico que durante el último tiempo había llegado a conocer tan bien. Y viceversa.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces acá Troy?!" exclamó más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Además de sentirse algo ofendida por las palabras, _"Por bienestar mental, seguramente pensaba que lo que vería debajo de aquel vestido sería digno para darle asco" _irritada por el silencio de su acompañante, volvió a vociferar. "Dije, que qué haces acá Troy"

Él se puso de pie rápidamente y la muchacha inconscientemente tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, sin embargo chocó de inmediato con el escritorio. "Lo siento _Gabi_, lo siento…" dijo con una pequeña voz. "No sabía que te molestaría tanto…"

"Bueno…" pasó nerviosa una de sus manos por la frente tersa de su rostro. "Ahora lo… sabes" el muchacho comenzaba a acercarse lentamente, en la espera que ella le reprochara algún suceso, pero esto no ocurrió.

"Lamento haberte asustado, pero necesitaba verte lejos del tumulto y la bulla de allá abajo" explicó Troy. "Necesitaba que conversáramos acerca de lo ocurrido" continuó un tanto complicado con las palabras.

Gabriella se alejó y dándole la espalda comentó. "No sé qué es lo que quieres conversar Troy… nos besamos, eso fue todo… mi padre lo vio, George lo vio… todos felices" el tono sarcástico y dolorido de su voz no pasaba desapercibido.

"No creo que haya sido tan así…" interjectó el muchacho. Ella se volteó y su rostro mostraba un shock que desconocía.

"¿Ahora eres un sabelotodo? ¡Por supuesto que es así! No es un gran asunto, la gente se besa a diario, incluso los animales, incluso por dinero… nosotros lo hicimos por nuestro plan" al terminar de decirlo y ver el rostro severamente sombrío y desconcertado de Troy se arrepintió. "Lo siento… lo siento," respiró profundamente. "No quería gritarte… la verdad es que no controlo la rabia que tengo conmigo," frotó sus ojos severamente.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo…"

El ambiente parecía tan tenso, que por un momento se hubiera cortado como mantequilla. Unos segundos sucedieron, mientras la morena intentaba articular alguna palabra. Finalmente preguntó.

"¿Te importa si voy a cambiarme?" Gabriella señaló el baño personal de su dormitorio, mientras tomaba unas cuántas cosas.

"En absoluto, pierde cuidado…" alzó sus manos en señal de aprobación. "De todas formas… yo debería marcharme…" trazó sigilosamente.

"No te vayas" dijo rápidamente ella. "Digo, si querías hablar… hagámoslo"

"Seguro" y fue así que Gabriella se sumergió en el baño, desprendiéndose de aquel hermoso vestido y los accesorios de su cabello y cuerpo. Cepilló su cabello y dientes; mientras lo hacía pensó en lo que había ocurrido hace sólo unos minutos y se avergonzó de haber perdido el control en contra de quién no se lo merecía. Después de todo, eran sus problemas, no de él; por mucho que tuviera que ver en gran cantidad. Cuando salió del cuarto, sólo llevaba un pantaloncillo largo de franela con puntos de colores y un top de color turquesa; es que la temperatura de la habitación era cálida, sobretodo cuando estaba ese muchacho de ojos azules que…

"Lo siento si demoré" explicó nuevamente avergonzada.

"Descuida, no lo hiciste" ella se aproximó hasta la cama y de pronto recordó el helado que reposaba en su escritorio. Él observaba con curiosidad cómo ésta lo tomaba y revisaba; escuchó unas cuántas palabras y luego dijo. "¿Qué hay contigo y ese helado?" la pregunta resultó algo bromista.

El rostro de ésta se mostraba como si no creyera en la pregunta que le estaba haciendo. "Es el mejor amigo de las mujeres cuando lo estamos pasando mal por amor… o cuando estamos disgustadas o felices, o confundidas… en fin, para todo" explicó en un tono que casi abusaba de la obviedad.

"Debo suponer que beso mal entonces…" añadió en una pequeña voz, pero que sin embargo Gabriella logró captar claramente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó sorprendida, a la vez que abría el pote de gran tamaño y sumergía la cuchara para probar un poco. "Mmm… esto… es… el… bendito… cielo"

El chico tuvo que luchar en contra de una carcajada al verla reaccionar de esa forma por un poco de helado. Hizo rodar sus ojos y respondió. "Bueno… es mi teoría, debido a que necesitaste de helado luego de que _eso_ sucediera…"

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que es _eso_ lo que me obligó a robarme un pote de mis amigos cercanos Ben y Jerry para luego estar 50 minutos en la máquina elíptica huh?" volvió a probar un poco, para reaccionar de la misma forma.

"Sólo alcance de sucesos" movió sus hombros unas cuántas veces.

"Tienes que enterarte: _LA VIDA NO GIRA EN TORNO A TROY BOLTON_, ¿Lo sabías?" el aludido no logró dejar escapar una gran carcajada al escucharla. Lo que produjo que ésta misma lo acompañara en la acción. "Aunque debo reconocer que en cierta medida… eres uno de los motivos," comentó cuando había recobrado la compostura. Llevó la cuchara a su boca en un nervioso acto.

_De vuelta al momento incómodo._

Después de unos momentos en silencio, en que ella sólo comía y miraba sus manos, se escuchó su voz. "Gabriella, yo…" comenzó en su explicación. Ella alzó la mirada y logró observar la lucha interna que aquello le provocaba. "Yo… tengo que decirte lo que sucede y… no estoy seguro que vaya a agradarte muchísimo, pero debo decirte la verdad…"

El utensilio de su mano había caído a un lado y su corazón de pronto se había acelerado por veinte veces más de lo usual. _¿Por qué todo aquello parecía ir por un camino peligroso? _"La verdad+hombres siempre es buena… dispara Bolt-" intentó que aquello no sonara en absoluto comprometedor o en cierta forma MUY curioso de su parte.

"Me pasan cosas contigo"

"…on" terminó por decir la castaña, después que hubiera escuchado a Troy decir esa frase más rápido que cualquier otra en su vida. Por un momento sintió que se aturdía, no por el significado de las palabras –que de por sí eran símbolo de hiperventilar- sino por la rapidez de éstas. "Oh…"

"Lo siento," de nuevo él se disculpaba.

Miles pensamientos corrían por su cabeza en aquel momento, desde algunos que servían hasta algunos que no tanto. Pero lo que más repasaba era el _"Oh"_

El inteligente _"Oh"_ de respuesta. Es como la respuesta más absurda e idiota, es como cuando alguien te dice "Te amo" y tú contestas "Gracias" cuando no sabes qué decir en realidad. Gabriella parecía sentir como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su voz… como en La Sirenita, cuando aquella malvada de-

"Podrías decir algo" interrumpió justo a tiempo _Eric_. Digo, Troy. Se notaba lo incómodo que se sentía con su propia piel durante esos minutos. "… algo que no fuera como un 'Oh'" agregó cuando notaba que ésta iba a hablar respecto a eso.

Ella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que por un momento pensó que sangraría. Movió sus manos nerviosamente por la cubierta suave de su cama, mientras intentaba pensar algo qué decir. Bueno, algo que no fuera necesariamente una estupidez, porque de esas tenía varias en su cabeza en este momento. Pero, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir, si ni siquiera tenía claro qué era lo que sucedía con ella? "Troy…" su voz divagó dulce y silenciosa. "No… no tengo claro a qué te refieres con eso…" al ver el rostro molesto e irónico de él, intentó arreglar su frase. "O sea… obvio que sé a qué se refieren esas palabras, no soy idiota" hizo rodar sus ojos y prosiguió. "Pero no entiendo exactamente lo que quieres decir, o sea entiendo, pe-"

"Deberías callarte" interrumpió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. En cierta medida, maravillado con lo que significaba la compleja personalidad de la chica que estaba enfrente. Ella asintió por un momento, atemorizada o aparentando que lo estaba, no lo tenía por seguro. Al verla así, tan frágil, tan atenta no pudo evitar que las explicaciones surgieran involuntariamente de su boca. "Porque quiero explicarte, de manera que entiendas un poco esto," su voz finalizó incrédula, casi apagada.

"Yo… yo siento que me pasan cosas contigo y, prometo que no fue algo que haya planeado o nada por el estilo, sólo fue… bueno, ya sabes… inconsciente" movió sus manos, sin saber realmente lo que hacía. Pero sabía que este era el momento para decir lo que hace algún tiempo le había estado causando más que una noche de insomnio. "Cuando te vi ese día… aquel día que hablamos por primera vez después de tanto… y-"

"¿Y viste que había bajado de peso y me veía diferente? Eso es muy profundo de tu parte Bolton…" comentó llena de sarcasmo, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; no sabía si intentaba protegerse o algo similar. Pero lo único que lograba pensar luego de aquellos comentarios era que, todo lo que "le pasaba" a Troy tenía que ver con su aspecto.

"Sería bueno o necesario que me dejaras terminar… además, tienes que saber que no es así… no es así en absoluto _Gabi_" trazó en un tono amargo. ¿Tan poco pensaba ella de él? Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que en el fondo él era el culpable de esa desconfianza. Después de todo, él era quién no había tenido un buen pasado junto a ella. A pesar del miedo que le causaba, se alzó y acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Gabriella con sus piernas flectadas y sus brazos alrededor de éstas. "_Gabi_… yo no sé cómo explicarlo, ni tampoco creo conocer verdaderamente qué está sucediendo… y tengo miedo,"

La mirada color chocolate se volvió a él con curiosidad e impresión. "¿Miedo de qué?"

"¿Y aún lo preguntas?" la muchacha asintió y él respiró hondamente, por breves segundos. "Gabriella, tú tienes un novio al cual amas… es precisamente la razón de que yo haya aceptado tu propuesta en primera instancia, y ese ya es un gran motivo para que… para que esto no sea recíproco…" pasó sus dedos por la longitud de sus cabellos. "Eres una muchacha inteligente, divertida, cariñosa y poco egoísta… yo no tengo nada que darte en ese sentido…"

"¡Hey, aguarda un segundo!" reclamó la morena, que lo había hecho con muchísima entonación; por lo que ahora intentaba disminuir el tono de voz. "No puedes decir eso… no puedes hacerte daño de esta forma Troy…" susurró cuando depositaba su pequeña mano en la mejilla, algo sonrojada del chico.

"Pero… Gabi, yo sé cómo es todo esto, sé que no dejarás a George porque el estúpido del chico al cual le solicitaste ayuda… comenzó a sentir cosas por ti," terminó con una pequeña voz al conectar su mirada penetrante y azulina con la cálida y chocolate de ella. Y sin poder aguantar, rodeó el cuello de la misma con una de sus manos y dejó que sus sentimientos, se apoderaran de una vez por todas del momento.

Sus labios se juntaron por tercera vez durante esa noche, y al parecer cada vez que lo intentaban era mejor que la anterior, sus bocas se movían despacio, sin embargo un tanto urgentes. Sus cuerpos se aproximaron hasta el punto cuestionable, donde no se logra reconocer un espacio de separación y eso fue lo que bastaba para que toda la atmósfera de la habitación cambiara de rumbo. Las manos de Troy recorrieron una línea imaginaria desde la parte superior de la espalda de Gabriella, hasta el fin. Cosa que figuró a la chica un escalofrío y una sensación de hormigueo por la piel que había sido acariciada.

Ahora era ella la que intentaba besarlo más arduamente a medida que pasaban los segundos. Rodeó con sus delgados brazos el cuello firme del muchacho y acercó sus rostros de una manera indescriptible, tanto así que ambos se encontraban sin aire y pronto tuvieron que mantener un margen de separación.

Lo único que lograba escucharse, en la amplia habitación, eran ambas respiraciones erráticas, y según Gabriella, el golpeteo de su corazón el que andaba a ritmos impensados dentro de su pecho. Mordió su labio inferior y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, como también sus brazos rodeando a Troy. "Wow…"

"_Wow_ ni siquiera lo cubre…" expresó casi sin aire, por lo que al finalizar respiró hondamente. Sus brazos seguían como un escudo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Cuando abrió los ojos, se percató que su mundo había cambiado completamente. La visión era casi abrumadora de observar, la mirada azul estaba fija en ella; tanto que parecía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero luego también, la realidad golpeó fuerte en el momento.

Esto no estaba nada bien, no podía seguir haciendo esto sin tener su vida clara y a la gente que quería aparte, para no hacerles daño. No era sano vivir doblemente y pretender que esto no provocaría algún tipo de desgaste tanto en ella como en George y Troy.

Lentamente bajó sus brazos y sintió como sus ojos se poblaban de lágrimas. Fue ahí que la mano de Troy se acercaba lo más rápido al rostro inicialmente húmedo de la joven. Preocupación lograba verse en su rostro y escucharse en su voz. "¿Qué sucede?" ella movió su cabeza durante severos segundos, creyendo que eso le ayudaría a evitar lo inevitable. "¿T… tú no sientes lo mismo, verdad?" su tono amargo provocó que la estrechez de su garganta se incrementara. Él intentando acomodarse a la realidad, deslizó su mano que ahora temblaba y se alejó lo que más podía de Gabriella.

La morena levantó la vista y no podía articular palabra ante lo desgarrador que parecía el castaño. "Troy…"

"No tienes que explicarme nada… la verdad es que soy yo el que tiene que disculparse por esto, fui un idiota… lo siento muchísimo, jamás fue mi intención hacerte esto…" se acercó a la cama y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado hace un largo rato allí. "Debería irme… adiós Gabriella, que descanses"

"Pero Tr-" y la frase no alcanzó a salir de sus labios, porque él ya se había marchado por entero, sólo dejando un sonoro ruido después de cerrar la puerta. Por un momento Gaby se sintió doblemente confundida, por un lado estaba irritada que Troy sacara conclusiones antes de tiempo y pusiera palabras en su boca que… que según ella –por el paso de esta velada- no eran ciertas; y por otro lado no lograba lidiar con la culpa que resultaba ser ella en este preciso instante. Si en primera instancia ella no hubiera solicitado ayuda a aquel chico, esto jamás hubiera sucedido y tampoco le estaría causando tanto daño al que fuera su novio por más de un año.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que significaba haber tomado esa decisión un tiempo antes, no lograba sentirse arrepentida; porque después de todo y dejando aparte las circunstancias… esta era la segunda oportunidad que inconscientemente siempre esperaron Troy y Gabriella.

Una segunda oportunidad de poder conocer al otro sin armaduras, una segunda oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo y descubrir que los prejuicios eran los que habían reinado en su relación.

Ahora, con un sentimiento de vacío se acercó al mesón y al helado abandonado, tomó la cuchara y avanzó hasta su cama, para luego recostarse levemente. Llevó un poco del Ben & Jerry's a su boca y de pronto ya no se sentía tan sola.

Por eso decían que éstos, aparte de los diamantes, eran los mejores amigos de las mujeres.

Pero también descubrió que algo tenía que hacer con su vida, y con esta situación; porque si bien todo había comenzado para proteger a su padre de la verdad y a George de las consecuencias de esa verdad; y sobretodo la relación que mantenía con él, las cosas habían cambiado definitivamente.

Porque tenía la necesidad, en esta noche, de hacerle saber a aquel chico amable, sincero y asombroso… que en realidad a ella _**sí**_ le pasaba lo mismo.

Pero necesitaba tiempo para ordenar las cosas.

Y eso es lo que se tomaría ahora en adelante.

--

**Sé que quieren tirarme tomates *me escondo detrás del sillón* pero la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas por decir, la primera es que estuve en mis últimas cosas de la Universidad y literalmente terminé! *Woo Hoo!* bueno, tengo una exposición para el Miércoles, pero las pruebas y algunos exámenes acabaron. Segundo, anduve con muchas cosas familiares y de amigos, por lo que no tuve tiempo para sentarme a terminar este chap (estuvo alrededor de una semana parado) y tercero, es porque no tenía nada de inspiración para escribir. CERO! Por lo que mucho de eso se verá reflejado en el capítulo. Lo siento muchísimo! Pero prometo que el siguiente será un poco mejor, mucho más largo (wiipi) ;)**

**Respecto a los reviews, W-O-W! siempre me sorprenden, en el capítulo anterior tenía menos de 100 y ahora BAM! 116! Gracias! En serio que me encanta que se den el tiempo (que sé es importante y preciado para ustedes) para comentar algo acerca de esta historia. Ah! Ésta no tendrá muchos capítulos, yo creo que me gustaría dejarla de 20. Porque de esa forma es precisa y no ahondaría en cosas irrelevantes. Pero ya saben que siempre me gusta escribir, por lo que estaré subiendo una nueva a penas acabe ésta. **

**Finalizando de leer el TESTAMENTO de nota de autor que dejé, me despido con un abrazo! Espero que todas comiencen este hermoso mes de la mejor manera.**

**Cariños~**

**Funambul.**

**PD* Si hay fallas de redacción, mis mil perdones, pero no ando con ganas de revisarlo (A)**


	12. Creo que te amo

**CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

"Jamás imaginé que visualizaría este momento…" comentó para sí María, al momento que cruzaba sus brazos al nivel del pecho y sonreía incrédulamente. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y agregó. "¿Así que estás enferma huh?" arqueó una de sus cejas, y luego avanzó lo suficiente como para sentarse en uno de los bordes de la gran cama de su hija. "Ayer parecías estar… _perfecto_"

Las mantas teñidas de rosa se dejaron caer, y así otorgaron la vista del rostro de la muchacha. Tosió fingidamente y señaló. "Ya sabes como son estas cosas mamá, _cough!_" la aludida no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante lo falso de la supuesta enfermedad. Sin embargo, Gabriella parecía no darse cuenta y añadió dificultosa. "Un día estás bien, al otro… te despiertas como yo amanecí… _cough_" al momento que terminó su frase, movió sus manos hasta su frente. "Tengo fiebre, me duele el cuerpo, tengo tos… no tengo ganas de ir a la Escuela…"

En fingida preocupación su madre comenzó a seguirle el juego. "Creo también que no deberías asistir mi amor…"

"¿De verdad lo crees má?" un evidente sentimiento de esperanza aparecía a acompañar las facciones de la joven. "O sea… obvio que lo crees _cough_ estoy muy enferma…"

"Claro… por lo que llamaré al Dr. Graus para que venga a revisarte, la verdad es que no quiero que _tu enfermedad_ empeore…"

"¡No!" la nueva ceja arqueada de su madre la hizo captar el sentido de la conversación. "O sea… sí, me siento horrible…" si su madre no la conociera hace 17 años, posiblemente le hubiera creído; estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en la veracidad de los síntomas. "Pero no creo que el Dr. Graus tenga que venir a ver un simple resfriado… digo, hay gente que está muriendo mamá…"

"Entonces… si es un simple resfriado… puedes levantarte y acudir a la Escuela sin problemas…"

"Ma-"

"Porque ya sabes… hay gente que está muriendo en este momento…" explicó mientras observaba sus uñas. "Tú misma lo dijiste" sabía que la conciencia social era el golpe más bajo en contra de su hija.

"Pero ma-"

"Y no sé por qué, pero creo que tu enfermedad no es precisamente lo que te mantiene pegada a esa cama como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un pegamento extra poderoso…" alzó ambas cejas, en señal de cuestionamiento.

"O se-"

"Y me huele a que estás intentando evitar algo… o a _alguien_,"

Y eso fue la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, pues la morena dejó salir un gemido lleno de frustración y se tapó con la almohada mientras caía de seco a la cama. Cuando el momento de locura hubiera pasado, dirigió una mirada de reprobación a su madre, mientras se destapaba y tocaba con sus pies la tupida y colorida alfombra de su habitación. "¿Por qué no te dedicaste a ser una adivina si sabes leer tanto a las personas huh?" señaló a la vez que caminaba en rápidos pasos hacia su cuarto de baño y cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

"Porque eso sólo funciona cuando eres padre de la persona a quién estás leyendo…" gritó desde su posición, lo suficientemente alto como para que su hija la oyera. Al escuchar un nuevo grito de frustración, ésta sonrió y movió su cabeza. "Los jóvenes y su temperamento…" y con eso, notó que era la hora de salir de allí, su tarea ya la había llevado a cabo.

Ser madre.

* * *

"Necesito que encuentren a un compañero con el cuál, durante lo largo de estos años juntos, jamás hayan mantenido algún tipo de conversación o lazo, lo que se reproduce en que NO sean amigos, no hayan intercambiado un almuerzo o si lo hicieron…" al notar que su discurso iba en decline acotó finalmente. "En resumen, que no sean amigos…" se encontraban en el tercer período de clases, justo antes de la hora de almuerzo y significaba ser una de las clases favoritas del alumnado; se trataba de uno de los electivos más recurridos y en el cual podías ser tú mismo.

Teatro.

Entre el murmullo y el gentío, mientras se unían en parejas que jamás en la historia de East High se hubieran formado de no ser por esta clase, Gabriella permanecía con su vista hacia una de las esquinas del gran salón; dado a los eventos de la mañana con su madre había llegado sencillamente a una conclusión. Era verdad, estaba intentando evitar con todo su ser el tener que ver a Troy de cualquier forma y en cualquier situación, por lo que antes de salir de casa, puso unos anteojos de sol oscuros, escondió su cabello entre una gorra deportiva que llevaba y terminó su atuendo con ropa de las mismas características, unas cuántas tallas más grandes de las que necesitaba. Le habían quedado de hace un año atrás.

Estaba fija en sus pensamientos, que al parecer no se veían nublados ni siquiera por el bullicio de sus compañeros de escuela, por lo que tampoco pudo advertir que alguien se acercaba.

"La verdad es que esto me cuesta, digo, al pertenecer al club de drama lo que más haces es conocer gente ¿Sabes? Es algo así como ser conocida en toda la Escuela, por lo que creo que he llegado a compartir aunque sea un metro cuadrado con otra persona, pero…"

'_¿Es que acaso le estaban hablando a ella?'_ Se preguntó la morena que seguía intacta.

"… a ti no te reconocí en absoluto, además que pareces ser una de esas personas que escapa de algún Gobierno que la quiere asesinar porque sabe más de la cuenta, si sabes a qué me refiero…"

'_Ok, esta chica tenía algún tipo de problema cerebral' _

"Pero prometo que no diré nada, soy una tumba, lo juro… jamás he sido experta en decir secretos…" añadió tan rápido que por un momento bastó gran concentración para captar todas las palabras. Cuando la morena se volteó, la rubia con un traje de lentejuelas abrió los ojos. "¡¿Gabriella?!"

"¡Shh!" un gesto hizo la aludida, al notar que la voz le había salido unas cuantas octavas más altas de lo normal. "Y yo que pensé que pasaba desapercibida…" mutó más bien para sí misma.

"Pero… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" al procesar su pregunta la reformuló debido a la idiotez de la misma. "O sea… ¿Qué haces así vestida? Con ningún tipo de… sentido de… la moda" una sonrisa falsa adornó sus facciones. "Y con gafas en un salón de la Escuela…"

"Me molestan las luces del escenario" explicó vaga y aburridamente. Sharpay se acercó lo suficiente y puso una manta rosa para luego sentarse sobre ella, reposando en sus rodillas. Observaba a la chica que tenía enfrente con una mirada llena de escrutinio, era su esencia. Era curiosa. "Me parece que esto no resultará, después de todo sí hemos conversado en nuestra vida…"

"Eres con la que menos lo he hecho en la Escuela…" señaló, no queriendo marcharse… tenía algo que descubrir y no se iría hasta que lo hiciera.

"¿Menos que con Peter cabeza de sal?" una de sus cejas se arqueó en el perfecto, y aún cubierto, rostro de Gabriella.

"Sí, una vez le tuve que pedir que me hiciera la tarea de Química y pasó toda la tarde en casa…" la rubia tocaba la punta de sus largos y platinados cabellos.

"Mmm… ¿Menos que con Sandy la chica de la biblioteca?" indicó con su rostro a una muchacha de anteojos ópticos, cabello partido por la mitad, una falda de lanilla que mantenía debajo de las rodillas. Ella asintió.

"Comité del Baile de la Bienvenida Escolar… asúmelo Montez, eres una perdedora que no ha tenido el agrado de pasar conmigo más de dos horas…" su comentario estaba lleno de sarcasmo y finalizó riendo.

"Oh sí, la verdad es que ansío a diario tener dos horas de tu tiempo Sharpay…"

La voz del profesor nuevamente llenó los espacios de aquel salón. "Veo que todos han encontrado a su pareja… bueno, las indicaciones son sencillas. Sólo les pido que se conecten con aquella persona que tienen enfrente, que logren observar lo que realmente piensa, siente o si tienen suerte, esconden… así que manos a la obra, luego pediré que cada uno conforme en tres palabras a su pareja"

"¡Comencemos compañera!" dijo entre pequeñas palmaditas. Sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Siempre andas tan… enérgica?" preguntó la morena, y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar la respuesta. En efecto, ya la sabía.

"No demasiado, a veces me gustaría tener más de 24 horas al día, ya sabes porque se van solamente 8 para el "sueño de belleza" y sólo restan 16, donde 9 van dedicadas a la Escuela y dos al Club del drama, por lo que quedan 5 horas para vestirme, pensar qué me pondré al día que viene, jugar con Foxy, salir de shopping, discutir con mi hermano, practicar-"

"Ya entendí, ya entendí…" interrumpió Gabriella, y luego hizo rodar sus ojos. "Jamás me hubiera imaginado que eras tan buena con las matemáticas…"

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí" respondió, tomando un papel rosa de su bolso. "Pero para eso están estas instancias…" sonrió maquiavélicamente y por un segundo Gaby se arrepintió que justamente hubiera sido Sharpay la que la localizó en su intento de _Invisibilidad. _"Pasemos a las preguntas interesantes de una… ¿Eres virgen?"una sonrisa molesta no dejaba el rostro de la rubia.

Oh sí, de verdad se arrepentía. Se dijo, mientras su cabeza tocaba el tablero.

* * *

"Mira Sharpay, no sé tú, pero yo entiendo por _"Trabajo en clases"_ como trabajo en clases, no fuera de ellas, no en los pasillos, ni en el baño de la escuela, ni en el comedor, ni en la cafetería o en otras instancias que se le parezcan… en ese caso" Gabriella avanzaba rápidamente e intentando que su gorra permaneciera en su sitio. La rubia sin embargo, parecía su sombra y eso no ayudaba en absoluto a su anonimato.

¿Dijimos que Sharpay Evans utiliza lentejuelas y rosa a diario?

"Eso lo sé tontita" expresó cariñosamente. "Pero, luego de haber compartido tanto en la clase llegué a una conclusión…"

"Que a mí no me interesa saber…" interjectó, casi de manera innecesaria, porque Sharpay no lo tomó en consideración.

"Haha, eres realmente buena ¿Lo sabías?" señaló luego de reír brevemente. "Mira, según mi experiencia, necesitas ayuda urgente" _wow _esta chica de verdad no sabía aceptar cuando alguien decía no. Además estaba amenazando con la finalización de este día exitoso, porque después de todo, había resultado invicta en su misión de no toparse con aquel-muchacho-de-ojos-Oh-perfectos.

"Evans, estás provocando que mi paciencia alcance un límite en estas ganas que tienes de parecer mi terapeuta ¿Sí?" cuando alcanzó su automóvil, la rubia detuvo su mano que se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

"Gabriella, sólo escúchame ¿Está bien?" la joven aludida la observó con escepticismo, sin embargo resultó para que reconsiderara los consejos de su compañera de escuela.

"Ok, pero que sea rápido… tengo que llegar a… a hacer un ensayo… de Biología" argumentó torpemente.

"¿Bueno? Prometo que sólo serán unos minutos…" arregló su cabello. "Bien, comencemos por lo primero…"

"Obviamente" interrumpió nuevamente, provocando que esta vez la rubia la observara frustrada. "Lo siento, lo siento… te dejo seguir"

"Conversando contigo durante la clase llegué a unas conclusiones que no me son muy agradables de comunicarte… uno, cariño pareces una tortuga con una caparazón enorme, no te dejas querer por nadie, creo que si soy exhaustiva diría que no tienes ni un amigo en quién confiar, bueno además del estúpido de Troy…" hizo rodar sus ojos.

"O sea… es… rudo que me digas eso" comentó quebrándose dos veces en el intento.

"Lo sé, es la única forma que tengo para decirte que tienes que dejarte querer… eres una buena chica, rara freaky obsesionada por las ciencias y todo eso, pero buena chica…" reafirmó con una sonrisa completamente genuina. "Segunda, y muy importante, estoy segura… segurísima que tienes problemas con tu novio, eso se nota desde que hablamos y sobretodo si me dices que eres aún virgen y que llevas un año con él…"

"¡Sharpay!" reclamó rápidamente la morena, quién vio que se tocaba su tema más dolido y posible de quebrantar. La verdad era que le había contado toda la historia de su noviazgo, pero en vez de llamarlo como se debía, lo adornó con el nombre de Troy. "Si te conté todo aquello, fue en una instancia de confianza, no para que lo dijeras en un estacionamiento lleno de compañeros que comparten clases y almuerzos…"

"Lo sé, lo sé… aún no puedo creer que lleves más de un año con él, prometo que entremedio lo vi salir con otras chicas… cuando estabas en Europa" explicó curiosa.

"A veces nos dábamos un tiempo… ya sabes, estar lejos y esas cosas…"

"Bueno, pero a lo que iba es que quiero ayudarte…"

"¿Qué?" respondió, no sabiendo muy bien a qué respondía.

"Quiero ayudarte a que te desenvuelvas más allá de los estudios, quiero que te diviertas y sobretodo… sobretodo quiero que te diviertas con tu novio, ya es tiempo suficiente…" alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

"Evans, no te estoy escuchando…"

"Mira Montez, hagamos un experimento ¿Sí? Yo te ayudo a que tu vida no sea tan… patética y tú me ayudas a realizar una buena obra en mi último año en East High, ¿Qué te parece?" al terminar aquella frase, dio un abrazo de lado a la morena.

"Sharpay, no soy un experimento de ciencias y menos una _'Buena Obra de Caridad'_"

"Sé que no lo eres, _¡Duh!_" hizo rodar sus ojos. "Pero quiero ayudarte… ¿Me dejas?" preguntó con un rostro, que si el mismo diablo hubiese observado le hubiera dado un abrazo. "¿Por favor?"

Las posibilidades de todo, no eran suficientemente malas, es decir ¿Qué tenía para perder si lo intentaba? Después de todo, amigos no le sobraban, la relación con George sólo empeoraba y con Troy… bueno con Troy… no sabía qué demonios hacer. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a la rubia compulsiva-obsesiva de lentejuelas? "Está bien" dijo, sin estar muy segura de sí misma. Fue en eso que sintió como dos brazos la cercaban apretadamente.

"Oh… ¡Esto será sensacional!" aseguró Sharpay.

"Ajá, yo también lo creo… bueno, adiós" respondió Gabriella cuando se dedicaba a abrir nuevamente la puerta.

"¡Hey, hey!" la aludida se volteó con su rostro cuestionante. "¿A dónde crees que vas huh?"

"Mmm… creo que a mi casa" otorgó en un tono lleno de obviedad.

"Na, na, na…"

"Sharpay, no pienso quedarme acá en la Escuela, es decir ya estoy harta de esto… me sigue hasta casa porque mi padre es el Director y-" la rubia interjectó rápidamente.

"¿Y quién dijo que nos quedaríamos acá?" alzó una de sus cejas peligrosamente.

"¿Perdón? _'NOS' 'ACÁ'_ ¿Por qué hablas en plural, y por qué piensas que ahora no me iré a casa?"

"Porque ahora es la primera parte del plan…" la morena pensó un instante, procesando las palabras. Luego de un rato, rompió el silencio.

"Es decir, ¿Quieres comenzar ahora arreglando mi patética vida y tu obra de caridad?" preguntó bromeando, sin embargo la rubia no encontró nada de divertido en aquello.

"Créeme que sé la solución para eso…"

"¿Y cuál sería aquella, _suicidarse_?"

"Oh… algo MUY parecido…" y en ese momento Gabriella temió. ¿Por qué Dios le había dado voz para que justo en el instante que las neuronas permitieron que Sharpay formulara una pregunta que no fuera si Johnny Depp era hermoso, ella le respondiera con un afirmativo?

-

"¿Sabes qué Sharpay? Creo que _te quiero_…" expresó la castaña, mientras tenía problemas para mantenerse sentada. "Digo, eres extraña y utilizas lentejuelas y por si fuera poco, rosadas… pero te quiero," acercó sus diminutos brazos hasta la cabellera rubia de su acompañante, en un intento fallido. "Creo que tu cabeza se movió de lugar" explicó finalmente.

La realidad era la siguiente. Cuando Sharpay Michelle Evans tenía problemas de índole amorosa, sólo había una cosa que calmaba sus nervios. _El tequila_. Por lo que cuando se enteró que la pequeña Gabriella lo estaba pasando mal en ese aspecto precisamente, sólo se le ocurrió un solo lugar para ir.

Su propio bar. Sí, un bar que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su mansión y que pertenecía a sus padres, en realidad ella había tenido mucho que ver con la decisión que ellos se hicieran dueños de aquel recinto, porque le ahorraba los problemas de beber y comprar alcohol antes de la mayoría de edad.

¿Ven? Dos pájaros de un tiro. Sus padres se hacían más ricos y ella podía beber gratis y sin necesidad de identificación.

Pero ahora no estaba muy segura si ésta había sido la mejor idea. "Cariño, sé que me quieres… o sea ¿Quién no me quiere? Pero, creo que no estás en tu más sano juicio…"

"Esta chica parece un marinero" interjectó bromista el bartender que estaba detrás de la barra secando unos vasos. "Absorbe rápido…"

"Lo sé" Sharpay abrió bien sus ojos. Luego su mirada se dirigió a la misma. "¿Dulzura? ¿Puedes oírme?"

"Por supuesto que sí Rubia" respondió dificultosamente.

"¿Puedes esperarme un segundo?" al ver que ésta asentía, la depositó mejor en su silla. Se acercó a Joe, el barman. "Por favor, ¿No la dejes tocar ni un vaso más, sí?" al ver que éste asentía, respondió un ligero 'Gracias'

Sharpay se alejó lo suficiente de la barra y sacó de su bolso un carísimo y lujoso teléfono celular. Rápidamente comenzó a ver sus contactos, hasta que llegó al que le apetecía en ese momento. Luego de apretar en verde, sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. "¿Sí, Hola?" pausa. "No, no quiero molestarte, ni tampoco decirte que apestaste en la temporada pasada… no, créeme, esto es importante" pausa. "¿Qué? ¡YO NO SOY UNA REINA DEL DRAMA!" pausa. "Mira, pequeño jugador estrella, te llamo por algo más importante que tu idiotez ¿Sí? Se trata de tu novia-" pausa. "Ah… ahora nos entendemos… no, no pierdas la poca compostura que tienes, no… todavía no muere, pero si no llegas en diez minutos al bar de mis padres, puede que sí"

Conversando unos breves minutos más, se despidieron y el muchacho quedó en llegar lo más rápido que pudiera. Mientras tanto Sharpay se había acercado nuevamente a ella, para darle golpecitos en la espalda o palabras de ánimo.

"¿Sabes… sabes qué, qué es lo peor de todo?"

"Nah ah, dulzura"

"Que creo que lo amo"

"Oh, pero eso est-"

Y casi como si lo hubieran llamado con el pensamiento se escuchó el sonido de una puerta. "¿Dónde está Gabriella, Evans?" entró Troy, luciendo desconcertado al ver que en el bar había hombres rudos llenos de tatuajes que lo observaban a él. Un chico normal, superestrella de baloncesto, con camisetas polo y de colores que no eran el negro precisamente. Luego de lidiar con ese pequeño momento de "NO pertenencia" se acercó hasta ver dónde estaba Gaby. "Oh amor… ¿Qué te hicieron?" los pequeños ojos de Gabriella se abrieron animadamente cuando escuchó la voz de aquel muchacho.

"Troy estás acá" afirmó innecesariamente. Alzó sus brazos y los pasó por el cuello firme de éste. "No sabía que vendrías, no sabía qu-" y aunque estaba ebria y lo sabía muy bien. También sabía que su conciente jamás le traicionaba, por lo que cuando divisó que una pequeña silueta seguía los pasos de "su novio" sabía que, en efecto, era verdad. "…que vendrías acompañado de Alexandra Andrews" terminó de decir apenas, por lo que se alejó velozmente.

La mano voló, como muchas veces antes, hacia la parte expuesta de su nuca e hizo rodar la punta de sus dedos por la piel. "Bueno, yo… yo estaba…"

"¡Tú idiota!" bramó Sharpay. Tanto él como los demás se voltearon para observar. "Aquí ves a Gaby, sufriendo por los problemas que tienen y tú, ¡Tú no pierdes el tiempo y entremedio buscas compañía! ¡Eres un cerdo!"

"Nada que ve-"

"Oh no… tú no hables, ¿Sabes que pensé que eras una buena chica? Pero ya me enteré que las tranquilas son las peores… ¡No puedo creer que acompañaras la mentira de Troy!" reclamó la rubia ante Alex, que observaba confundida.

"_Shh_, Sharpay, _**amiga**_… tienes que guardar silencio… _shh_, si no quieres que la cabeza se me rompa como piñata de cumpleaños, ¿Está bien?" luego, miró a los dos muchachos que permanecían de pie y un tanto atónitos por la escena. "Y bueno… si Troy y Alex estaban ocupados, jamás debieron de haber venido…" en un intento de levantarse, casi se cae por completo; sin embargo el fortachón de Joe la ayudó. "Gracias _**amigo**_, creo que también te quiero…" sonrió ampliamente. Cuando estaba de pie, agregó. "Ahora si me disculpan, debo irme a casa"

Troy se acercó rápidamente y la tomó por su diminuta cintura. "¿A dónde crees que vas huh?"

"A mi automóvil, tengo que irme… ya lo dije" señaló, moviendo sus hombros pequeñamente.

"Eso pensé que habías dicho, pero no lo harás" explicó silenciosamente a la morena, cercano a su oído y aún, en esas condiciones, Gabriella sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. "Alex, sé que dije que te llevaría a casa, pero creo que no podré, dada la situación"

"Já, "llevarte a casa" es una de las excusas más hor-"

"¡Sharpay! ¿Serías muy amable de poder tú alcanzarla a su hogar, mientras yo me hago cargo de tu amiga y MI novia?" sabía que aquel tono posesivo acerca de Gabriella, causaría que Sharpay accediera.

"Está bien," hizo rodar sus ojos. "Pero no te aproveches de ella, recuerda que tiene más alcohol que sangre en su cuerpo" se acercó a Gaby y depositó un beso cálido en su frente. "Adiós cariño, nos vemos mañana…" su mirada volvió a Troy. "Rata superestrella…" sin embargo éste estaba más preocupado de cómo estaba la chica en sus manos que los apodos que inventara o dejara de inventar. "Vamos mosquita, te iré a dejar a casa, ya que Troy no pudo hacerlo…"

Alex antes de salir de allí, se acercó a Troy y dejó que un ligero beso acariciara su mejilla. Luego observó el rostro pálido de la castaña, no sabiendo si la causal era precisamente todo el tequila consumido. "Adiós" y con eso desaparecieron las dos muchachas de allí.

Troy otorgó una mirada preocupada y cariñosa a la morena en sus brazos. "¿Cuánto bebió?" le preguntó a Joe, que la observaba con preocupación también.

"Mucho" respondió fidedignamente.

El chico asintió y la observó de nuevo. "_Gabi_, tenemos que llevarte a casa, ¿Crees que puedes caminar?" ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza. "Ok, aférrate a mí, sí?" cuando Gabriella dejó que sus manos acudieran a sus fuertes brazos, él se volvió a despedir. "Gracias por protegerla hermano"

"No hay de qué"

Cuando avanzaron unos pasos. Y salieron del bar, la castaña pareció perder un poco la cordura. "Troy, Troy, ¿Por qué hay tanta luz? ¿Estoy muriendo verdad? Oh Dios Santo, ahora jamás sabré lo que es-"

"Gabriella, sólo es la luz del día, o tarde…" interjectó, ahogando una carcajada a punto de salir a relucir. Después de todo, sólo Gaby podía hacerlo sentir que quería llorar, reír y besarla, todo al mismo tiempo. "Ahora, tienes que tener cuidado con la cabeza…" señaló despacio.

"Ok,"

Cuando ya se encontraban seguros y equilibrados dentro del vehículo. Troy puso en marcha el motor de manera que comenzaran el viaje hacia sus respectivos hogares, aunque no sabía si sería una buena idea llevarla a su casa en este momento. Quizás si llamaba y decía que se quedaría en su casa…

"Troy…"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con preocupación, luego que la dulce, pero rasposa voz lo interrumpiera de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabías que a las personas ebrias, los niños y los locos hay que creerles el 50% de lo que dicen?"

"Ajá, algo así sabía… que aunque lo que digan parezca una locura o broma, siempre hay una parte de eso que es cierto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" arqueó una de sus cejas, aunque sabía que ella no podría verlo, dado a su postura.

"Porque sí"

"Oh… ok"

"Quiero entablar una conversación aquí, y no quiero hablarte ni de Sharpay, ni de _Alex…_"

"Respecto a eso, quería decirte que sól-" ella lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"No tienes que explicarme nada…" su mirada paseó hacia la ventana, donde –no sabía si era por el alcohol o las maniobras de Troy- veía todo absolutamente borroso.

"Está bien…" respondió, sólo por hacerlo. Dejando por ahora el tema, sin embargo cuando Gabriella se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos, le explicaría acerca de aquella reunión entre él y la chica.

"Troy…" llamó nuevamente.

"¿Mmm…?"

"Creo que te amo"

El aliento parecía haberse quedado en sus pulmones al escuchar la dulzura y casi nerviosidad en las palabras de Gabriella. La emoción era tanta, que por un momento tuvo que luchar con el temblor de sus manos, para que no tuvieran ningún tipo de accidente. Cuando volvió su cabeza a ella, en un semáforo que estaba en rojo, preguntó. "¿Qué dijiste?" pero no hubo respuesta, porque ella estaba silenciosamente dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del muchacho, al menos de lo que había dicho un 50% era verdad. Y eso le bastaba y sobraba para hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

**-**

**Chicas! Sé que quieren matarme, créanme lo sé (leo mentes como el odiosamente perfecto Edward Cullen). Pero a pesar que ahora tengo tiempo de sobra, sí salí de vaGaciones, el tiempo me lo roban mis padres, hermanos, primos, mis amigos, y las festividades. Porque nos hemos puesto con todo, armando arbolitos, luces, y el espíritu navideño que tanto me gusta (sí, es que la Navidad es mi festividad favorita) por lo que no he andado con tanto tiempo para escribir, y peor es cuando –después de un año entero de desvivir a los sesos, las neuronas y dendritas y demases- ya no te queda imaginación para escribir, pero finalmente llegó como ampolletita la idea a las 3 de la mañana de ayer, O: Soy madrugadora.**

**Espero que les vaya gustando como va la historia, ya les había informado que no será una historia muy larga no? Por lo que le quedan pocos capítulos, pero también los más importantes! **

**Y ah! Sí, antes que me olvide, tengo una nueva historia, no la empezaré de lleno hasta que no termine ésta, porque o sino la dejaré a medias (cualquiera de las dos si las comienzo paralelas, la mente limitada sufre, ven?) pero lo que haré, es poner una especie de… Introducción al fic. Es muy diferente a éste, y tiene un poco más de… imperfección por parte de los personajes, sobretodo de Troy. Es la historia más seria que he hecho :O**

**Bueno y luego del testamento de Nota de Autor, me despido, con un LO SIENTO de nuevo. Espero que la próxima vez nos veamos pronto, al menos antes de Navidad para desearles a todas una maravillosa fiesta. **

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. GRACIAS. GRACIAS TOTALES. :D**


	13. Una conversación necesaria

**Capítulo 13**

**

* * *

  
**

¿La tercera guerra mundial se estaba desatando en su cuarto o qué?

¿Por qué se escuchaba como que estaba cayendo una bomba atómica justo en medio de su cabeza?

Bombear-respirar-nauseas y de nuevo a bombear.

Se sentía como… _la mierda_.

De pronto, la realidad golpeó fuerte a la morena que se encontraba enrollada en las sábanas blancas y simples de su cama. Los minutos pasaban como arena en los dedos, sin embargo le parecía notar cada marcado de milésima de segundo, quizás estaba siendo más susceptible que de costumbre a cualquier estímulo exterior.

Era peor que cualquier sensación que recordara haber experimentado en su vida, ni siquiera se le asemejaba a aquella cuando intentó con su padre hacer una competencia de quién comía la mayor cantidad de hot dogs, recordó que al día siguiente estuvo todo el día en observación en la clínica porque tuvo una gastritis aguda. Pero ahora era diferente, porque ni siquiera le alcanzaba como para estar enferma del estómago, sino más bien sentía enfermo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos, sus piernas, su boca, su corazón, su hígado y ¡Dios! Su cabeza.

Bombeaba como si de pronto se le hubiera ocurrido correr una maratón en el altiplano. ¿Por qué rayos se sentía como… sin aire? Y fue ahí que volvió a sonar aquel sonido infame de hace algunos minutos, y cometió el error –el grandísimo error- de levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo tan rápido como se lo permitía. Y fue peor, mucho peor.

"Te recomendaría no hacer eso, la verdad" escuchó una voz suave, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Desvió la mirada y un tanto sorprendida notó a un Troy, algo somnoliento sentado en el gran sofá. La muchacha abrió bien los ojos y por más que intentó buscar en su cerebro, no logró encontrar razón de hilo conductor entre su estado y Troy en la habitación. Su habitación.

Por un momento, desvió la mirada hacia la parte inferior de su cama observando si es que estaba vestida. Gracias a Dios sí lo estaba, dejando a un lado el gran dolor que tenía en su cabeza, intentó decir algo. "¿Qu- Troy, qué haces acá?"

"¿No piensas contestar? La rubia sigue pidiendo hablar contigo, según ella quiere cerciorarse personalmente de que no te he asesinado o aprovechado de ti en tu condición…" explicó el muchacho al notar la incredulidad del rostro de Gabriella.

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo-"

"_Gabi_, el teléfono" volvió a añadir. En ese momento la muchacha comprendió un poco qué era lo que intentaba decirle. Quizás y después de todo, era verdad aquello de que el alcohol mataba ciertas neuronas; porque si había algo de lo que estaba segura del día de ayer –lo único en realidad que recordaba- era que se había emborrachado como marinero despechado.

Paseó su mirada, hasta llegar a la mesa de luz y fijó la vista en el aparato que seguía vibrando en contra de la superficie. Con su rostro mortificado –debido a lo bombeante-compulsivo de su cabeza- se acercó hasta tomarlo. "¿Diga?"

"_¡GRACIAS A DIOS!" se escuchó por la línea, muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte al gusto de Gabriella. "Pensé que por un segundo no volvería a escucharte Gaby"_

La aludida sólo pudo rodar los ojos, tan sólo para descubrir que en el estado post-borrachera, aquello dolía. "Eres una reina del drama Sharpay"

"_Ajá, lo sé. Lo sé… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo anda esa cabeza huh?"_

"Con tu voz ligera y llena de parsimonia, excelente" intentó responder sarcásticamente. Por lo que escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de Troy, que seguramente se hacía una idea de la conversación. Situación que indirectamente la hizo sonreír también.

"_Gabriella, no es mi culpa que hayas decidido dejarnos en sequía en el bar, si hubiera sabido que eras tan absorbente jamás lo hubiera dejado todo en mi cuenta…"_

"Sharpay, ¿Para qué llamas tan temprano en la mañana?" preguntó, cuando en su estado, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"_Bueno, si tú una freaky inteligentísima Einsten piensa que la una de la tarde es Tan-Oh-temprano-en-la-mañana…" _

Al escuchar aquello, alejó rápidamente el celular y notó, que en efecto, eran la una y tres minutos de la tarde. Acercó luego, el aparato a su oreja. "Bueno, obviemos la hora" dijo avergonzada la muchacha. "¿Para qué llamas?"

"_¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Ayer te fuiste con tu novio, por aquel que has sufrido todo este año, y supuse que solucionarían las cosas… porque ya sabes, cuando uno está borracho dice cosas, quizás después no las recuerdas y no es tan efectivo, pero en fin! Dices cosas y haces cosas y permites que te hagan cosas, por lo que quería saber si ese cerdo de Bolton se había aprovechado de ti en tu estado…" ¿Cuándo había aprendido a H A B L A R tan rápido Evans?_

"Sharpay…" comenzó, para luego suspirar largamente. "La verdad es que… me estoy recién despertando, y no sé si esto te sirve, pero estoy completamente vestida, por lo que no creo que Troy se haya aprovechado de mi, en mi estado…" explicó a medida que otorgaba una sonrisa nerviosa a aquel muchacho que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

"_Pudo haberte tocado y ni siquiera te diste cuenta… aunque aquello no sería tan malo, teniendo en cuenta que aún eres virgen y-"_

"Sharpay, adiós" interrumpió Gabriella, antes que sus oídos se permitieran escucharla completamente.

"_Pero, ¿Por qué? Aún no terminas, qué va, aún ni siquiera comienzas a decirme qué sucedió anoche"_

"Adiós,"

"_Hey, espera… Montez, tienes que contarme qué fue lo que el cabeza-de-pelota-de-baloncesto hizo ayer, esto es injusto… es como… es como que estás matando todas las reglas que existen en esto de la amistad y fuerza femenina"_

"Sharpay, me voy…"

"_Ok, ok… pero tienes que prometerme que nos sentaremos luego y me contarás todo… ¿Lo prometes?"_

"Está bien…" respondió más bien como para acabar la conversación, que por -en efecto- hacer aquello más tarde.

"_Bien… adiós Gabriella"_

Y así ambas terminaron la llamada, Gabriella obviando el dolor gigante que mantenía en su cabeza, tiró el celular a un lado y nuevamente una sonrisa nerviosa acompañaba sus rasgos. "Era Sharpay…" reafirmó torpemente.

"Lo sé…" asintió él, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la alfombra tupida y rosa de su cuarto. Pero tan rápido como hizo aquello, fijó después, su mirada azul y penetrante en el rostro de la chica. "¿Cómo amaneciste?" preguntó con preocupación.

Aquel tono hizo que por poco el corazón de Gabriella se derritiera. "Bien…" respondió moviendo sus manos. "Bueno, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar y que tengo una sensación enfermiza que se devuelve desde mi esófago hasta mi intestino… pero está todo bien…" explicó avergonzada.

"Estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿Sabías?" se levantó del sofá y en el trayecto hacia su cama, éste se estiró; dejando entrever parte de su tonificado abdomen y aquella V que formaban sus músculos en la pelvis. Y fue en ese momento que Gabriella añadía otro malestar a su organismo, el de no poder respirar. Se acercó lo suficiente y apoyó ambos codos en un extremo de la cama, mientras otorgaba una mirada ansiosa a la chica. "Estabas bastante mal…"

"Lo sé…" mordió su labio inferior en ese instante. "Lo siento"

"No tienes que pedirme disculpas" movió su cabeza sinceramente de un lado a otro. Otorgando en el proceso una cálida sonrisa.

"Mmm… no es que me moleste, de verdad no me malinterpretes, pero… ¿Qué haces acá en mi cuarto?" preguntó avergonzada, por enésima vez durante esa mañana.

Un sentimiento extraño se hizo cargo de los ojos de Troy. Y al instante, Gabriella se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado. "¿N… no lo recuerdas?"

"¿Qué cosa?" interjectó de enseguida. Algo asustada por las palabras escuchadas.

"No lo recuerdas" reafirmó el joven, mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama. Al ver eso, Gabriella se abalanzó sobre su brazo y lo detuvo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Es mejor que me vaya _Gabriella_" comentó luego de dar un largo suspiro. Al escuchar su nombre completo de los labios de Troy, sintió como un nudo se le fabricaba en su estómago.

"Pe- pero, ¿Por qué? No dije que fuera algo malo que estuvieras aquí, en absoluto, me gusta… es decir, me siento cómoda…" explicó casi de forma desesperada.

"Tienes que descansar y tomar algo para tu cabeza… yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí,"

"¡Vamos Troy! Tienes que ayudarme… sé que hay cosas que sucedieron ayer, pero… hay otras que no…" dijo un tanto incrédula. "¿Quédate… por favor?"

Él miró su chaqueta que estaba a un lado y reaciamente, se devolvió aquel camino que había recorrido momentos atrás. Respiró severas veces y luego preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?"

La mente de Gaby comenzaba a trabajar de sobremanera, la verdad era que sí se recordaba de muchas cosas, sin embargo existían episodios de esa noche que no lograba memorizar, era como si alguien hubiera tomado una goma de borrar gigante y la hubiera pasado por su cabeza. "Bueno…" comenzó, luego de pensar unas cuántas cosas. "Sé que… Sharpay me llevó a su bar…" lanzó una mirada de cuestionamiento, mientras Troy le aseguraba asintiendo que aquello era cierto. "Y que Joe, me hizo beber un líquido rojo… mmm… no recuerdo el nombre, creo que… ¿Daiquiri?"

"No lo sé, sólo sé que bebiste muchísimo…"

"Lo siento…"

"Ya te dije que no tenías que pedirme disculpas…" cruzó los dedos, intentando evitar la molestia de recordar la noche de ayer. "Y bueno, ¿Qué más recuerdas?" prosiguió cuando finalmente se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a la chica.

"Yo… en el bar y tú… con Alexandra…" aquel recuerdo provocó que ambos jóvenes se tensaran en su lugar. Claro que por diferentes motivos.

"Acerca de eso, yo quería-" apuntó Troy, luego de voltearse para ver el rostro de Gabriella. Al ver cómo ella movía su cabeza negativamente, éste se detuvo.

"No tienes que darme explicaciones… bien habíamos estipulado que tú deberías seguir con tu vida personal tal y cómo la tenías… lo nuestro existía solamente cuando mi padre se encontraba metido en el cuento…" explicó.

Él dejó salir un pequeño gemido de frustración. Se puso de pie y con ello sus manos al nivel de sus caderas. Respiró unas cuántas veces fuertemente y luego se dirigió a ella. "¿Estás bromeando verdad?" preguntó, alzando su voz.

Aquello tomó desprevenida a Gabriella. "¿Perdón?"

"Luego de todo lo que ha pasado, luego de lo que te he dicho o hecho por ti, ¿Tú sigues pretendiendo que entre nosotros no sucede nada?"

"¿Y qué es lo que exactamente sucede entre nosotros Troy huh?" preguntó la muchacha alzándose de su lugar. Evidentemente molesta por la conversación que llevaban. "¿Unos besos fingidos o el hecho que me digas cosas que NO sientes, porque en efecto Alex no te quiere de la misma forma que tú a ella? Ayer se veían muy bien juntos, no te detengas por mí…"

Troy se rió sin ganas. Y luego movió la cabeza varias veces. Cuando por fin su mirada se detuvo en la de Gabriella, ésta se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que no sentía, pues el sufrimiento y frustración que acompañaban al chico en sus facciones eran innegables. "Por un momento, llegué a pensar que te importaba… más allá de mi ayuda en esta… absurda actuación que le hicimos creer a tu padre, pero veo que no es así…" nuevamente rió, sin hacerlo realmente. "Estoy fuera de esto…"

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero seguir en esto, no quiero seguir haciéndole creer a la gente que compartimos un amor increíblemente hermoso, cuando en esto soy solamente yo el que lo siente, no quiero vivir en una mentira Gabriella…" respiró ahogadamente y añadió. "Sólo… sólo espero que tengas muy en cuenta, que todo lo que digo es verdad, y todo lo que te he dicho es porque lo siento y no por sentirme despechado por Alex…" se movió de su lugar, para ir a tomar la chaqueta. "Ayer justamente fui yo el que puso fin a algo que nunca comenzó entre nosotros… ¿Y sabes la idiotez que cometí?"

Gaby para ese entonces, movió solamente su cabeza, dado a que las palabras no la acompañaban. Lágrimas aparecían sin tregua en sus ojos, nublándole la vista. "Cometí la gran estupidez de decirle que no quería tener nada con ella… porque en efecto, te amaba… y el hecho de amarte quiebra todas las esperanzas con otras personas, porque tú eres lo único que mantengo en mi mente **todo el tiempo**," reveló con tristeza. "Pero ya ves… no sirve de nada…" se quedó de pie, luchando contra las lágrimas que querían aparecer en su rostro; y casi se hacía imposible al ver y escuchar los fuertes sollozos de Gabriella. A pesar de todo, no podía aguantar verla llorar. "N… no llores… no tienes la culpa, fui yo… fui yo el que me involucré donde no debía hacerlo"

"Yo tengo la culpa… no intentes hacerme sentir bien…" respondió de enseguida la joven. "La primera vez que me dijiste todo aquello aquí mismo… en mi cuarto, me prometí al verte ir esa noche… que me tomaría el tiempo necesario para ordenar mis ideas; pero sólo han pasado unos días y yo… yo estoy confundida, no sé qué pensar… por un lado siento que contigo tengo todo este nuevo mundo por conocer y me gusta… me gusta muchísimo" indicó, mientras le otorgaba una mirada paciente y esperanzada. "Pero… llevo una relación con George por más de un año, y aunque ahora todo ande… extraño y a veces muy difícil, lo quiero…"

"No necesito que me expliques más…"

"Claro que te mereces una explicación Troy… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"

"No tienes que hacer nada por mí, no me debes nada…" ella cerró los ojos y nuevamente sus emociones volvían a carcomer su corazón. Se odiaba por no tener la fortaleza de hacer bien las cosas y así, no revocar sufrimiento en las personas que quería. "Supongo que después de todo la teoría no es tan cierta…" se acercó y en un cariñoso acto besó la frente de la morena. "No siempre dicen la verdad…" al escucharlo, sólo pudo sentirse más confundida. ¿A qué teoría se estaba refiriendo, a qué verdad? "Adiós Gabriella"

"Troy," llamó lo suficientemente alto, como para que él se volteara por última vez. "Sólo dame más tiempo ¿Está bien? Necesito ordenar todo y saber qué es lo que sucede verdaderamente en mi vida para tomar una decisión,"

"Yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero…" indicó con una seguridad en su voz que desconocía. "Yo también me daré el tiempo que necesito, y si en ese lapso arreglo y levanto mi vida antes que tú… pues lamento decir que tomaré la oportunidad… no quiero que mi vida dependa de ti si tú no quieres que sea así…" hizo una mueca, que intentaba parecer una sonrisa desganada. "Adiós"

Ni siquiera alcanzó a responder y el dolor que una vez sintió por la resaca se había ido a un basurero, para ser reemplazado por el agobiante y agónico de su corazón.

* * *

"Mi señorita Gabriella, ¿Quiere algo para cenar?" indicó Amanda, cuando vio que ésta hacía entrada a la cocina.

Alzó la vista, puesto a que venía cabizbaja y luchó por mostrar una sonrisa. "No Mandy, gracias"

"¿Está segura? Hace casi dos días que no prueba un bocado, bueno…" rió cuando divisó el pote de helado en las manos de la jovencita. "… excepto eso"

"Lo sé," ratificó avergonzada. "Pero no tengo ganas de otra cosa"

"Bien sabe usted, que eso no la alimenta…" Amanda seguía revolviendo el bol, se notaba que era masa de algún tipo de budín, que a ella le encantaba hacer. De reojo notó que Gabriella suspiraba largamente y se sentaba en uno de los pisos redondeados de la cocina, que se encontraban puestos perfectamente alrededor de la mesa ovalada de centro. "¿Problemas…?"

Aquello captó la atención de la morena, quién movió sus diminutos hombros de arriba a abajo. "Se podría decir…" con una gran cuchara probó un bocado de su amigo Ben y Jerry's, aunque ahora de otro sabor.

"Debo de suponer que con los chicos… o con uno solo"

"Afirmativo"

Si algo había olvidado Gabriella era lo absolutamente perceptiva que era Mandy, después de todo la conocía de toda su vida y siempre se había encargado de saber lo que ocurría en su vida. "¿Y… necesita algún tipo de ayuda pequeñita?" preguntó amorosamente, después de dejar a un lado sus quehaceres y acercarse a la mesa, para luego sentarse. "¿Qué sucedió con el niño Troy el otro día?"

"Pasa que el niño Troy disfruta de ser perfecto y con eso arruinarme mi existencia…" al ver que Amanda arqueaba una de sus cejas, Gabriella prosiguió a contarle la larga historia entre ambos, pero claramente dejando aparte y recortando los hechos que hacían mención a George, al acuerdo y su padre. La adulta escuchaba atentamente, guardando para sí toda la información que llegaba desde la joven, ni siquiera indicó una palabra en todo el discurso; pero era tan sólo para después dar el consejo correcto.

"Mi pequeña Gabriella… sabes que eres muy joven, ¿No es cierto? Y creo que te conté mi historia con Hans en mi Alemania, antes de venirme a los Estados Unidos…" Gaby asintió, aún no entendiendo a qué iba. "A veces nos encargamos de enceguecernos a nosotros mismos, sin necesidad de otros; pensando que se es muy joven, que se es muy pronto o muy imprudente sentir lo que sentimos, pero si hay algo que he aprendido es que… cuando se ama, no se puede pensar en si es muy pronto o se es muy joven, porque eso sólo te retrasa en ser verdaderamente feliz…"

"No entiendo a qué vas Mandy"

"Creo que si hay algo bueno en estas cosas… es que los testigos a veces pueden tener una gran y valiosa fuente de información…"

"Ehm… No sé-"

"Yo la vi llegar esa noche con el niño Troy, en sus brazos y escuché solamente dos palabras repetirse una y otra vez durante toda la instancia en que se encontró con él, y solamente cesaron cuando se quedó profundamente dormida." Interrumpió a tiempo, para que Gabriella pusiera atención a lo que comentaba; en el transcurso abrió bien sus ojos y su corazón latió como nunca. "_Te amo_"

"¿Q- Qué?" casi se atragantó con el mismo aire.

"Te amo, esas fueron las palabras que usted prometió durante toda la noche señorita Gabriella," era imposible, aquellas palabras no pudieron haber salido de sus labios cuando estaba junto a él, ¿Verdad? "Y según las escuché, obviando el estado en que se encontraba" rió por un momento. "Sonaban bastante fidedignas a mi gusto" su cabeza finalmente descubrió aquel pasaje que tanto se había encargado de nublar.

-

"_Troy…"_

"_¿Qué sucede?" _

"_¿Sabías que a las personas ebrias, los niños y los locos hay que creerles el 50% de lo que dicen?"_

"_Ajá, algo así sabía… que aunque lo que digan parezca una locura o broma, siempre hay una parte de eso que es cierto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"_

"_Porque sí"_

"_Oh… ok"_

"_Quiero entablar una conversación aquí, y no quiero hablarte ni de Sharpay, ni de Alex…"_

"_Respecto a eso, quería decirte que sól-" ella lo interrumpió rápidamente. _

"_No tienes que explicarme nada"_

"_Está bien…" _

"_Troy…" llamó nuevamente._

"_¿Mmm…?"_

"_Creo que te amo"_

_-  
_

A eso se refería Troy con la teoría y la verdad. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y pasó las manos temblorosas por su cabello desordenado y despeinado. _'¿Cómo no había sido capaz de recordar aquello TAN IMPORTANTE?' _después de todo, cambiaba toda la perspectiva del asunto; ahora se daba cuenta que según ella misma. Al menos, lo amaba un 50%. Rió ante la estupidez de sus pensamientos, sin embargo rescató el hecho de que esto le permitía de una vez por todas desterrar los sentimientos que tan sólo ella estaba escondiendo. Como si se tratara de una película, severos recuerdos de ella junto a Troy comenzaron a abordar su mente…

"Y si de algo sirve, con todo el respeto que me amerita… jamás la vi tan feliz como se le ve junto al niño Troy" indicó finalmente y como si faltara algo para reafirmar lo sentimientos de Gabriella frente al superestrella-del-baloncesto, Amanda se encargaba de acertar tanto respecto a su felicidad. Se alzó de allí con una energía que creía haber perdido durante estos dos últimos días y antes de salir de la cocina dio un sonoro y fuerte beso en la mejilla de la adulta, la que sonrió al verla viva después de tiempo.

Sabía por donde tenía que comenzar a arreglar todo, y algo ayudaba que tenía una nueva amiga en su camino. Subió las escalas rápidamente y tomó el teléfono celular que descansaba en una parte de la alfombra de su cuarto. Marcó el número y esperó unos momentos.

"_¿Diga?" contestó somnolienta Sharpay en la otra línea._

"Shar… necesito tu ayuda"

* * *

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar la historia, sé que muchas habían estado pendientes, porque dije que lo haría antes. Pero con las festividades no tuve tiempo de adelantar un capítulo, pero acá está, espero que les guste y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Utilizaré este espacio para decirles que espero que hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas, junto a las personas que más quieren en este mundo y también, para agradecer a aquellas personas que se dedican a fortalecer mis ganas por escribir. Pero quiero detenerme en un comentario que recibí, y no quiero que me malinterpreten sí? Tampoco es que haya sido malo, ni psicopático ni nada por el estilo xD:**

**La cosa es que un día quise escribir, porque me gusta hacerlo, porque dejo correr mis ideas y porque me encanta llevar eso a un papel o a un documento de Word en este caso xD, pero escribo ****por mí****. No me malinterpreten, me E N C A N T A que ustedes se sientan felices de leer, o que les guste lo que plasmo, pero no me gusta cuando comienza la presión casi como si se tratara de una Editorial de Libros de escribir y escribir en poco tiempo, porque me gusta hacerlo bien y me gusta tomarme el tiempo para hacerlo, creo que jamás les he regañado o me he enojado porque me dejen Reviews, las que lo hacen MUCHAS GRACIAS; pero jamás me he enojado ni nada por el estilo, lamento ser una "escritora irresponsable" pero pretendo que sepan que también tengo una vida aparte de escribir historias para Fanfiction.**

**Dejando eso de lado y esperando que esté claro y que no se molesten conmigo, de verdad que disfruto que ustedes disfruten esto. Les deseo el mejor 2OO9 que se pueda esperar, que esté lleno de alegría, amor y felicidad en sus familias y en sus vidas, que todo ande maravillosamente, que Zac y Van no terminen *crucemoslosdeditos* jajaja, y en fin. MUCHA FELICIDAD para todos/as.**

**Les agradezco por haberme brindado un siempre hermoso 2OO8, lleno de apoyo para escribir y seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, un beso y un abrazo enorme.**

**PD: Alguien me preguntaba por ahí si Troy y Gaby llevaban un año juntos y eso, pero lo cierto es que eso es lo que creen los demás, pero con quién Gaby lleva ese tiempo de noviazgo es con George el-súper-profesor. Pero Gaby tiene que hacerle entender la misma historia a las demás personas, por lo que toma SU propia experiencia junto a George, pero para que nadie se enterara de su relación con él, ni su padre o la juzgaran, la contó pero poniéndole el nombre de Troy –el novio aceptado, aquél que todos conocen- de ahí que viene el nombre "Pretendiendo" **

**Bueno y esto sí que parece testamento de abuelito con 10 hijos y 100 nietos. Ahora sí, Bye bye.**


	14. Volcán de Indigestión

**Capítulo 14**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ok, ahora no tienes que mirarme con esa cara," Gabriella caminaba de un lugar a otro; moviendo sus manos nerviosamente y otorgando miradas furtivas y curiosas a la rubia que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Aún tenía una mascarilla de pepino en su piel y aquello, la hacía ver aún más terrorífica.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando, posiblemente, procesó las palabras de su más nueva –y al parecer, única- amiga. "Gabriella, eso… ¿Gabriella?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó la aludida, preocupada por la respuesta.

"No me digas que aquello es cierto por favor,"

Ésta respiró y movió sus diminutos hombros en un acto desprevenido. Se acercó lentamente y luego añadió. "Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, es verdad"

"Pe- pero, ¿Cómo pudiste vivir tanto tiempo escondiendo algo como eso?"

"N… no lo sé. Sólo lo hice, pensé que en cierta manera… estaba bien-"

"¿Estaba bien?" interrumpió Sharpay que se había puesto de pie, para así sacar algo de la mascarilla que llevaba en su rostro. "¿En qué momento se te ocurrió que estaba bien tener una relación clandestina con uno de nuestros profesores y más aún, siendo tú la hija del director?" respiró finalmente, tenía el don de decir muchas palabras en un muy corto período de tiempo.

"Pensé que…" suspiró y se acercó hasta la cama, para luego tomar asiento. "Pensé que estaba bien, porque por primera vez me sentía querida por alguien que no fuera de mi círculo familiar. Por primera vez existía alguien que no le importaba ni cómo lucía, ni que fuera una cerebrito… George me quería tal cual soy, y eso bastó… eso basta en realidad,"

La rubia la observó con detenimiento. Y por un momento sintió lástima de su amiga, y de todo lo horrible que tuvo que pasar para llegar a este momento. Y a la vez la admiraba por no haber perdido la cabeza en el intento, de seguro ella lo habría hecho. Se acercó cautelosa y posó una de sus manos en una de Gabriella, la que sentía cómo sus ojos se habían humedecido al pasar el tiempo en aquella habitación.

"¿Y entonces… ahora qué me dices de toda la situación con el idiota de Troy?" preguntó Sharpay, quién sentía la debilidad de ver a su mejor amiga con indicios de querer llorar, lo que le estaba provocando la misma sensación, motivo por el cual intentó mover el tema a uno que tenía que ver, pero que a conciencia de ella, era menos desagradable.

"No lo sé, pero… Troy es un gran, gran chico… ha sido como una pequeña luz en mi camino durante este último período de mi vida, el cual no ha sido fácil… y tiene esta sonrisa… que cada vez que me la regala siento como si un dragón estuviera encadenado a mi estómago y mis rodillas se vuelven de gelatina…" sonrió medianamente, mientras corría las lágrimas espesas de sus ojos. "Y siento que le debo _tanto_, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero sobretodo le debo una explicación… _necesito_ decirle que… tiene que aguantar mi inseguridad y mi mal genio, y mis aires de 'fracasada'-"

"¿Aires?" alzó una de sus cejas llenas de comicidad. "Tienes torbellinos de freakicidad en ti, lees demasiado… eres muy inteligente para un chico como Bolton,"

"Está bien, lo sé… lo sé…" mordió su labio inferior. "Quizás a veces cuando le hablo de citas de Austen, o Einstein o Da Vinci los confunde con marcas de alimentos, pero… eso no le quita que la gran mayoría de las veces sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero, más allá de lo que expreso… él realmente me escucha, me ve tal cual soy…"

"Realmente amas a ese cabeza-de-baloncesto huh?" sobó ligeramente la espalda de la muchacha. Quién respondió moviendo derrotadamente sus hombros.

"Creo… que… sí,"

Sharpay hizo rodar sus ojos. "Me parecía," agregó con un tono de ironía. "Bueno, entonces te ayudaré a recuperarlo… si es que alguna vez lo perdiste, claro"

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como dos lunas llenas. La emoción que pasó en ellos, dejaron por un momento atónita a la rubia. Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Gabriella, si fuera su situación: unos cuántos kilos de Ben & Jerry's, un pasaje a Cabo sin regreso, unos cuántos diamantes y un nuevo aut- "¿Lo dices en serio?" aquella frase en unas cuántas octavas más altas la sacó de su burbuja.

"Ahá, pero debes saber Gabriella que yo no puedo hacerlo todo sola, necesitaré refuerzos, por lo que alguien más deberá enterarse de la situación infame, desastrosa y vergonzosa en que te encuentras," explicó la rubia, otorgando en el proceso una brillante y blanca sonrisa.

"Ehrr…" Gabriella se paralizó en medio del acto, del cual pretendía acercarse y embargarla en un abrazo lleno de afecto, debido a que no esperaba la participación de terceros. ¡Rayos! Hace unos meses ni siquiera había querido contárselo a ella misma, y ahora se veía algo desconcertada. "Ohm…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿A quién o a qué te refieres con la palabra… _'refuerzos'_?" preguntó la morena, mientras se acercaba con una temerosa y algo ansiosa mirada hacia su amiga –y futura solucionadora (¿ de problemáticas referentes a un chico de ojos claros y soñadores, con una mirad-

"A Ryan por supuesto," indicó con un tono de obviedad, era como si Sharpay se encontrara hablando con una niña de 4 años o con problemas mentales.

"¿Ryan?"

"Mi mellizo, el chico de gran estilo, adolescente que acude a East High, coreógrafo de-"

"Por supuesto que sé de quién se trata Shar, no soy tan idiota…" al ver dudar a la rubia, ésta se apresuró en continuar. "Pero, ¿De veras necesito a las dos personas más públicas y extravagantes de East High para llevar a cabo mi… _nuestro_ plan?"

"Es eso o te olvidas de la superestrella de baloncesto _dear Gabi_" apuntó Sharpay.

Las posibilidades de que Gabriella pudiera reestablecer una relación psicológicamente sana con Troy por su propia cuenta eran escasas, por lo que en este momento pensaba todos los pro y contra de la situación, para que tan sólo se remitiera a la respuesta que ya sabía, era la adecuada.

Podría dar un poco de su invisibilidad por tenerlo junto a ella. Era un precio al que estaba dispuesta pagar.

"Está bien"

"¡Fabuloso!" golpeó unas cuántas veces sus manos, y observó hacia el cielo. "Tengo el presentimiento de que esto resultará increíble"

"Yo no" apostó Gaby mientras se dejaba caer en contra de una de sus almohadas.

-

"¿Y bueno?"

Gabriella hizo rechinar sus dientes.

"¿Qué es lo que crees?"

Gabriella cerró los ojos brevemente e intentó recordar las técnicas del manejo de ira, que había aprendido en el quinto año de la Escuela Elementaria.

"¿Es un plan perfecto, no es cierto?"

_Uno, dos tres. Respira. Cuatro, cinco, seis. Respira. _

"¿Estás experimentando un ataque de asma?"

Gabriella Montez apretó sus puños.

"¿Al menos lo estás leyendo?"

Gabriella Montez aflojó la tirantez de sus puños.

"¿Estás segura que puede leer Shar? Puede que tenga un problema de dislexia,"

"¿Estás bromeando? Gabriella tiene excelencia académica, si ella no sabe leer entonces qué soy yo, ¿La burrita, teñida de rubio con la L en la frente?" miró a su hermano que encogía sus hombros. "No respondas eso, era una pregunta retórica."

Gabriella abrió los ojos en señal de frustración.

"Piensas que el plan es asombroso, Gabriella, puedo visualizarlo"

Gabriella Montez se tensó en su propio lugar.

"Ella debería pensar que es asombroso, porque en efecto lo es. Es decir, _yo_ lo ideé"

Gabriella Montez tragó sonoramente.

"_Nosotros_ lo ideamos, Shar"

Gabriella Montez miró hacia su regazo y observó el papel del plan; su estómago se sucumbió, por tercera vez en ese rato.

"¿Qué mierda comiste en el almuerzo Pequeña Pooh?"

Gabriella sentía cómo una de las venas de su frente hacía 'pop'.

Sharpay y Ryan Evans le otorgaron una mirada expectante a la muchacha. "¿Y bueno, qué es lo que crees?"

Gabriella Montez apretó los dientes y movió el papel de forma confusa.

Ryan sonrió. "Lo amas, eso se nota". Su número de la suerte era el cinco, por lo que cuando él y Sharpay se reunieron para idear el plan RYSF, exigió que éste tuviera cinco pasos. El número de la suerte, él dijo, y su hermana hizo rodar sus ojos, pero no disputó ni una sola palabra por aquello.

-

_Paso número uno:_

_Tienes que conocerlo. No sólo hablar con él, es decir; conocerlo hasta el punto que divide el ser una acechadora. Síguelo a casa, siéntate con él durante todas las clases que compartan, ve que lleva o qué come durante el almuerzo. El amor no tiene barreras. No puedes esperar que él se enamore de ti, o sea __**realmente se enamore**__ de ti, si no te conoce lo suficiente. _

-

Ryan pensó que Gabriella debería estar agradecida de saber de qué se trataba lo primero en la lista, después de todo era el primer paso fabuloso de cinco, que poseían la misma característica.

"Sharpay" intentó decir de la manera más calma que el momento le condicionaba. "Ryan"

"Pequeña Pooh," contestó el mellizo cariñosamente. Pero al ver la mirada frustrada de Gabs, se reivindicó. "Digo, Gabriella" hizo sonar su garganta.

La morena tragó y nuevamente movió el papel que contenía el "Plan RYSF" y la lista de los pasos. "Yo," pausó por un momento. "_Aprecio_ su ayuda, de verdad que lo hago. Pero mi vida personal acá no tiene cabida, es más, debería decir que en este plan todo es muy…"

"¿Perfecto?" interrumpió Ryan. El que ya comenzaba a mostrarse como el más efusivo respecto a la estrategia.

"Público, quería decir. Y no sé si mi intención de que lo mío con Troy resulte," se sonrojó al predicar aquellas palabras. "Es convertir todo esto en un…" desvió la mirada hacia el papel rosa. "_**R**__yan __**Y**__**S**__harpay __**F**__abulosos_"

"Operación RYSF," dijo con satisfacción Sharpay. "¿Inteligente, no?"

"¿Tengo que contestar aquello?" contra preguntó Gabriella. Ambos mellizos movieron sus cabezas negativamente. Ryan se acercó y depositó una mano tiernamente en su mejilla. "Cariño, si quieres que todo esto resulte tendrás que hacer todo lo que salga en aquella lista, créeme con Shar conocemos de esto… tú no eres nuestro primer proyecto,"

Al escuchar aquello, se arrepintió de haber pensado en algún momento, durante la conversación con Sharpay en su cuarto, unas horas atrás; que estaba bien ser ayudada por ella, por un momento incluso, llegó a pensar que era su salvación. Ahora se sentía como un estúpido Proyecto de Ciencias, y no estaba segura si era algo bueno.

"Oh, boo hoo Ryan, no asustes a _Gaby, _mira…" la rubia se acercó hasta llegar a la misma posición en que se encontraba su hermano. "La verdad es que hemos intentado hacer esto tiempo atrás, pero la verdad es que no obtuvimos muy… buenos… resultados." Cuando notó que Gabriella iba a interrumpir asustada, se apresuró en proseguir. "Pero contigo tengo un buen presentimiento, ¡Lo juro! Porque tú y Troy están destinados a estar juntos, es sólo cuestión de mirarlos, ¿No es cierto _Ry_?"

"_MUY_ cierto," respondió al momento que otorgaba miradas a las fotos personales que la castaña tenía pegadas a lo largo y ancho de toda su habitación.

"¿Entonces no necesito su ayuda?" comentó esperanzada.

"Oh no, _tonta Gabriella_… necesitas que te demos las herramientas y la bencina, luego todo irá bien…"

"Todo irá bien," repitió la misma, no confiando mucho en los instintos que aquella predicción le producían a su estómago.

"Todo irá bien," finalizó Ryan, y en ese momento notó que aquello no sería nada bueno.

* * *

"¡Esta es la peor idea de la historia de los proyectos de enamoramientos amorosos!" adjudicó Gabriella mientras miraba desde el patio de la casa de Troy.

"Ya firmaste el contrato RYSF, es necesario que hagas todo lo que acordamos en un principio. Claro, sólo si quieres que esto resulte un éxito," indicó Ryan.

"Pero, él ni siquiera tiene un balcón" comentó algo desesperada ante la situación que observaba. "Además el árbol parece que va a caerse de un momento a otro," indicó mostrando hacia las alturas.

"Firmaste un contrato querida" explicó nuevamente el muchacho excéntrico.

"¿Y qué sucede si la ventana está cerrada o si él no está en su cuarto o… peor… si me caigo de allí por querer subir algún tipo de superficie imposible huh?"

"Firmaste el contrato" dijo Sharpay mientras aparecía sorpresivamente por una de las esquinas del patio.

Gabriella hizo rodar sus ojos. "¿Y qué pasaría si los vecinos ven que intento subirme clandestinamente hacia su habitación y llaman a los policías?" comentó finalmente un tanto indecisa frente a toda la situación. "¡Esta es la peor idea de todas!"

"Tú…"

"Ya sé, firmé un contrato" estableció la morena para dar fin a aquel intercambio de palabras. Al término de aquello sacó la copia rosa que llevaba consigo para nunca olvidar en el desastre en el que había acordado participar.

-

_Paso número dos:_

_Para llegar a conocerlo qué mejor idea que atravesar las paredes que resguardan su corazón y también su espacio privado. Su habitación. Rastréala, obsérvala, memorízala, ámala._

-

Gabriella no pudo hacer más que rodar sus ojos al terminar de leer algo que seguramente, sólo se les podía ocurrir a dos personas completamente melodramáticas y sedientas de acción teatral. "¿En serio tengo que subir?"

"Creo que no tienes otra opción _Gaby-Pooh_, pero sabes que te estaremos ayudando desde aquí abajo" acompañó Ryan. Depositó uno de sus brazos en el pequeño hombro de la muchacha, quién al escuchar eso, creyó hiperventilar más de la cuenta. Cerró los ojos y respiró severas veces.

_Amor es sacrificio. _

Fue lo último que pasó por su mente, antes de asentir y emprender su viaje.

-

Alexandra tenía una gran capacidad para enseñar álgebra. Eso le había demostrado el último tiempo en que se habían estado juntando en su cuarto. Porque una de las cosas que había querido lograr en estos días, era convertirse en un chico diferente, en alguien que fuera digno de alguien tan especial y maravilloso como Gabriella.

Además había significado una gran forma de distracción el hecho de dejar la mente en otro tipo de cosa, que no fuera ella… ni si hermoso rostro, ni su cuerpo, ni su sonrisa, ni-

"¿Algo te está molestando?" preguntó la castaña, al momento que dejaba el gran libro en uno de sus lados. "Hace rato que estás algo perdido en otras cosas"

"No" contestó de inmediato. "No, es sólo que estaba pensando en lo agradecido que estoy de que me estés ayudando con estas materias…"

Ella suspiró y dejó el lápiz reposando encima del libro enorme. Se apoyó en la silla y le otorgó una brillante sonrisa. "No tienes que agradecerme, me sirve también para repasar…" al ver que él hacía rodar sus ojos, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo _"loser"_ que había sonado su comentario. "Además que, me da gusto ayudarte si por esa misma razón tendrás la posibilidad que Gabriella de una vez por todas se decida a emprender algo contigo…"

Él sonrió, aunque por un momento pensó si todo lo que decía Alex era cierto. No quería pasar por engreído, pero hace muy poco tiempo, ella le había hecho entender todo lo que le sucedía con él. Aunque, tenía que admitir que Alexandra se caracterizaba por ser una buena y honesta chica, no tenía motivos para no creerle las palabras que ahora le regalaba. Se acercó y puso una de sus manos a descansar en su mejilla. "Gracias… y no sólo por álgebra"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa dulce. "Lo sé y- ¿Gabriella?"

Troy dejó caer su mano abruptamente y abrió bien sus ojos. "¿Hmm?"

Alex alzó una de sus manos y con ésta indicó hacia la ventana. "Gabriella… árbol…"

"¿Qué?" nuevamente preguntaba confundido ante las acciones de la castaña. Ésta le tomó el rostro y llevó su mirada hasta la ventana abierta.

"¡Mira a Gabriella, que está colgando de un árbol!" Troy al observarlo abrió bien los ojos y de un salto se encontraba al lado del vidrio.

"¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué sucede- qué demonios estás haciendo en mi árbol?"

"_¡Oh, Rayos, Troy ayuda…!"_

"¡Ahh, Gabriella!" el grito, casi pitido que provenía desde el final de su patio lo adjudicó a aquella rubia que se hacía llamar como perro, y de pronto el mal presentimiento de que ella pudiera estar entrometida de alguna forma en esto, se le pasó por la cabeza y lo peor era, que algo junto al nombre "Sharpay" no siempre era bueno.

Los pies de Gabriella intentaban colgarse de alguna parte del árbol, sin embargo no obtenía tal suerte y éstos volvían a caer libres en el intento de topar algún tipo de rama. _"¿Podríamos hablar de eso luego Troy? ¡Ahora este árbol se está tambaleando y creo que voy a caer!"_

El chico se acercó más aún hacia la ventana y dejó salir su brazo. "Toma, aquí" su voz era fuerte. "Agarra mi mano"

"_No puedo"_ gimió la morena, que intentaba cerrar los ojos para así no ver la distancia existente entre el suelo y ella. _"¡Me caeré!"_

Él luchó para no hacer rodar sus ojos. "Si no te agarras de mí, te caerás igual" explicó. "Por lo que de cualquier forma, según tú, te caerás… entonces pierde el sentido si haces lo que te digo; por lo que ahora, AGARRA MI MANO, si no quieres en serio llegar al suelo"

"_No estás siendo lo suficientemente confortante en estos instantes Troy" _La castaña dejó salir y luego respiró hondo, soltó una de sus manos y en el intento de acercarla a Troy, ésta gritó. Sin embargo el muchacho ya la tenía por una de sus muñecas y con su otro brazo la estaba sujetando de su cintura. Maldiciendo de vez en cuando se dejó caer en la cama junto a él. "Esta es la última vez que escucho a Sharpay o Ryan… ¡En mi vida!" gritó de inmediato, mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Troy al momento que la veía estirarse y levantarse del suelo. Revisó si en su rostro o alguna parte del cuerpo tenía cierto tipo de daño o corte.

"Creo que estoy b-" la voz de Gabriella se perdió, cuando verificó que no se encontraban ellos solos en la habitación del chico. "¿Alex?" preguntó, casi como si quisiera pensar que todo se trataba de un espejismo. Su mirada se desvió nuevamente a Troy.

Era una idiota, pero… ¿Realmente se necesitaban sólo dos días para que alguien hiciera oídos sordos a lo que sentía y se involucrara con otra persona?... Así parecía.

"¡No!" exclamó él, al momento que observaba la confusión en los rasgos de Gaby. "¡No, no, no!"

"¿Qu- qué?" preguntó ésta.

"Te conozco Montez, y no quiero que estés sacando conclusiones equívocas frente a esto que estás viendo…"

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo Alexandra. Se acercó hasta la cama y tomó su bolso lo más rápido que podía. "Luego hablamos acerca de nuestro acuerdo, ¿Vale?" al verlo asentir, se despidió velozmente de ambos adolescentes. Gabriella se sentía como cuando una vez para Halloween se comió toda una calabaza llena de caramelos y luego la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Troy todavía la observaba molesto, y no era para menos. Estaba cansado de este vaivén de emociones cuando se trataba de Gabriella, que eran amigos, que luego no sabían lo que eran, que estaba de novia con George, pero no sabía si lo quería, que le decía que la amaba y ésta no reaccionaba, que después ella le decía que lo amaba y luego… no lo recordaba. Y ahora sabía, muy bien que millones de cosas se le habían pasado por la cabeza al encontrar a Alex y a él en esta habitación a solas, pero estaba cansado de malos entendidos y en cierta forma, agradecía que de una forma u otra, ella se encontrara aquí de vez por todas para arreglar la situación en la que se encontraban. "¿Y… bueno?" sus brazos cruzados al nivel de su pecho no perdían intensidad.

"¿Y- y bueno qué?"

"¿Qué hacías colgando de mi árbol? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que podía haber resultado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo te llegaba a ocurri-? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó finalmente, cuando vio que Gabriella se ponía de pie, mientras lo escuchaba atenta. "Gabr-" ella se acercó y lo depositó con fuerza en una parte de la cama. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, algo que sabía que tenía por algún lado.

Una pequeña rueda de _scotch _se vio en sus manos, sacó dos tiritas y las pegó suavemente sobre los labios expresivos de Troy. "Es… es para que no hables" explicó innecesariamente. "Sólo escúchame y… y no hables" suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello alborotado que había quedado en su cabeza, luego de haber estado a punto de caer de ese bendito árbol.

"Gafrela" él mutó y la castaña asumió que era su nombre el que estaba intentando recitar. "Efto ef eftúpido"

"No es estúpido" Gabriella aclaró defensivamente. "Sólo quería que no hablaras, eso es todo"

"Pe-"

Ella se acercó y dejó que una de sus palmas se quedara encima y cubriendo completamente la boca "tapeada" con _scotch_. Habló rápido, para así no darle posibilidades de interrumpirla. "Ok, sólo cállate. No hables. Sólo escucha" Troy hizo rodar sus ojos y ella no logró evitar morder su labio por el nerviosismo. "Ok, yo no sé muy bien cómo decir esto, pero la verdad es que lo siento… lo siento muchísimo y soy una completa idiota y tú tienes razón"

Troy asintió, como intentando decir 'Sí, lo sé'

"Y yo sólo…" movió su cabeza nerviosamente, para luego completar. "Tienes razón acerca de todo, tienes razón acerca de mi miedo respecto a nosotros, de mi miedo a mi padre, de mi miedo a… ¡Todo!" expresó moviendo su mano libre. "Pero la verdad es, que jamás había sentido ni una cuota de lo que me sucede contigo, o bueno… eso creí con George, pero ha resultado ser un supremo estúpido… pero en fin… tú no eres George y eso es algo bueno, porque eso quiere decir que te preocupas por mí y que me quieres y que estudias conmigo en la Escuela y no tengo que temer que alguien nos vea por fuera y eso es importante porque a veces me dan ganas de gritarlo…" mordió su labio inferior nuevamente.

"Cuando estoy contigo…" suspiró y su voz parecía más cuidadosa. "Siento como si un volcán se hubiera depositado en mi estómago y tuviera una indigestión sin parar todo el tiempo…" al finalizar procesó sus palabras y luego acotó. "Ok, esa no es una muy buena forma de ponerlo, pero creo que sabes a qué me refiero. Es como si comiera algo verdaderamente malo… sólo que no recuerdo haber comido algo tan malo y… sentirme tan, _tan _bien"

Troy pestañeó rápidamente y Gabriella podía comenzar a sentir el aire caliente que provenía de su boca a través de la cinta. "Lo que estoy intentando decir es que… es cierto, estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorada de ti, y eso me aterra de una forma que no logras comprender, pero estoy cansada de luchar en contra… y sé que todavía no podemos decírselo a todo el mundo que nos amamos porque estoy de novia con George y éticamente está mal…"

Troy removió la mano que ella mantenía en su boca y observó con su mirada azul profunda y verdaderamente feliz a aquella chocolate que a ratos le hacía olvidar lo diferente que eran. Juntó cariñosamente su frente con la de ella. "Lo siento" ésta finalmente susurró. "Acerca de… todo, pero estoy lista para enfrentar todo esto…"

Hubo un claro intento de sonreír por parte de él, que no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha castaña. Éste puso una de sus manos en el diminuto cuello de Gabriella y ella podía sentir la calidez del aliento de Troy chocar con su rostro. "Y…" susurró nuevamente. "Creo que no podrás besarme con esa estúpida cinta adhesiva en tu boca," sonrió y cuidadosamente la removió de su lugar.

"Eso se siente bien…" dijo el chico con ligereza. Verdaderamente su humor había dado una vuelta de 180º desde que ella había llegado a su habitación… desde el bendito árbol. "Pero… estoy seguro que no tanto como esto…"

Se acercó hasta hacer desaparecer la diminuta distancia que los separaba, y así juntar sus labios algo rojos por la presión de la cinta con los de ella. Gabriella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Troy, mientras acercaba más aún su cuerpo hacia el de él, de manera que lograba sentir cada fortaleza de éste. Moviendo su cabeza, éste pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella para así dejar en su memoria el sabor exacto del primer beso en serio que compartían. Ella accedió con rapidez y se sumergieron en un beso lento, profundo, íntimo y algo húmedo; pero no así menos significativo para ambos. Después de todo, era el momento culmine, de bastante tiempo luchando en contra de los sentimientos de uno y el otro.

"¿Sabes que yo también te amo, no?" ella asintió ligeramente, luego de que se hubieran separado para tomar aire. No así sus cuerpos que seguían unidos, incluso más que antes.

"Pero siempre es maravilloso escucharlo… en cada momento," besó su frente. "En cada hora," su mejilla izquierda. "En cada minuto," su mejilla derecha. "En cada segundo," finalizó mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, otorgándole una sonrisa en el proceso. Para así comenzar lo que fuera una tarde exitosa en lo que se consideraba el plan más riguroso y lleno de expectativas como lo era el RYSF. Ahora Ryan y Sharpay Evans podían considerar esto, como misión cumplida.

-

"Ok, esto es asombroso ¿O qué?" preguntó retóricamente la rubia que daba aplausos esporádicos, mientras avanzaban en su auto, por una calle cercana a la casa de Gabriella. "Era nuestro primer intento-"

"P-R-I-M-E-R-O" cooperó Ryan Evans, que iba sentado en la parte trasera.

"… y ya ves, resultó exitosamente" Gabriella sonrió, sin embargo toda aquella acción no se trataba en lo más mínimo por el ego perseguido de lo que fuera ese par de gemelos. Todo se trataba de Troy y el inmenso-casi-no-logro-comprender amor que sentía por él.

"Lo sé, "dijo la morena, luego que divisara la enorme casa. Suspiró sonoramente y se volvió a los chicos cuando el vehículo se detuvo. "Sé que lo hice antes, pero sólo puedo agradecerles por la ayuda que me brindaron, aunque estoy segura que hubiese podido sola…"

"Na ah, jamás hubiera resultado tan… ¡Fabuloso!" añadió Ryan para su sorpresa.

"Claro," respondió Gabriella, alargando la palabra mientras abría bien los ojos. "Gracias por traerme también, la verdad es que se han comportado increíble conmigo…"

"Oh… pequeña Pooh, sabes que somos amigas… y eso es lo que hacen, no?" Sharpay sonrió. "Pero no te olvides que aún nos queda una sola cosa por hacer," la castaña asintió recordando que todavía quedaba algo MUY importante por hacer.

Romper con George la "relación" que compartían.

Luego de eso, todo volvería a ser normal en su vida. Y de veras lo necesitaba.

"Gracias de nuevo, adiós"

"Te llamaremos linda" expresó su amiga por última vez, antes de que saliera disparada por la carretera. Sharpay y sus formas de conducir. Se dijo en el fuero interno.

Se dirigió rápidamente a casa y antes de que pudiera abrir se encontró de lleno con la rellena figura de Mandy, una cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "¡Rayos!" puso una de sus manos al nivel de su corazón. "¿Sabes que tienes esta forma de anticipar mis movimientos y asustarme de-ma-sia-do?" separó la palabra en cada sílaba para mostrarle su motivo.

Amanda sonrió y se acercó hasta besar su frente. "Buenas tardes, pequeña Gabriella…"

"Buenas tardes" pasó a la casa y escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta, sacando su chaqueta desvió la mirada hacia el gran salón. "¿De nuevo no hay nadie?"

"Su madre y hermana salieron, y creo que Nick está en la práctica de su banda," sonrió al decir aquello. "Pero su padre ha estado toda la tarde en su despacho con un señor, sólo me dijo que a penas regresara de su reunión con sus amigos lo fuera a visitar"

Una de las perfectas cejas de Gabriella se enarcó. "¿Yo? ¿Y para qué me necesitaría en una reunión con alguien de negocios?" mutó casi para sí misma, olvidando que Mandy aún permanecía allí, junto a ella.

"No lo sé, sólo me dio aquella referencia." Tomó la chaqueta de la muchacha y la movió con uno de sus brazos cariñosamente. "Es mejor que vaya rápidamente, él no se notaba muy bien…" Gaby asintió y sonrió dificultosamente.

Caminó por el pasillo e inconscientemente lograba escuchar cada latido de su corazón fuertemente. Pero sonrió bobamente al darle la atribución que todo aquello de reacciones físicas se las otorgaba el poder del primer amor. Aunque todo pensamiento de la nube nueve se escapó al notar que la puerta del despacho de su padre se abría abruptamente. La figura alta y recta de Daniel la paró en seco. Su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

No recordaba haberse comportado mal, ni gastarse más de lo debido por la mesada, o comer a-

"Que bueno que te encuentras acá Gabriella."

"Sí," suspiró quedamente. "Mandy me dijo que querías verme" Su padre asintió y le indicó que se acercara.

"Es preferible que entres, necesito que hablemos de algo que es muy delicado Gabriella…"

"¿Delicad-?"

"Es conveniente que sólo lo hablemos en mi despacho, pretendo que nadie se entere…" indicó que ingresara a su amplio despacho.

"Pero no entiendo papá, creo que no he hecho nada mal-" su voz quedó ahogada en sus pulmones, en el momento que observó y vio de qué se trataba todo esto. O mejor dicho de _quién_ se trataba. Su corazón dio un vuelco y pudo presentir que todo lo que pasaba ni siquiera cabía en la categoría de un _"Oops"_ o de _"Malo"_ sino más bien, se le podía adjudicar como… catastrófico.

"Qué tal Gabriella" saludó George McKentire en el momento que la vio arribar al despacho. Y en ese momento deseó que la tierra la tragara, de una vez.

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo muchas cosas, primero: que la inspiración de esta historia se hubiera ido de viaje a la China por un cuánto tiempo y que allá le haya dado la fiaca entonces no se quería venir nunca. (Pero algo bueno, aunque no se lo digan a nadie, volvió con bombos y platillos, porque ya sé cómo quiero que siga la historia y cómo termine. Yo creo que no va más allá del chap 20 ;P)** **Segundo: porque acabé justamente el chap cuando se vienen cosas muy importantes y trascendentales en la historia y tercero, pero lejos lo más importante, en la demora de escribir esto y dejarlo todo listo y que valiera la pena de leer. Pero pasaron muchas cosas a nivel familiar y personal (principalmente) que no me dejaba concentrarme en escribir esto, pero sé que es importante para ustedes, por lo que jamás la dejaría botada. Ténganlo por seguro ;)**

**Y como última cosa, darles las gracias por los comentarios, los reviews, las alertas o las agregadas a Favoritos, no puedo hacer más que darles infinitas gracias. Incentivarlas a que sigan agrandando el placer que me otorga crear cosas tontonas para que ustedes sigan leyendo :D**

**Un beso enorme para todas, y suerte para el año académico que comienza.**


	15. Todo es mi culpa

**Capítulo 15**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ok, el hecho de que George esté justamente en este cuarto. Junto a mi padre. No significa nada._

_¿No significa nada, verdad?_

_Respira. Uno, dos, tres. Respira. _

Daniel hizo sonar su garganta e inconcientemente la mirada de su hija se volvió insegura a él. Varias emociones pasaron por el rostro de su padre, sin embargo la que más afloraba era la que, en efecto, le aterraba más. Cruzó los dedos al borde del escritorio y miró reprobatoriamente al cuerpo que estaba a su lado y que en este momento, sin saber bien el motivo, tenía severas ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

"Creo que sabes un poco a qué me refería en un comienzo, con que debíamos mantener una conversación reservada acerca de esto," comenzó Daniel. El que respirando profundamente, aclaró después. "Tuvimos una… _interesante _conversación junto a George en mi despacho durante la tarde y, debo lamentar el hecho que tu nombre, salió mucho a relucir en ella"

_Si alguien tiene un arma en mano, QUE. ME. DISPARE. AHORA. _

"Ehm…" balbuceó inicialmente la morena. Miró hacia su lado y sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas, al observar la mueca casi-parecida-a-una-sonrisa-maquiavélica que adornaba las facciones del que alguna vez pensara, era el mejor hombre del planeta. "No entiendo muy bien, _todavía_, a qué te refieres papá"

El aludido observó a su profesor y comentó con extrema seguridad. "Creo que tu tarea ha terminado, y necesitaré que nos dejes a solas de aquí en adelante" él asintió y otorgó una mirada alusiva a la morena. Se puso de pie con cuidado y ofreció su mano al Director de East High, sin embargo éste no accedió a ella. "Será mejor que te marches pronto"

"Así veo… hasta luego Sr. Montez" indicó despacio. "Gabriella"

"No se atreva a decir mi nombre," dijo, con su voz quebrándose dos veces en el intento. Luego lo miró, con la sensación de estrechez de garganta en menos de dos segundos. "Profesor McKentire"

Él sonrió, y salió de allí cerrando casi insonoramente la gran puerta del despacho. Al hacerlo, ambas miradas se encontraron de frente y Gabriella sintió como si el alma se saliera de su cuerpo, al observar la decepción, la tristeza y frustración en los ojos de su padre. Esto era todo lo que ella no quería que sucediera, era por este motivo que había comenzado todo aquello con Troy en primera instancia, ¡Por Dios Santo!

Su padre, uno de los seres que más respetaba en este mundo, aquél que le había incentivado el arte de la lectura y que a los tres años y medio le había regalado toda la colección de libros de Disney para principiantes, aquél que siempre los revisaba con ella, y aquél que siempre le hacía entender que era su princesita de cuentos-

"Debo admitir que todo esto es muy confuso y, que por un momento, pensé que era imposible. Pero observando tu rostro me doy cuenta que todo era verdad" ni siquiera el hecho de que ella fuera su querida hija y hubieran pasado más de 17 años viviendo juntos, hacía dudar por un momento, la voz herida y rasposa que poseía su padre. La mirada, tan parecida a la de ella, se fijó en la suya y tan decepcionada como le permitía, preguntó. "¿Cómo fue todo esto posible Gabriella?"

El aire de sus pulmones se iba, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y nada le permitía hablar. Nada.

"No sólo arriesgaste a varias personas en el proceso, sino que te expusiste completamente a que alguien como McKentire pudiera manipularte, utilizarte y luego desecharte en el intento, ¿Jamás pensaste en eso? ¿Nunca escuchaste lo que yo te hablaba acerca de este… vil sujeto?"

Las palabras manipulación, utilización y desecho aún rondando en su mente, la castaña comenzó a sentir cómo su mentón empezaba a moverse y el apretón en su garganta a hacerse más fuerte.

"¿Ahora qué se supone que debo hacer huh?" comenzó, moviendo su cabeza en el momento. "No sólo quiere un aumento de sueldo por no decir que ustedes tienen una relación clandestina, sino que me está obligando a que lo ascienda como orientador de mi escuela, de aquella que me costó muchísimo trabajo en construir _íntegramente_…" su voz llena de frustración. Y Gabriella pensó que nunca una sola palabra le había golpeado tan fuerte.

Abrió bien sus ojos y el corazón se detuvo en su sitio. No podía creer que George le hubiera solicitado aquello a su padre, era imposible.

Si bien, ahora sabía con quién estaba tratando, eso no quería decir que pensara que era un ser interesado, manipulador o muchas cosas más; sin embargo lo único que había logrado en esta pequeña conversación en el despacho era cerciorarse que era MUCHO peor que todo lo que pensaba.

Éste la observó, por primera vez en este rato, con ternura; claro que sólo aparente. Suspiró y finalmente habló, contestando la pregunta que su hija no había hecho. "George me llamó ayer durante la tarde, y comentó que quería hablarme acerca de algo importante y a su vez, privado… por lo que accedí, pero dadas las circunstancias, le comenté que hoy, luego de la escuela él podría venir a verme y contarme de aquello que lo estaba perturbando…" Gaby hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar las palabras, después de todo ella era sólo un asunto perturbante en la vida del que hasta hace unas horas era su novio oficial. (O secreto).

"No puedo creer que jamás me lo hayas dicho Gabriella, y más aún, no puedo creer que hayas mentido respecto a esto y a tu supuesta relación con Troy, ¿Jamás pensaste en lo que podría pasarle mientras lo introdujeras a tu problema?"

"Yo," las lágrimas ya empezaban su curso, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar en este cuarto. "Yo me sentía sola"

Daniel Montez se puso de pie y una mirada desconcertada adornó sus facciones, mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura. "¡¿Sola?!" rió sin humor. "¿Y no crees que haber intentado una relación que iba directo al fracaso te dejaría más sola al final?" su voz iba alcanzando notas más altas cada vez, situación que aterrorizaba a Gabriella. Ésta jamás había escuchado gritar a su padre. Jamás. "No puedo creer que hayas sido todo este tiempo una mentirosa, que hayas llevado a Troy a todo esto, que de paso me hubieras escondido-"

"¡Tú no estabas ahí!" gritó finalmente la morena, que pasaba su brazo fuertemente por su rostro húmedo. Sin embargo, esto hizo que el discurso de Daniel se parara en el proceso. Por lo que por primera vez en la conversación pudo respirar.

"¿Perdón?" balbuceó Daniel Montez.

Suspiró fuertemente tres veces antes de comenzar. "Puedes decir mucho papá, pero tú no has estado conmigo durante todo lo que he pasado; yo… yo siempre te he querido y respetado tanto que he hecho siempre lo que quisiste para mí,"

"¿Cómo por ejemplo querer tu bien y que seas una buena persona, por ende que no mientas, ni hagas daño a terceras personas?"

"No se trata de eso" replicó rápida y amargamente. "No necesitas restregármelo en la cara cada vez que lo encuentres necesario… ya sé que lo que hice estuvo mal-"

"Muy mal" interrumpió Daniel.

Gabriella suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Muy mal" confirmó. "Pero tienes que saber, que todo lo que hice, más que en mí lo hice pensando en ti" explicó casi balbuceando.

"¿En mí?" rió sin humor. Moviendo su cabeza agregó. "Eso es sencillamente gracioso Gabriella Montez"

"No, no es gracioso. Todo el tiempo creí que tenía que ser una hija perfecta y que eso, en tal caso, no me permitía errores ni fracasar… sensación que tú tan sólo fomentabas con tus comentarios de lo orgulloso que estabas de mí, de las grandes calificaciones, del comportamiento envidiable…" comentó amargamente, recordando aquellos episodios algo dolorosos y por qué no decir, excesivamente frustrantes; dado a la presión. "Cuando por fin había encontrado a alguien que me escuchaba, que se hacía partícipe de mis días, de mis complicaciones; fue muy fácil acceder a lo que él tenía preparado para nosotros… papá," indicó desesperadamente. "Lo siento si te hice daño, pero no me arrepiento al menos de haber pensado que George era un buen hombre y que me quería tal cuál era." Su voz se quebró dos veces después. "Es lamentable saber ahora que nada era cierto"

Porque si bien, ella sabía que solamente había llegado a sentir amor por Troy, ella por un momento creyó que todo lo que había vivido junto a George había sido verdadero, sus palabras, su acompañamiento, su cariño… ahora todo caía como un gran libro en su cabeza. Ella había sido la perfecta conexión para el ascenso en su trabajo, para chantajear a su padre, y eso dolía. _Y mucho._

Las manos de Daniel Montez, descansaban entrecruzadas encima del escritorio. Su ceño fruncido era indicación de lo excesivamente frustrado que se encontraba. "Gabriella, puede que yo… dado a lo que has comentado, logre entender una fracción de todo esto… pero no me pidas que lo considere un error adolescente, o una falta de preocupación por mi parte, porque bien sabes y no me dejes de mentiroso, que siempre estuve contigo… tanto en tus fracasos, como victorias… porque de eso se trata mi labor como padre. Lamento si quizás fue mucha la presión a que lograras tus metas, pero no fueron hechas sino porque, junto a tu madre siempre creíamos que eras la persona más capaz para alcanzarlas con creces."

"Ahora, si fuera posible," continuó con la voz algo apagada. "Necesito estar solo, tengo que pensar unas cuántas cosas jovencita…" ella asintió con problemas y luego, con un tanto de temor en su voz dijo nuevamente.

"Lo siento mucho"

"Yo más" una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, se dejó escapar dejando que el corazón de Gabriella se estremeciera más al saber que ella era la causa de todo esto.

Respirando entrecortadamente se acercó hasta la puerta del despacho, intentando aguantar aquel enorme nudo de su garganta. No quería ocasionar una escena, y tampoco quería mostrarse más débil ante su padre. Aspirando el aire exterior de la oficina fue lo suficiente como para causarle un llanto desconsolado, le dolían hasta las costillas, y eso que se encontraba aún apoyada en la pared próxima.

Se sentía humillada, engañada y muy pequeña ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo él había sido capaz de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había estado envuelta en una relación sobre un año con alguien que no conocía en absoluto?

Y casi como si alguien quisiera torturarla más aún, el causante de todo se dejó entrever por la puerta de vidrio que daba a al patio posterior. Con una ira que desconocía, mientras iba caminando rápidamente hacia aquel lugar iba, también, secando sus lágrimas. Cuando al fin pudo salir, lo único que pudo hacer antes de que sus pensamientos se volvieran nube, fue acercarse lo más que podía y golpearlo en su rostro.

"Ouch Gabriella, jamás me enteré de que eras tan buena dando golpes."

"¿La verdad es que hay muchas cosas de las cuales no nos enteramos mientras estábamos juntos, no es cierto Profesor McKentire? ¡Como por ejemplo que eras un engañador, mentiroso, chantajista y un bastardo de primera!"

"¡Hey! Cuida tu lenguaje señorita, no querrás que tu padre se enter-" otro golpe logró sentir en su mejilla, que antes no había sufrido daño.

"No me digas que hacer, porque para comenzar estamos en mi casa y además no eres digno de escuchar, hijo de-" la mano fuerte de George la tomó por una de sus muñecas ocasionándole dolor. "¡Suéltame!"

"¿Quién te crees que eres pequeña hija de papá? Todo lo que está sucediendo es tu culpa, no te atrevas a echármela a mí."

"Eso es muy divertido, echarme la culpa de tus idioteces, es muy inteligente"

"Estoy diciendo la verdad, no me dejaste otra opción Gabriellita" suspiró y dejó a un lado la muñeca que estaba tomando hace un rato. "Tú fuiste la que estando conmigo decidió que el estúpido de Troy Bolton era más "material de novio" que yo" su voz estaba golpeada y en cierta forma, Gabriella no quería creer que aquello fuera verdad. "Jamás hubiera hecho esto, si te hubieras atrevido a seguir esto conmigo, de verdad te amaba, de verdad te amo" comentó suspirando y llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabello.

"Eso es mentira, tú… tú no me amas, todo lo que hiciste este tiempo es falso" apretó sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, como si eso le permitiera no caerse. _No podía ser cierto, ¿Verdad?_ Una persona que ama a otra es incapaz de hacerla pasar voluntariamente por esto.

"Siempre, desde el primer momento en que te vi Gabriella… fui yo el que estuvo siempre contigo, mientras llegabas triste por algún tipo de broma que tus compañeros habían hecho por ti, que _Troy Bolton_ había hecho sobre ti…" suspiró y se acercó tres pasos, los cuales Gabriella retrocedió a su vez. "Fui yo el que se enamoró de esa cabeza brillante, de tus cualidades físicas aún antes que tomaras una decisión sobre ellas… no puedes decir que nunca te quise porque eso no es verdad"

Los sollozos eran incontrolables. Por qué este día era tan… _horrible_.

"¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo eso George?" preguntó con la voz quebrada, escondiendo su mirada en el suelo.

Un pequeño silencio se abalanzó entre ellos. Antes de contestar, el hombre hizo sonar su garganta. "Porque si hay algo que en todo este tiempo me hizo daño, fue que a pesar de que te demostré con creces que te amaba, igual elegiste al niño bonito" finalizó con amargura.

Ella alzó la mirada, herida por las palabras. "¿Todo esto es despecho?"

"Llámalo como quieras, pero tenías que pensar que si finalmente no tenía lo que quería iba a tener otras cosas…"

"¿Otras cosas como el prestigio de mi padre, su honor, su trabajo? ¿Por qué no me hiciste daño a mí directamente huh? ¿Por qué no te enojaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me hiciste daño a mí? ¿Por qué a mi padre?" reprendió con emociones que hasta ese entonces, le eran desconocidas.

Él volvió a reír, ciertamente esta vez con un poco más de humor. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, pero en el trayecto se acercó hasta llegar a la joven que tenía sus manos empuñadas por la ira que sentía en ese momento. En su oído percibió cómo su aliento hacía contacto con su piel. "Porque no hay mayor daño para ti, que el que sea ocasionado hacia alguien de tu familia y esencialmente a tu padre…" se alejó lo suficiente y remarcó con frustración en su voz. "Adiós Gabriellita"

Y le sorprendió que no se hubiera movido nuevamente para darle otro golpe.

Y le sorprendió que ahora la única que se sentía como culpable de todo esto fuera ella.

Y le sorprendió que todo lo que había dicho George en sus últimas líneas, era absoluta verdad.

Y dolió tanto que cayó al suelo para llorar.

* * *

Tenía que aprender a lidiar con esto, porque era su culpa. Suya y de nadie más. No de George, que lo único que había hecho era lo más decente que ella jamás lograría, decir la verdad.

No de Troy, que… ¡Dios! Era lo mejor que había resultado de todo esto.

Sólo suya. _Suya. Suya. Suya. Suya. Suy-_

De nuevo el sonido de su teléfono celular interrumpía sus pensamientos, algo depresivos. Y sabía que era él, pero no quería arruinarle su ánimo –que suponía era mejor que el de ella- con todos los últimos acontecimientos. Dos días habían pasado y las llamadas se habían caracterizado por "No me pasa nada, estoy bien", "No, no puedo salir hoy. Mi madre piensa que debo ir donde mi abuela con ella", "Yo también te amo, ahá. _Créeme, es lo único que sé_" pero ahora no podía contestarle, por mucho que lo extrañara, por mucho que lo único que quería hacer de hace más de dos días era besarlo y tocar su cabello y rostro perfectos.

Porque sabía bien que si escuchaba su voz, rompería en llanto y tendría que decirle los últimos acontecimientos, mucho más duros para ambos. Porque en estos días su padre había reflexionado acerca de la situación y lo único que había logrado armar era la destrucción de la vida de Gabriella. Sí, quizás era un tanto dramático decirlo de tal modo, pero era cierto que cuando aquello sucediera, gran parte de su corazón se quebraría, ¡Qué demonios! Ya estaba quebrado.

Cesó el sonido del celular. Y suspiró aliviada. Era inocente e infantil creer que no contestando sus llamadas, no debería afrontarlo y hacerle saber todo. Pero por ahora, quería prolongar el bienestar mental, del chico quién amaba. El único que había logrado amar.

Su mirada estaba directamente hacia el techo de su habitación. No comía hace mucho, y bañado tampoco. Contaba las grietas, las marcas oscuras, las claras, ovejas, minutos, segundos y seguía sintiendo cómo su pecho, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se despedazaba a cada tanto.

No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo de la misma forma, hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. "¿Sí?"

"Señorita Gaby, hay un muchacho… muy apuesto, muy, muy apuesto que se encuentra detrás de esta puerta y que desea verla"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y alzó tan rápidamente su torso de la cama, que se mareó molestamente. "¡¿Qué?!" lanzó un grito ahogado, mientras se ponía de pie. Él no podía verla así, sin duchar, sin arreglar, con ojeras, tan… tan normal. ¿Qué pasa si se daba cuenta de cómo era realmente, de sus defectos, de que no siempre era la señorita perfección?

Amanda abrió la puerta y casi en un susurro agregó. "Fue el niño Troy quién me indicó que agregara lo de muy, muy apuesto" rió al finalizar. Sintiendo cómo el muchacho reclamaba del otro lado. Ahora, Gabriella no sacaba nada con decir que estaba indispuesta para recibirlo o que… qué se yo, inventar alguna excusa. Tenía que resignarse a que iba a verlo, ahora, frente a frente, tan… tan apuesto como siempre. Y que de paso, tendría que decirle la amarga verdad.

Pero de pronto, todas sus preocupaciones se vieron apartadas cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación, luciendo unos jeans oscuros y una remera color azul cielo, como sus ojos. Se veía tan hermoso, cómo lo había extrañado estos días. Por el mismo motivo se acercó –casi corriendo- y lo abrazó tan apretadamente como sus brazos y fortaleza se lo permitían.

"Hey" indicó suavemente en su oído y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. "Te extrañé" señaló, como si ella no supiera cómo se sentía aquello.

"Yo también te extrañé… tanto, _tanto_"

Troy se caracterizaba por ser un muchacho observador e inteligente, por lo que al escuchar la tristeza en la voz de la chica que tanto amaba, no pudo evitar preguntar si sucedía algo malo. Ella respiró hondo y mordió su labio inferior, se estaba convenciendo que no habría otro momento para decirle todo. Asintió quedamente y tomó su mano suavemente para llevarlo a la cama. Sin embargo, él tenía otros planes, al menos por ahora. Por lo que la acercó hasta sí mismo y buscó sus labios para depositar un tierno y cariñoso beso. Sus labios se amoldaron suaves y cálidos en los suyos. Era una sensación a la que, aunque la repitiera millones de veces, jamás lograría acostumbrarse. Cuando se separaron él sonrió selladamente y dijo, "Eso también lo extrañaba hermosa, mucho. Mucho" indicó a la vez que su dedo pulgar daba pequeñas caricias en la mejilla izquierda de Gabriella. Y ante el gesto, todo se vino de nuevo a su mente y los sollozos no cesaron. "Hey, ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Qué sucede?" con ayuda de su nariz, que estaba unida a la de su novia, pudo alzar su mentón y verla directamente a sus ojos. "No llores… no llores, todo estará bien"

Y Gabriella rogó que lo que él decía, sucediera en realidad.

"Troy…" llamó con voz temblorosa. "Tengo… tengo que contarte algo"

"Mmhmm" hizo un sonido accediendo a su petición. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un tanto de miedo. ¿Qué sucedía si ahora Gabriella se percataba que no había sido una buena decisión empezar algo entre ellos? ¿Si estaba arrepentida y quería decirle que no podían ser más que amigos? ¿O seguir pretendiendo, sólo hasta que ella le dijera a su padr-

"Mi padre llamó a la Escuela de señoritas de Inglaterra… y les pidió que reabrieran mi matrícula…"

Pánico de pronto comenzaba a sentirse en su cuerpo. "¿Por qué… por qué él pediría eso?"

"Porque se enteró de todo Troy, de _todo_ y se volvió como un loco y… yo no sé qué hacer, pero sólo sé que no quiero volver a Inglaterra, pero no tengo otra opción"

"Claro que la tienes" reaseguró, intentando pensar soluciones. "Él no puede obligarte, yo hablaré con él"

"Troy, no tengo mayoría de edad… es mi tutor legal, y ni siquiera me preguntó si quería irme… pero sólo me dijo que era la mejor opción en este momento, porque si seguía en East High, todo mi futuro se vería afectado por las reacciones de mi… de mi relación con un profesor" su voz se quebró incontables veces y escondió su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su novio. "De verdad no quiero irme, ahora que te tengo…" susurró con cuidado. "Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti"

"Lo sé, lo sé…" intentó que el miedo que sentía no se propagara en sus palabras. "Ya veremos algo por hacer, te lo prometo… Todo estará bien" aseguró, ahora no sintiendo la verdad en lo que decía.

* * *

**Chicas! Qué bueno saludarlas, la verdad es que nuevamente estuve un poco alejada del pc, con cosas importantes de por medio, como exámenes, y cosas familiares que no vienen al caso. Espero que disfruten la historia. Sé que quizás ahora quieren matar al papá de Gabriella y a George, porque llegaron para importunar la burbuja de felicidad de Troy y Gaby. Pero tienen que entender que en el pro de la realidad de esta historia tenía que hacerlo, eso es lo que pasa cuando un padre se decepciona y se siente herido con una metida de pata de un hijo. Y a veces, no siempre, eso es lo que pasa cuando las personas se sienten despechadas respecto a un amor, porque en el caso que lo dudaran; George sí ama a Gabriella, lo que sucede es que tiene una forma ultramente distorsionada de demostrarlo. **

**Las cosas se arreglarán prontamente. Porque, como he venido diciendo hace mucho, esta historia no tiene muchos caps. Sólo le quedan unos cuántos, y podríamos decir que el próximo es una especie de… clímax de historia.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y si quieren que les responda algo, o quieren dejar alguna sugerencia no duden en poner un clic en el botón justo debajo de este testamento :D y escribir lo que se les pase por la mente respecto a Pretendiendo. **

**Un beso grande y nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
